The Wolf and the Alicorn
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: Clawd thought that after he and Draculaura broke up, his life would be less stressful, but instead one of the popular ghouls keeps chasing him. However, when Clawdeen is held hostage by an alicorn called Nightmare Moon, he is forced to take her place. Will a hateful prisoner/mistress become a blooming friendship? And can it become something more? Clawd/NM, Clawd/Luna!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is a new piece I've been thinking about and I'm just dying to use it. Basically, it's a Monster High and My Little Pony crossover-version of Beauty and the Beast. Do give me a few breaks cause this is the first time I'm trying to take a storyline that takes place back in at least the seven-hundreds and but it in a more modern setting, not to mention use monsters instead of actual people, as well as a major genderswitch on the basic roles.**

 **Just so everyone's clear on the plot idea, here's the basics of it: Clawd thought he'd have a more stable life now that he and Draculaura were no longer together on account that she found her soul mate, but he couldn't be more wrong. When his sister is taken hostage by an alicorn called Nightmare Moon, Clawd bargains with the equine and takes her place. At the beginning they can't stand each other, but when they begin to become friends, what happens when their feelings start to become more?**

 **By the way, I own nothing accept my new OC Lucifeena, Daughter of Lucifer. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro and Monster High belongs to Mattel or I think it does, I'm not sure, someone correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in the faraway land of Equestria, two princesses ruled together in a shining castle._

Long ago, in a truly magically land filled with ponies, pegasuses and unicorns. Ruling over the equine creatures was a small pair of ponies that resembled unicorns with the wings of a Pegasus. These special ponies were called Alicorns, a rare breed that were very powerful and thus were chosen with the task of ruling Equestria.

One of these Alicorns was a young filly that was coming close to mare-hood with a pure, bright white coat with a long horn and sizable wings with sapphire-pink eyes and a long flowing light pink mane and matching tail. On her flank was a large golden sun mark.

The other was a younger filly with a light indigo coat with a smaller horn compared to her sister with a short, wavy mane that was light blue with a matching, though longish tail and her wings were smaller in comparison to her sister. On her flank was a crescent moon over top a black backdrop and her eyes were a sea-green color.

"Caught you Luna!" The older sister giggled as she playfully pounced on her little sister, who had been hiding behind a bush. "No fair Tia!" The younger, Luna, cried despite her giggling as her sister tickled her.

 _Together, the sisters ruled over their peaceful kingdom of Equestria, as the older sister, Celestia, rose and lowered the sun every sunrise and set, while the younger, Luna rose and lowered the moon every evening till dawn._

Years passed as a now adult Celestia, whose magnificent horn glowed a pale yellow aura as she lowered the sun. A now adult Luna trotted up to her and gently nudged her. Giving her sister a smile, Celestia ceased her magic and went inside to rest, allowing Luna to cast her pale blue magic and rise the moon.

 _But as time did its haunting dance, Luna began to feel unappreciated and unloved by their ponies, as they seem to embrace her sister's magnificent day and shun her glorious night. Filled with jealousy and hurt, Luna one day refused to lower the moon and in her anger attacked her sister._

Celestia was startled and shocked when her sister fired a powerful blast of moonlight at her, destroying a statue when she just barely dodged. Tears threatened to fall, but Luna kept them back as she charged at her big sister.

 _After a long and tiring battle, Celestia saw her sister wasn't going to back down, claiming that she should be the sole ruler of Equestria. With a heavy heart, Celestia knew what must be done. She called upon the Elements of Harmony._

"Luna, I really didn't want to do this…but you left me no choice but to use…" Celestia said more to herself, stone-faced, "These!" She used her magic to unleash a hidden mobile-like stand where each Element stood on a different pedestal.

With the Elements floating around her, Celestia held back her tears as she flew up to be level with her dear sister. In the distance, Celestia could make out outlines of her precious ponies, who were fighting with each other about which princess was best.

 _As punishment, Celestia was forced to transform her into a reflection of the darkness that shrouded her sister's once bright heart. Into a dark alicorn. She also placed a powerful spell onto those who chose to follow her sister and banished all of them._

Celestia felt the magic of the elements course through her as her eyes glowed, startling everyone. "Because you allowed yourself to be blinded by your own dark heart," Celestia spoke but it didn't sound like her, instead of her own voice, six other voices spoke instead as one as the elements began to spin around her in a circle, "A curse upon yourself and all who follow you."

A bright beam of multiple, different-coloured lights shot forth from the elements themselves hitting every pony that chose to follow Luna. Celestia's followers watched with wide eyes as the other ponies were lifted into the air towards rippling portals that opened above them. Luna watched this as well with wide, horrified eyes.

"Sister…?" Luna spoke with horror as she noticed that as the floated, each pony's bodies began to morph and change.

"If you truly believe you were unloved when you had everything your heart could truly desired, you shall wonder a different world in an entirely different form," The voices continued as Celestia's horn charged a large ball of white light. "New world…form…?" Luna wondered before her eyes widened in realization, "NO!"

She tried to fly away, but it was too late, the light shot itself at her in a beam of white. Luna screamed in agony as her color began to turn darker as her mane and tail grew longer, and her horn turn slender, more pointed and sharp.

"As we are Elements of good and kindness, we give you two gifts for you to use to free yourself," The voices continued as Celestia's magic created two different items, one a single rosebud that sat atop its thorny stem, however, this particular rose had different coloured petals of the rainbow and glowed with magic. The other was a silver-framed mirror with a long handle at the bottom of it.

"This rose is enchanted, it will be in full bloom a full century from now," The voices spoke again, "It will serve as your calendar. For should you truly learn to love and earn that male's love in return, then the spell will be broken."

She levitated the rose over into the pale blue aura that surrounded the alicorn as the form of the once princess of the night began to shift and change as well. "We also grant you this mirror, which has the power to show you whatever or whomever you wish to see, whether they be in this world or the one you are to be sent to," The voices said as the mirror was floated over and put into the aura sphere as well, "But remember, learn to truly love and earn his love in return, before the last petal falls or else you shall remain forever…a dark alicorn."

With that, a larger portal open behind the now unconscious alicorn, who's body finally stopped changing and with a shove from an unseen force, she vanished into it. The portals all vanished as the remaining princess was lowered to the ground.

Upon touching the ground, the elements fell in a clutter onto the floor, breaking Celestia free. Celestia gasped and looked up at the full moon with tears as the full weight of the fact her sister was gone finally crash down on her. Falling to her knees, Celestia wept for her broken relationship with her sister. She was silent for a full ten minutes before looking up at the moon and whispered, "Good luck…my dear Luna."

 _Upon arriving in this new world and ashamed of her strange new form, the princess concealed herself within an abandoned castle with only the magic mirror the Elements bestowed upon her as her window to the outside world and a way to see into her home world and check up on her sister._

 _As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope._

 _For who could ever learn to love…a dark alicorn?_

* * *

 **So…Whatcha all think, defiantly my most creative and original work since this is mostly the My Little Pony side of the story, we'll be getting into the Monster High in the next chapter.**

 **If you have anything to say, put it in the reviews, till then bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Monster High, Clawd

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter, I know some of you guys are expecting me to update my other stories, but I just couldn't help it with this one. So, now we look into the Monster High side of the story, oh, I almost forgot this is gonna be kinda a combination of both the movie and musical versions of Beauty and the Beast, just for future confusion should there be anything extra that didn't exactly occur in the Disney movie.**

 **So without further a-do, on with the show!**

* * *

It was a bright, early morning in the not very quaint, but cozy land of Gnashville (I had to pick a random place for the school's actual location) where the infamous Monster High stood. It wasn't all that early as a few students have already showed up.

Among these teenage monsters were two boils (monster lingo for boys or at least that's what my references are calling it). One had green snakes for hair and wore red sunglasses over emerald-green eyes wearing a red shirt under a white jacket with black pants and a chain necklace. The other had short, spiky reddish-orange hair that resembled a flame and had golden brown eyes wearing a yellow shirt under a black jacket with dark blue almost black pants.

They were waiting patiently by the school parking lot when a black car rolled into the nearest empty space. The manster that stepped out was a male werewolf their age that was considerably tall and well-built with tanned-brown fur and a head of darker 'hair' with sideburns and golden-yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt beneath a black leather jacket with dark jeans and yellow boots.

"Hey guys!" He greeted with a fanged grin and a little wave, which they returned though the redhead went for a fist-bump. "Morning Clawd," Deuce Gorgon greeted coolly, though it was hard to tell how he really felt with the constant presence of his glasses. "Mornin' Clawd!" The Fire Elemental greeted cheerily, "Ready at bring on the heat!" As he said this his hair caught fire and shot up creating a little singe on the roof of the front entrance.

"Heath, cool it," Deuce groaned as Clawd chuckled.

"I'll be more than ready for another day at Monster High," Clawd said shifting his backpack, "Once I stop somewhere first."

"Mind if we tag-a-long?" Heath asked. "Um, sure," Clawd said though not sure if he wanted Heath near where he wanted to go, "If its okay with you guys."

"Got nothing better to do," Deuce shrugged as he checked his ICoffin, "Sides, Cleo's home sick anyway."

"Too bad, dude," Clawd said sympathically, before smiling as he lead the way towards the school, "Besides, it be nice to have _something_ different happen today."

"Something different?" Heath Burns asked a bit confused, "Whadaya mean?" Sighing, Clawd began to explain while using simple arm gestures to motion around as they walked:

 _ **Monster High, it's a fangtastic high school**_

 _ **Every day, just like the one before**_

 _ **Monster High, filled with all kinds of monsters**_

 _ **Getting ready to say…**_

As if on cue, more students started to flood the school grounds and halls as the trio entered the front hall. "Hey ghouls!" A vampire girl shouted as she walked over to her friends. "Hi bros!" A poltergeist greeted his friends. "Hello!" A skeleton with an Italian accent greeted an Asian dragon girl. "Bonjour!" A French gargoyle girl greeted them with a wave as they past. "Hey there!" Another gorgon with pink snakes greeted a swamp monster. "Good morning!" A minotaur greeted.

While Heath was a bit stunned by his friend's prediction, as was Deuce though the gorgon showed it a bit less, Clawd only sighed with a roll of his eyes. Ever since he first came to Monster High he noticed a distinct pattern of activity everyone always seem to carry everyday till the weekend. This annoyed Clawd to no end as well as the high status wise protocol and biases everyone seemed to have.

When he joined several different sport teams, everyone expected him to be the typical unintelligent jock with no interest in his schooling. However, despite how clueless to new things Clawd tended to act, only his best of bloodies knew just how intelligent he really was. It wasn't until just recently he decided to really let it show.

 _ **There goes Ms. Kindergrubber with her trays like always**_

 _ **The same old screechza and goup to give**_

 _ **Every morning just the same**_

 _ **Since the morning that I came**_

As the boils greeted a few of their scream-mates from casketball, but no one noticed Clawd rolling his eyes at the predictability as he muttered, _**"To this poor provincial school…"**_

"Huh?" Deuce and Heath asked him as they turned away from their casketball scream-mates. "Good morning Clawd!" Ms. Kindergrubber greeted as she exited the kitchen.

"Good morning Ms. Kindergrubber!" Clawd greeted as he went over to speak with her. "Awfully early, ain't it?" Ms. Kindergrubber asked with a raised eyebrow to see the three at school so early.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by the libury," Clawd said as he took out a thick looking, red book from his backpack, making Heath groan. "Not the libury again," Heath groaned making Deuce glare at him.

"I just finished the most gruesome story!" Clawd continued as if not hearing the two as he started to thumb through the pages, "About a beanstalk and an ogre and…"

He would've gone on had Ms. Kindergrubber not interrupted, while looking back into the kitchen, distracted, "That's nice…" She then turned and shouted into the kitchen, scaring Heath and Deuce a bit, "Moanice! The Orgelettes! Hurry up!" Clawd, however, just shrugged as she walked back into the kitchen and walked off, followed shortly by a slightly freaked out Heath and unnerved Deuce.

As they walked, Clawd continued to smile politely whenever he greeted or was greeted by another monster, never once noticing the smiles were soon replaced by looks of uncertainty or distain or disapproval or downright confusion as the monsters watched him. Deuce and Heath did, however, and frowned at them, knowing the reason behind the looks. Ever since Clawd brought out his true colors, he's been on the receiving end of some not very kind reactions. Werewolves weren't famous for being the most intelligent race and they doubted anyone was used to change whether it be Clawd's differences or how he often showed less dedication to his sports.

" _ **Look, there he goes!"**_ They heard a female vampire, Gory, gasped quietly to her friends, while motioning subtly to Clawd as the werewolf past, _**"That boil is strange, no question!"**_

" _ **Daze and distracted, can't you tell?"**_ One of her two friends responded and the other nodded. As they said this, the trio past a gargoyle about to put a note in a locker, only to be grabbed by tentacles and pulled in, making Heath and Deuce jump, while Clawd walked on.

" _ **Hardly part of any crowd,"**_ A ghost girl said to her friends. _**"Cause his head's up on some cloud,"**_ A Cyclops responded.

" _ **No denying he's a funny wolf that Clawd,"**_ The students all gossiped in agreement, much to the two's annoyance, though Clawd didn't seem to notice as they came to the top to the stairs. As they climbed Clawd called out to a green-skinned girl with pink hair, "Morning Venus!"

"Good morning!" She chirped waving as she went down the other stair, while they went up. "How's your plants today?" Clawd asked. "Very good thanks!" Venus smiled graciously.

"Good morning Operetta!" Heath called to a ghoul with purple skin and long red hair. "Mornin' 'Eath!" She greeted in a Scottish-accent. "How's the songs?" Heath asked with a grin. "Pretty good, thanks!" Operetta smiled in response.

"I need six spider legs!" A student shouted at the monster manning the supplies for the Mad Science Labroaratory. "That's too purrfect!" Toralei laughed to something one of her sisters said as they past the door of the Libury.

Clawd just sighed, _**"There must be more than this provincial life!"**_

With that, they entered the Libury. At the front desk was a zombie girl their age with long hair that was a mix of normal and light blue with white-rimmed glasses over her sky blue eyes. She wore pink earrings that resembled zippers with a green bang. She wore a white and red-stripped, long-sleeved, off-shoulder shirt with a pair of hot pink pants with black strips on her thighs tucked into a pair of high-heeled, black and white boots with pink laces, and a white belt.

 _"Clawd, Heath, Deuce,"_ She smiled in Zombienese, _"Good morning!"_

"Morning Ghoulia!" They said together. "I came to return the book I borrowed!" Clawd said as he handed her the book. As the assistant liburian, Ghoulia was allowed to lend out books and take them back in when the actual liburian wasn't there.

" _Finished already?"_ Ghoulia asked sounding surprised, but she had a little smile on her face. "He couldn't put the thing down," Deuce chuckled as he and Heath leaned against the desk, while Clawd climbed one of the ladders to scan the shelves. "Not even for casketball practice," Heath added sounding rather amused, rather than whining, making Ghoulia chuckle at the mental image of Clawd reading while playing casketball.

"Well, it's a good book," Clawd shrugged as he looked over the titles, "Did the Libury get anything new yet?"

" _Not since yesterday, no,"_ Ghoulia replied as she put the book into a basket of returned books. "Oh well, I'll just borrow…" Clawd said trailing off as he scanned before grinning as he pulled out a dark blue novel and tossed it over to them, "This one!"

Deuce caught it and read the title, before looking at Clawd with a mixed look of confused-amusement, "Dude, didn't you read this, like, three times already?"

"But it's my favourite!" Clawd insisted still grinning as he pushed the ladder to roll down its tracks with his foot, "Far off places, magic spells, daring sword fights, a hidden cave full of treasure, an all powerful genie; even a princess in disguise!" As he said this, they were smiling at each other.

The one thing that could make Clawd act like this was a really good book, whether it be a fictional novel or non-fiction; whatever he liked Clawd would read again and again. It was nice to see some mansters embracing their imagination so freely or at least, that's how Ghoulia liked to think.

" _Well,"_ Ghoulia said casually as Clawd jumped down from the near top of the ladder, _"If you like it all that much Clawd, it's yours!"_

"What?" Heath nearly shouted in shock as Deuce nearly lost his sunglasses. "But Ghoulia I-" Clawd began to protest as she pushed them out the door.

" _I insist,"_ She said firmly with a little shrug. "Well…thank you," Clawd said almost speechless as Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone discreetly watched from across the hall, "Thank you very much!"

With that, Clawd turned and started to head towards the casketball court, while beginning to read his new book, Deuce and Heath right behind him. As they walked away and Ghoulia closed the door, Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone started gossiping about Clawd, while looking at him admiringly. It was no secret that next to Deuce, Clawd was the most popular boy in Monster High for his wolfishly-rugged good looks and his talent in sports, though his immense interest in his schooling made it hard for ghouls to figure out how to approach him. Even Draculaura had a hard time figuring out how to talk to him after he let his true nature show.

" _ **Look, there he goes, that boil is so peculiar,"**_ The cat-sisters gossiped, _**"I wonder if he's feeling well?"**_ As they said this, Clawd easily ducked under a flying football, which Deuce just barely had time to avoid himself, while never once looking up from his book and he easily avoided bumping into other monsters. Heath looked at the werewolf in amazement at this as he barely avoided bumping into a skeleton dude.

" _ **With a dreamy far-off look!"**_ A few ghouls frowned as Clawd walked by. _**"And his snout stuck in a book!"**_ A few members of the Claws Country team added also frowning, but Clawd paid them no mind, while his friends glared, tempted to either turn them to stone for a few hours or throw some fireballs at them.

" _ **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Clawd!"**_ The students all agreed as the trio got outside and decided to rest by the fountain. Clawd gave another fanged grin as he showed them his favourite part of the book:

 _ **Wow, isn't amazing?**_

 _ **It's my favorite part because, you see!**_

Deuce and Heath leaned over to see what Clawd liked about the book the most. They saw a picture of an Arabian Normie wearing baggy white pants and a purple vest rescuing a pretty female Normie of the same nation in a brown garb from a bigger, brawlier man with a big sword, a little monkey on the ground.

 _ **Here's where he meets the princess**_

 _ **But he won't discover that it's her, till chapter three!**_

As Clawd continued to read, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the man in his story, who had so many different kinds of friends to talk to about his insecurities and aid him on his adventures. Sure, he had all sorts of friends, but none of them were into running off and having crazy adventures or interested in reading about them. Well, Cleo and her friends seemed to always have crazy adventures, but not exactly what he had in mind. It's one of the reasons he and Draculaura decided to break it off, she didn't want to have constant adventures and he didn't want to just stay put. Though it wasn't the main reason, vampires had soul mates and even though what they had was real, it wasn't soul-mate material, but he was just glad she was happy and they were still friends all the same.

As they walked off again, they never noticed a vampire couple watching them, giving Clawd a look of distaste.

" _ **Now its no wonder he's called the beast of them all,"**_ The male vampire said, _**"His looks have barely any parallel!"**_

" _ **And yet, behind that rugged façade, I'm afraid he's a little odd,"**_ The female replied as Goria walked over. _**"Very different from the rest of us,"**_ Gory said and they nodded.

" _ **He's nothing like the rest of us,"**_ The students continued to gossip, _ **"Yes, different all of us is Clawd!"**_

At that moment, a loud boom pierced the air. Near the entrance of the school and a sizable rock landed by a faraway tree, a short, male Cyclops with messy red hair and pale yellow skin ran out, measuring the distance. His eye color was deep green and he wore a dark brown cardigan over a blue long-sleeved shirt, dark, ripped jeans, a grey belt with a skull buckle and black shoes with white toes and soles.

"Sixteen ft!" He shouted to the crowd once he reached the rock, causing cheers to erupt as he let go of the measuring tape.

He ran back over to the ghoul a few were congratulating for the throw. She was a beautiful ghoul, rivaling Cleo de Nile, Deuce's girlfriend for the number one popular ghoul. She had long, curly, golden blonde hair that traveled past a little past her knees with fringed bangs with two little wings sticking out of the top of her head; one fluffy and white, the other leathery and black. Her skin was smooth and flawless, almost whiter then snow with black and red demonic tattoos along her arms. She wore a red halter-top with a black band for the neck hole and fingerless, wrist-long black gloves. She wore a short black skirt over blood red tights and knee-high, three-inch-heeled, black-leather boots with silver buckles on the straps that glittered in the sunlight. To complete her bad-girl look was a long-sleeved, black leather jacket with a rip in the back for her large, currently folded white wings. She wore light red eye-shadow, heavy black eye-liner and blood-red lipstick.

"Wow, you didn't miss a yard Lucifeena!" The Cyclops shouted excitedly as the crowd dispersed, "You're the beastliest ghoul in the whole school!"

"I know," Lucifeena Fallen smirked coolly with an undertone of smugness as she started to walk away, she knew she was the best. "No ghoul alive stands a chance against you!" The Cyclops continued as he followed her while looking at her admiringly, "No boil either for that matter."

"It's true Tremor," Lucifeena smiled as she suddenly stopped causing the Cyclops, Tremor Clops, to bump into her, "And I got my eyes set on him!" She moved him beside her and pointed at Clawd, who was helping Twyla get her Fearleading pom-poms down from a tree as Deuce and Heath watched.

"The Wolf boy?" Tremor asked with shocked-disbelief in his voice. "He's the one," Lucifeena declared as she watched the werewolf, smiling lustfully, "The lucky guy who'll be my boofriend!"

"B-But-But-But he's…" Tremor stammered as he tried not to trip over himself at her declaration. "The most purrfect boil in school and one that Cleo won't blow her lid over," Lucifeena interrupted.

"Well, yeah, I know; I'm the one who told you that," Tremor frowned begrudgingly at the fact, before starting again, "But he's…" He was cut off when she accidentally hit him in the head with one of her lower wings.

"And that makes him the beast!" Lucifeena interrupted once more, before giving the now trembling Cyclops a death glare, showing off her fangs, "And don't I deserve the beast?"

"Of course you do!" Tremor said immediately to avoid trouble, "Just that he's…I mean he's…" He tried to explain the problem, but Lucifeena wasn't about to hear it as she pushed him away and went back to watching as Clawd easily jumped down and handed Twyla her pom-poms as she admired him:

 _ **Right from the moment that I meet him, saw him**_

 _ **I said "He's purrfect" and I fell**_

She then became distracted when she noticed her reflection in the fountain water and smiled wickedly, imaging herself and Clawd as a couple. She had little doubt they'd be any less popular then Cleo and Deuce. However, this distraction caused her to miss seeing Clawd walk away with Deuce and Heath, snout back in his book, none of them seemed to notice her.

 _ **Here in school there's only he**_

 _ **Who is as both powerful and beautiful as me**_

It was then she looked back up, only to see him gone and looked around wildly, only to see Clawd walking towards the casketball court through the part of the yard that was the most crowded with his friends.

 _ **So I'm making plans to lure and catch Clawd**_

Frowning, she immediately began to follow. As she walked away, she never noticed a trio of male vampires named Eathan, Fangexander and Draco. They were known as the three most handsome boils at school right after Deuce and Clawd, which didn't really mind at first until Lucifeena turned her attention to Clawd. You see, all three of them had giant crushes on Lucifeena, but she chose to ignore them in favor of chasing Clawd, much to their dismay.

" _ **Look, there she goes, isn't she lovely? Lucifeena Fallen,"**_ They sighed, _**"Oh she's so cute! By the Lord below, at least I don't need to keep breathing! She's such a young, strong, dark, gorgeous ghoul!"**_

Yet as upset as they were, no boil was as ticked off as Tremor Clops was. As Lucifeena tried to get through the crowd towards Clawd, Tremor was faithfully following despite the frown on his face. He was the one who had stuck by Lucifeena since she first came to Monster High when they were both fleshmen, yet he never got the sort of attention Lucifeena gave Clawd. He did everything she asked of him and more, yet he was still in the friend-zone.

" _ **Hello!"**_ Venus McFlytrap greeted Lucifeena as she walked by as Lucifeena tried to catch up to Clawd, who was having little trouble with his bloodies getting through the crowd, unlike her and Tremor.

" _ **Pardon!"**_ Lucifeena smiled politely as she tried to get through.

" _ **Good day?"**_ Deuce asked the same skeleton girl as before.

" _ **Why yes!"**_ She exclaimed.

" _ **You call that an ICoffin?"**_ A girl poltergeist asked her friend in disbelief.

" _ **What wicked jewels!"**_ A vampire girl said admiring her friend's new earrings.

" _ **Some Marshwill-o's?"**_ A male voodoo doll offered to a female vampire with black hair that had violet highlights.

" _ **Ten yards!"**_ A male minotaur said boosting to his friends.

" _ **One pound?"**_ A nerd vampire guy said in guess to the weight of a block his friend was holding.

" _ **Excuse me!"**_ Lucifeena said squeezing by them.

" _ **I'll get the knife,"**_ A male gargoyle said to his werewolf friend, who had gum stuck in her hair.

" _ **Please let me through!"**_ Lucifeena said as she tried to get to Clawd, who was getting further and further away.

" _ **This Scary Taffy-"**_ A female were-cat began to her boofriend. _**"Those scarries-"**_ A female gargoyle said to hers.

 _ **"It's stale!"**_ The were-cat finished gagging. _**"They smell!"**_ The she-gargoyle added also gagging.

" _ **The ghoul's mistaken!"**_ The unfortunate boils said in effort to help their friends. _**"Well, maybe so!"**_ The ghouls retorted.

" _ **Oh, good morning!"**_ The students' voices seemed to echo all around them, momentarily stunning Heath and Deuce, _**"Oh, good morning!"**_

" _ **Oh, there must be more than this provincial life!"**_ Clawd called out wistfully earning smiles from his two bloodies. However, they lost their smiles when they finally noticed Lucifeena, whom the crowd parted for and frowned, knowing she was a hundred times worse the two Cleos put together.

" _ **Just watch I'm going to make Clawd my guy!"**_ She declared but the crowd then averted all of their attention to Clawd, who miraculously didn't hear her, much to her dismay as they went back to gossiping about him:

 _ **Look there he goes**_

 _ **That manster is strange but special**_

 _ **A most peculiar werewolf**_

Realizing she was going to loose the chance to talk to Clawd before casketball practice if she didn't do something drastic, Lucifeena quickly flew up above the crowd and began looking for a place to land on the other side of the crowd where Clawd wouldn't see her so she could surprise him. During all this, said werewolf never once noticed anything that was going on as he continued to read his book. His friends, however, were growing steadily annoyed.

 _ **It's a pity and a sin**_

 _ **He doesn't quite fit in**_

 _ **Cause he really is a funny boil**_

 _ **A beau, but a funny boil**_

 _ **He really is a funny boil**_

 _ **That Clawd!**_

Unable to take it anymore, Heath whirled around and shouted angrily, "Do you mind?" As he said this, his fire lit up intensely with fire, as did his hands. The students took this as their cue to get back to their business, especially after Deuce warningly fiddled with his sunglasses, signalling he was about to turn someone to stone pretty soon. Startled, Clawd finally whirled around just as Lucifeena landed out of view, "Dude, what?"

Seeing the confusion on his face, Heath became more stunned then angry as he asked, "Dude, you seriously didn't notice the others?" At Clawd's shake of the head, Heath face-palmed, while Deuce chuckled while shaking his own head in amusement. "Never mind," Deuce said in re-assurance to the very confused werewolf, "Lets just get to casketball practice."

With that, Deuce continued to walk, leaving a badly confused Clawd behind. But Clawd just shrugged it off and followed, going back to his book as Heath followed.

But it was then Lucifeena made her appearance. "Hello Clawd," She greeted sweetly with a sly smile as she sauntered up to him, making the other two groan.

"Good morning Lucifeena," Clawd said politely as he tried to walk around her. This attempt made Lucifeena pout, before smirking as she swiped his book, much to his irritation as he turned around and said, "Lucifeena, can I have my book back, please?"

"How can you read this?" Lucifeena asked as she skimmed the pages, "There's just barely any pictures."

"Well, some monsters just like using their imagination," Clawd said matter-of-factly. "I know I do!" Heath chirped just to annoy the blonde and Deuce didn't bother being annoyed himself since it worked.

As annoyed as she was, Lucifeena focused on her main goal, luring Clawd to her. "Clawd, I think its about time you got your head out of those books," Lucifeena said tossing the book into a mud puddle much to Deuce and Heath's angered-annoyance as the fire elemental scowled at her and the gorgon fetched it, while Clawd was alarmed by the action she did, "And paid attention to more important things."

"Like?" Heath said in his famous obnoxious voice, annoying her further. "Like…?" Clawd repeated though more seriously and unconvincingly, before being thrown off guard as the blonde beauty pretty much literally threw herself at him. "Like me," Lucifeena almost purred seductively while batting her eyelashes, making Clawd feel highly awkward.

It was at that moment that Tremor showed up and upon seeing the scene, scowled, while a certain vampire trio sighed dreamily as Lucifeena pushed herself away from Clawd. "Seriously though, Clawd," Lucifeena said as said werewolf took his book back from Deuce, "The whole school's talking about it; it's not right for a werewolf-jock to be so interested in reading, soon he gets ideas and…thinking."

"Lucifeena, you are positively prime evil," Clawd said in a dry, sarcastic voice as he, Deuce and Heath frowned at her.

"Why thank you, Clawd!" Lucifeena giggled obliviously, before slyly taking one of Clawd's arms and began leading him back towards the school, "What do you say we head over to the creepateria and grab some brunch?"

"Maybe another time…" Clawd chuckled awkwardly, much to the vampire trio's angered-disbelief. It infuriated them that the most beautiful, eligible ghoul in school had to go chase after the most oblivious boil in school (who obviously wasn't interested), while they were left forgotten until Lucifeena needed an ego-boost.

"What's wrong with him?" Eathan asked his bloodies angrily. "He's crazy!" Fangexander cried. "She's gorgeous…" Draco sighed as he gazed at Lucifeena.

"Hah, to you!" Heath smirked, "He's got casketball practice with us!" Deuce smirked as well.

"Actually, I can't to both," Clawd chuckled nervously as he got out of Lucifeena's grip. "WHAT?" The two boils shouted in shock. "I actually have to swing by the Labroaratory and help my sister," Clawd said while rubbing the back of his head nervously, "So…see you later?"

As he turned to leave, Tremor appeared by the scowling Lucifeena's side. "Ha! That crazy monsteriasta?" He laughed, "She needs all the help she can get!" He and Lucifeena began to laugh, earning scowls from all three boils.

"Hey!" Clawd snarled angrily, "Don't talk about my sister that way!" He didn't always show well in public, but Clawd loved his sisters to death and werewolves were more loyal than normal wolves, so messed with one and you get more than just claws.

"Yeah!" Lucifeena said taking Clawd's side as she scowled at Tremor, "Don't talk about his sister that way!" To try and get on Clawd's good side, she bonked the poor Cyclops on the head.

"My sister isn't crazy!" Clawd continued in a more calmer, yet insistent tone, "She's a genius!" Just as he said that, a loud explosion suddenly sounded, making everyone jump.

Clawd whirled around and his eyes widened to see smoke pouring out of the Labroaratory's windows. "Clawdeen!" He cried with immense worry as he ran towards the Labroaratory, Deuce and Heath in tow.

Looking back, Deuce frowned to see Lucifeena and Tremor laughing their butts off, so hard Lucifeena was holding her sides. Suddenly smirking, Deuce took off his glasses and turned Tremor to stone, making Lucifeena stop laughing and shriek with horror. Smirking to himself, he ran after his friends, worried for one of his favourite werewolves.

* * *

 **And there's the first official chapter!**

 **So what do you guys think? Does it capture the basics of Monster High. Tried to use as much Monster High slang and whatnot as I could, if you need translations just look it up under 'Monster High slang', should be the first one on the page.**

 **How about Lucifeena, bet ya can't guess who her parents are or what she is!**

 **Well, just put all comments in reviews or PM me if you have a suggestion or something.**

 **Till next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Wolves No Matter What

**Hey, guess who's back! Last we left off, Clawd turned Lucifeena down and after a sudden explosion from the Labroaratory, Deuce turned Tremor (another OC) into stone temporarily. We're going to be introduced to some familiar ghouls, but not all of them at once.**

 **Well, here we go in three…two…one…**

* * *

Chapter 2: No Matter What

Panic raced in Clawd's heart as he, Heath and Deuce rushed to the doors of the Labroaratory were a few students were muttering in confused-worry. Wasting no time, Clawd threw the doors open and everyone there cringed as thick, black smoke instantly poured out along with the sounds of several people coughing.

"Clawdeen?" Clawd called out coughing a little himself as he fanned the smoke away from his face, Deuce and Heath did the same. "Ghouls?" Deuce called, "Anyone there?"

Several figures were vaguely seen through the smoke, one two male, three female. One of the boils was stuck in a crate of shorts and was bent over as the other male and one of the feminine figures pulled on the box, while the other two girls pulled one the stuck boil to get him out.

"Hello?" Heath got out, "Clawdeen?"

Several shouts were heard before the smoke finally cleared and a thud and crash followed. One of the two males was a living doll, a voodoo doll to be precise made from mostly grey fabric with various blue hues with visible stitching with two different shades of blue string for his hair and his mouth was made from stitches that connected his lips. He had black button for his nose and a turquoise and pink button for his eyes, along with various nails sticking out and his only actual piece of clothing was his black, zipped-up jacket. His name was Hoodoo Voodoo, a living voodoo doll who had been created by one of his sister's ghoul-friends.

The other male was what looked like a normal human boy, but he wouldn't be attending Monster High if that were the case. His skin was a fair cream color with short black hair with blonde in his bangs, whilst his eyes were an light blue. He wore a yellow sweater under a black, buttoned-up vest and dark grey pants with black and white shoes. He was Jackson Jekyll, a descendant of the one and only Dr. Jekyll, thus he had a completely monstrous alter-ego he could literally transform into called Holt Hyde and he was also Heath's cousin, but it was only when he was Holt that it showed.

With the boys was a ghoul their age with light blue skin that had a type of shimmering effect in the lights with long white hair that had uneven streaks of pink purple and blue with silvery-grey eyes. She wore an ice crystal necklace around her neck along with a white fur headband, matching boots and wristbands along with lilac leggings under an off-shoulder tube crystalline dress with matching fur along the edge of the top. She was Abbey Bominable, a yeti from the Himalayas and also Heath's ghoul-friend.

(Yes, I'm pairing Heath and Abbey together in this one, cause I think they'd be really cute together.)

The second ghoul was also their age with light, mint-green skin with visible stitching mostly around the joints of her limbs and, like Hoodoo, her eyes were different colors; one was jade green, the other sky blue. She had long white hair with black streaks with a fringe, which was pulled back with a hairclip to the side. She wore a jean dress under a black half-jacket with white jagged strips and wedged-heeled sandals that were dark blue. She was Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride.

The final ghoul was a werewolf like Clawd with the same coloring, only a bit younger with long auburn curls that fall lusciously to her hips. She wore a purple pair of pants along a her usual pink and black-stripped shirt and long-sleeved black jacket with its lavender cuffs and black choker with yellow buttons on it. To finish her look, her pants were tucked into a pair of high-heeled, black leather boots. She was one of Clawd's little sisters and the oldest one still in high school, Clawdeen.

"Now how in the world did _that_ happen?" Hoodoo wondered aloud in his usual loud voice as they stood, only to somehow slip and fall back down. His voodoo powers activated instantly and took Jackson down with him.

"Hoodoo, be careful!" Frankie said as she helped him up. "You okay Jackson?" Abbey asked in concern. "Yeah, thanks Abbey," Jackson smiled as he re-adjusted this glasses.

Next to Jackson and Abbey was a large machine with two big metal antennas next to it, but the whole thing looked a bit singed and one of the antennas looked ready to fall apart. "Ugh…seriously though, how _did_ that happen?" Clawdeen asked as she dusted herself off before realizing her tail was on fire and yelped before quickly putting it out.

Next to her were several mannequins, only a few were dressed, but the outfits weren't complete and a bit damaged from the explosion. "Is everyone okay?" Deuce asked in concern.

"We're okay," Frankie said as Hoodoo nodded in agreement. "We okay," Abbey added. "Same here," Jackson agreed. "I'm okay," Clawdeen added as well before frowning at the state of the mannequins, "Too bad I can't say the same for my mannequins."

"Sorry Clawdeen," Hoodoo and Jackson said together sheepishly. "Ah, don't worry much about it, I didn't like where they were going anyway," Clawdeen said waving a claw at them.

"What caused that explosion?" Deuce asked as Heath checked on Abbey just to make himself feel more sure she was okay, making the yeti smile in good-humour. "And why were you ghouls in here, anyway?" Heath added relieved when he saw Abbey was in fact okay.

"Jackson, Hoodoo and I were working on science project," Abbey explained. "And my usual spot to work on my designs was already taken," Clawdeen added, "So I had to move my work in here."

"And I was helping her," Frankie added, "When I accidentally knocked Hoodoo over."

"I kinda knocked a partially filled beaker onto our machine," Hoodoo added sheepishly. "Which caused the explosion," Jackson finished as he inspected the damages on the machine.

"What were you girls working on, anyway?" Clawd asked as Clawdeen sat at a desk by the mannequins and opened her design book, Frankie sat beside her. "Well, Clawdeen was working on a new casual line for that fashion contest for new young designers," Frankie began to explain and Clawd nodded Clawdeen had been going on about it for the last two months after she got her letter saying she was accepted as a participant. He had to admit he was reluctant to let her go after that whole Scaris fiasco; but as Jackson kept telling him, lightening didn't strike twice.

"And every time I try to come up with something and put it on the mannequin," Clawdeen added as she walked over to one of said objects, "It doesn't turn out how I hoped, stupid pieces of c-" She then kicked one of them, cutting herself off with a surprised puppy-yelp as she hopped on one foot, holding the other in surprised-pain.

"Solid iron," Frankie told Clawd before he could get all worried.

"I'll never get this line ready in time," Clawdeen said as she stopped hopping, "I'm ready to give up on this whole thing!"

"You always say that when things go wrong," Clawd smiled knowingly. "Well, I mean it this time, Clawd!" Clawdeen shot back and everyone else just watched, having seen over time that the Wolf siblings' fights were more amusing then violent, which was proven as she dramatically gestured to her ruined designs, "I'll _never_ get the designs right in time for the contest!"

"Yes, you will," Clawd said as he walked over, "And you'll win first prize at it tomorrow," She just huffed and turned away with her arms crossed, when he smirked and leaned in, adding, "And become a world famous fashion-designer, just like you've always dreamed."

This made Clawdeen blink as she registered what he just said and she was silent for a moment as Clawd held up a paw and counted down from five. As soon as he hit zero, Clawdeen looked at him and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Do you really believe that?" Though their was a small, hopeful tone beneath her scepticalism.

"You know I do, I always have," Clawd assured her before glancing at the others, "Isn't that right, guys?"

"I've known you would after seeing you design for the first time," Frankie answered. "Same here," Jackson and Hoodoo added. "If Cleo thinks you can do it, I think anyone would believe, that not going to say I do too," Deuce added with a cool smile. "I do too," Heath added. "I believe too," Abbey said with a smile.

At hearing all her friends' support, a fanged grin slowly etched itself onto Clawdeen's face. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Clawdeen exclaimed spirits renewed as she sat beside Frankie again and pulled her design book closer, "I'll have those mannequins sporting casual chic in no time."

The boils and Abbey shared a bright smile at seeing the female werewolf's bright attitude back where it belonged. "So, guys, how's your morning going so far?" Clawdeen asked as she and Frankie brain-stormed new design ideas, she never understood why Clawd did that walk every morning, but she never questioned it because he was doing well with his grades and seemed happy, so she kept her comments to herself.

"Well, the other students were annoying today," Heath said off-handedly as he offered Jackson, Hoodoo and Abbey help with their restoring their project by gathering the scattered bolts and nuts on the floor. "But I did get to turn Tremor Clops into stone for a little bit," Deuce grinned earning snorts of laughter from Jackson, Abbey and Clawdeen. "Ghoulia gave me a new book," Clawd added with a smallest trace of sheepishness to his voice.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Frankie asked in surprised-concern that Ghoulia would get in trouble, Heath and Deuce just shrugged. "You sure love those books of yours, huh?" Clawdeen asked with a small smile on her lips as she drew, "Good thing Dad got that bookshelf for your room."

"I can't help it," Clawd chuckled before looking at the cover of his book, "I just love it how each page takes me away to new places," His friends and sister all shared smiles as he went on with bright eyes, "Where's there's mystery, suspense, adventure and…" He trailed off as an unsure expression crossed his face, earning which Jackson, Abbey, Hoodoo, Frankie, Heath and Deuce noticed, "Happy endings…"

As Clawdeen continued to draw in her book, Clawd bit the inside of his cheek, unsure how to say what he wanted to say without causing a problem, while remembering what Lucifeena said to him on the way to the Labroaratory. Deciding to go with it, Clawd said, "Hey, ugh, guys, if I ask you something…will you answer it honestly?"

"Do I have fur?" Clawdeen asked jokingly back as she glanced at him playfully, making everyone, even Clawd chuckle a little. "You know we will," Frankie assured. "Why we lie?" Abbey added in question. "Dude, you know we always would," Heath added with a smile as Jackson, Deuce and Hoodoo nodded in agreement.

"It's just…well…I…" Clawd said with uncertainty, now concerning the others, "Do you…do you guys think I'm…odd?" The reactions were instant.

Frankie fell of her seat as Heath dropped all the bolts and nuts he gathered, while Jackson and Clawdeen dropped their pencils, and Abbey accidentally froze the desk she was leaning on, while nearly slipping and Hoodoo nearly tripped, and Deuce's jaw fell open. " _My_ brother? Odd?" Clawdeen asked as if the very thought was alien to her, before shooting him a pointed look, while raising an eyebrow, "Now where in the name of the _moon_ did you get an idea like that?"

"Seriously, dude, is this about what Lucifeena said?" Heath asked. "Take it from a guy who had something like this happened to," Deuce said remembering the whole Boo York experience, "Ghouls like her don't know what their talking about." Clawd shot them a grateful look.

Recalling all the highly embarrassing moments he had seen during Clawdeen's pup-years to now, Clawd gave a smirk-like grin as he playfully flicked Clawdeen on the nose as he answered, "Well, I guess, but…" He saw down across from his sister as he set his book down, "Recently I just don't feel like I fit in anymore; there's no one I can really talk to nowadays."

"Hey!" Deuce and Heath said looking offended. "Accept you guys of course," Deuce assured with a fanged-smile, which they returned, satisfied, "To an extent, same with someone like Jackson, ugh, no offence, dude."

"None taken," Jackson assured. "What bout Draculaura?" Abbey asked making Clawd tense a little, "You always have little problem talking with her."

"Yeah, before," Clawd answered downcast, "It isn't the same now though, especially nowadays." Clawdeen hummed in thought. "What about Lucifeena Fallen?" Clawdeen asked not noticing the instant scowls that appeared on Deuce, Jackson, Abbey and, surprisingly, Jackson and Hoodoo's faces at the mention of the ghoul, giving her brother a little shrug, "She seems interested in talking to you."

"Ghoul," Heath said in a dry voice, "Tell me your just joking."

"More like interested in getting her popularity as high as possible," Deuce said in a dry, bland voice, "Clawdeen, she's interested in Clawd only for how close he is to me on the popularity scale. If she got with him, it be a miracle if she didn't surpass Cleo in popularity, which is what she ultimately wants."

"And if she got that, she'd have almost complete reign over the school," Jackson added, "It'll be Howleen and that shadow genie all over again." Clawdeen winced at this, clearly remembering that particular incident.

"That ghoul, not nice," Abbey stated in her ever blunt way, "Far from perfect match for Clawd."

"Not that I ever will get together with her anyway," Clawd said with a frown, "She's rude and conceited and…brainless…and…she's worse than a hundred Cleos combined!" He then shot Deuce an apologetic, "No offence, dude."

"None taken," Deuce shrugged, "I completely agree."

Clawd let out a sigh as he let his head rest in his paws, clearly upset as he said, "She clearly isn't for me; none of the ghouls at this school are…" He glanced sadly at Clawdeen, "And besides, you know that ever since I started showing my real interests, all the students ever do is talk."

"Yeah, well, last I checked, Clawd," Clawdeen said as she stood and walked around the desk to him, "They talk about me too." She then began to sing as she gave him a passive shrug:

 **No, we're not odd, it's true**

 **No family ever saner**

 **Except one uncle who…ugh…**

She motioned her hands dismissively.

 **Maybe best to let that pass**

She then took his paws into hers with a smile.

 **In all you say and do**

 **You couldn't make it plainer**

 **You are mama's son, therefore you are class**

The other monsters watching felt their eyes widen at the mention of the Wolf siblings' mother. The subject of the long presumed dead matriarch of the Wolf family had always been considered taboo since Clawdia's days in Monster High, it was a touchy subject, especially for Clawd. Clawd, however, despite the tears that threatened to fall, smiled at being compared to his beloved mother.

She gave a playful wink making him chuckle as everyone watched as the few, rare tender and loving moments the eldest of Wolf siblings let show in public unfolded before them. As odd as it was for it be happening so suddenly like it was didn't deny that it was touching and oddly cute.

 _So I should just accept that I'm not like them?_

Clawd and the others let out light laughs as Clawdeen began to make funny gestures as she continued to sing.

 **They are the common herd**

 **And you should take my word**

 **You are unique: crème de la crème**

She gave a playful wink making him chuckle as everyone watched as the few, rare tender and loving moments the eldest of Wolf siblings let show in public unfolded before them. As odd as it was for it be happening so suddenly like it was didn't deny that it was touching and oddly cute.

However, his smile didn't last as he looked away sadly and said, "I don't know Clawdeen, what's so great about being special if it leaves you all alone?"

Seeing he wasn't getting convinced, Clawdeen made him look at her. "Hey, cheer up, bro," She said, "I know for a fact that it's not all bad being different, even if it means being different from the rest of the pack. In fact, it makes you better then the rest." She motioned to the shadows that lurked innocently around the room.

"Clawdeen…" Clawd said uncertainly with a bit of sadness, there was a reason he kept his true nature hidden till now. But at seeing her insistent look and the excited ones on the others' faces, he held out his paw toward one of the shadowy corners and with a wave of his furry hand, the shadows shifted like ink running on a shifting paper before lifting off the ground like an oily snake and glided up to Clawd's arm.

Everyone watched in awe as Clawd used his strange, yet amazing power. No other werewolf as far as they knew possessed such a power, heck, not even most vampires were able to bend shadows to their will like that, not even Draculaura's father. It was this fact that made most of their pack wary of the oldest Wolf sibling, leaving him friendless growing up and why he put on such an act when he first came to Monster High in the first place, hiding his shadow magic until that whole Valentine incident and in his rage, tried to attack the pompous vampire with a wave of shadows before getting trapped onto that pillar, exposing his secret. Not everyone had been very accepting of his gift, but his mansters and the ghouls had been okay with it, including his sisters, but he tried not to use it unless he didn't have a choice.

"See? I bet half the school would howl at the chance to make shadows do what you can make them do," Clawdeen said as the shadows danced around her brother's arms and shoulders before disappearing, "It's what makes you all the more amazing," She then gave a fanged-grin as she hugged him, "And as for being alone, I doubt you'd have to worry much about that."

"Yeah, dude, cause you don't just have your sisters," Heath agreed, "You got us too."

"And we always be here so you need us," Abbey agreed with her boyfriend. "And we'll be right there to be different with ya!" Hoodoo added with a grin.

" **No matter what you do, we're on your side,"** Hoodoo said with the others nodding in agreement. **"And if our point of view,"** Frankie added, **"Is somewhat misty-eyed."**

" **There's nothing clearer in our lives,"** Clawdeen took over with a smile, **"Then what we wish and want for you,"** She gave him a sly nudge, **"And that's a lot…"**

" _ **No matter what,"**_ They all proclaimed together and Clawd began to feel a bit better as he hugged his sister with a smile:

 _No matter what they say_

 _You make me proud_

Those words caused a highly surprised expression to appear on Clawdeen's face, before she smiled as he made a gesture.

 _I love that stunning way_

 _You stand out from the crowd_

Pulling Clawd to his feet, Clawdeen pulled him over to her side of the desk and take her design book into her arms.

 **It's all in good intentions**

 **With my colourful inventions**

 **Shows the world out there one day**

 **Just what we got**

The siblings shared a near identical fanged-grin as they shared a one-armed hug.

 _ **No matter what**_

Clawdeen made everyone laugh again as she waved her hands around dramatically, **"No some may say that all sisters just exaggerate!"**

" _That their brother's are great?"_ Clawd teased as he pounced her and began to tickle her. "Hey!" Clawdeen shrieked before retaliating, **"You are!"** Everyone laughed as the siblings rough-housed for a moment.

" _And every big brother tends to say his little sister's tops!"_ Clawd said as he stood. **"He pulls out all the stops, to praise her,"** Clawdeen said as she took her brother's offered claw. _**"And quite rightly!"**_ They sang together as Clawd pulled her to her feet, and in the same movement, twirled her around. After she stopped spinning, Clawdeen smiled as she was pulled into another hug, before looking up at her brother with a bright smile.

 **No matter what the pain**

 **We've come this far**

 **I can only pray**

 **That you remain**

 **Exactly as you are**

 **This clearly is the case**

 **Of little sister knowing best**

Clawd smirked as he waved a claw as if scolding her as added, _"And big brother too!"_

" **You're never strange,"** Clawdeen assured with a soft smile as Clawd pulled her into a tight hug. _"Please, don't ever change,"_ He pleaded quietly as their friends smiled at the tender, yet touching sight.

 _ **In the end, you're all I got**_

 _ **No matter what**_

The hug lasted a few minutes before the siblings parted with smiles. "Thanks Clawdeen, I needed that," Clawd said much better now. "Anytime, Clawd," She smiled back before going over to a desk that was covered in fabrics, ribbons, bottles of glue and glitter, a few scissors and whatnot, "Now, who's going to help me hurry and finish this?"

"Well…machine can wait," Abbey said though Jackson was a bit reluctant he ended up helping to as their project could wait. "I'm in," Deuce said and Heath nodded enthusiastically along with Hoodoo, both wanting to help.

"Let's do this," Clawd grinned as he went over to help as well.

It took a good amount of time and effort on everyone's part and they were thanking whatever deity existed that they all had the same free period, but they finally finished Clawdeen's outfits for the designer contest. Two mannequins had dark jeans with small holes here and there with dark grey fringes, but on had dark grey and dark green patches. One of these outfits had a silvery grey shirt with short sleeves with black, visible stitching along the front and back in a diagonal pattern, the other had a black muscle shirt with a full moon picture on it with faint clouds over the moon. The third was a dark blue dress with a dark brown mid-drift jacket that had elbow-long sleeves and darker blue leggings with a reddish-brown belt that hung a little on one hip. The final one was a guy's outfit, having dark jeans with rips on the knees and outer thighs, a chain belt, a dark grey, almost black shirt with rips on the sleeves and a dark brown leather jacket over it.

"Guys, these are purrfect!" Clawdeen exclaimed with glee and excitement at seeing how wonderful the outfits turned out. "Oh my GHOUL!" Frankie squealed as she hugged Clawdeen, "These look great!"

"You shoe-in for first prize now!" Abbey grinned. "Smokin' Clawdeen!" Heath agreed being careful not to burn the clothes. "You really did it Clawdeen!" Clawd exclaimed as he hugged his sister and Frankie out of joy and happiness for his sister, "You really did it!"

"With minutes to spar," Jackson added looking at the clock.

"You mean _we_ did it!" Clawdeen laughed as Clawd spun her and Frankie around, "Just let me do the rest," Her voice began to raise from excitement, "Tell Howleen to get one of those horses from cousin Zack's ranch! Cause I'm off to New Goreleans!"

(Yeah, I had to pick a random place, cause 'I'm off to the fashion show or contest or whatever doesn't sound as nice as 'I'm off to the fair'.)

It wasn't until after school and everyone else had already gone home that Clawdeen's transport arrived. Their cousin owned a nice ranch in the south and was nice enough to lend one of his horses and a cart to help Clawdeen. This particular horse was dark brown with a darker mane and tail with blue eyes, what made it different from normal horses was its bat-like wings and the sharp points to its teeth.

Deuce and Clawd loaded the outfits into the back of the wagon since they didn't want to risk Heath burning them and the ghouls had already gone home save for Frankie who wanted to see Clawdeen off. Since Clawdeen didn't have her license yet, this had to do for now.

"Be sure to text me as soon as you get there!" Frankie said to Clawdeen who nodded. "I wish you could come with me," Clawdeen said with a sad smile, she had a thick, black and purple hat on her head for her ears as it was late fall and gloves. "You sure you got everything?" Clawd asked as he and Deuce jumped off the cart.

"I got my designs, my design book, my bags, my tools for my designs, the clothes on my back, my food," Clawdeen listed, "Just a shame old Hefloot can't fly anymore, it save a lot of time."

"Now Clawdeen you know Hefloot can't fly much in his old age, much less with the cart," Clawd told her. "Oh well," Clawdeen sighed sarcastically making them all chuckle.

Clawd then gave his sister a hug as he said, "Good luck Clawdeen, you're defiantly going to win first prize! I just know it!"

"Thanks Clawd," Clawdeen said hugging him back, then Frankie and Deuce, "Better get going, maybe we can get there before the moonrises."

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot!" Clawd exclaimed before rummaging through his backpack, then pulled out a purple scarf with lavender crescent moons and lilac stars, "I made this for you, for good luck."

"Dude, you made that?" Heath asked in shocked-disbelief that Clawd was able to make something so nice. "Where'd you find the time?" Deuce asked and Clawd just shrugged, mouthing 'later' as Frankie and Clawdeen admired the scarf that was now in Clawdeen's claws.

"Oh my…it's gorgeous!" Frankie said as she fingered a star gently. "Clawd…it's beautiful…" Clawdeen said before wrapping it around her neck with a grateful, yet determined smile, "Now, I know I'll win and when I do, we'll go on a getaway vacation, just you and me: we'll get out of this place and go to all those places you've read about in your books."

"Really?" Clawd asked in surprised-excitement, "That would be awesome!"

Clawdeen gave her brother one last hug before climbing onto Hefloot's saddle. She adjust her jacket before giving the reigns a snap and with a snort, Hefloot began to trot down the road towards the open country.

"Bye Clawdeen!" Frankie called as she, Heath, Deuce and Clawd waved the female werewolf off. "Goodbye!" Deuce added. "See ya!" Heath added as well. "Bye Clawdeen!" Clawd added, "Good luck!"

"Bye guys!" Clawdeen called waving back, "And take care of things while I'm gone!"

"We will!" Frankie said though Clawd was a bit worried, having this strange foreboding twist in his stomach. Unable to fully quench it, he yelled out to her, "And try to be careful!"

They all watched as Clawdeen disappeared into the country that surrounded their school. Surely she was on her way to the scarry that would take her to New Goreleans and she'd be that much closer to be a world famous fashion designer.

* * *

 **And there, not bad for my third chapter. Well, technically second, since I don't know if prologues really count as chapters, but ah well, what are you going to do?**

 **Anyways, please, give me your thoughts and opinions, I honestly think this was a pretty good chapter even if there wasn't much monster lingo, if I made any mistakes anywhere, please let me know, same if you think there should've been a Monster High slang or pun somewhere.**

 **Anyways, Clawdeen's off to her contest, that means we might be meeting the unfortunate ponies who came to the Monster High-verse with Nightmare Moon next.**

 **Just to ask, who do you think is going to be Lumiere? Will it be Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie? Maybe it'll be Applejack. Who will be Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts? Feel free to guess or suggest, I'm all ears…err…eyes…whatever.**

 **Until next time my lovely readers!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Castle

**Last time on The Wolf and the Alicorn…**

 **Nah, I'm kidding! I just always wanted to say that!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter and I'm happy to announce the posting of my newest work: Rise of a Princess: So It Begins.**

 **Where we last left off, Clawdeen is on her way to New Gorleans (Proper spelling, so pardon me) with her new designs for the fashion contest with a horse she borrowed from her cousin. This is also where we are introduced to the ponies trapped with Nightmare Moon/Luna!**

 **So without further ado…on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost in the Woods; Meeting the Ponies

Many long hours had passed since Clawdeen and Hefloot left the school and town behind, and night had arrived, yet they were nowhere close to the docks that would take them to New Gorleans. As Clawdeen looked her map over, trying to figure out where they were, Hefloot was anxiously glancing around the dark forest as the foliage seemed to become more numerous and dense.

"We should've been there by now…" Clawdeen said more to herself then Hefloot as she looked up from the map and around the near barren forest. Most of the leaves nearly covered the dirt path, a clear sign of autumn was setting in, and the bushes were becoming almost as barren as the trees and the shrubbery became less and less.

Looking back, she wondered aloud, "I wonder if we…missed a turn somewhere…" She sighed as she turned her attention back to the map, holding up her lantern, its green glass created an eerie feeling as it softly lit up the little area around herself, Hefloot and the front part of the cart.

Clawdeen glanced up at the road briefly, only for her golden eyes to widen as she quickly pulled Hefloot to a stop muttering, "Wait a minute here." In front of them was a simple looking fork in the road with a wooden post with two arrow signs pointing in the two different directions.

Clawdeen held up her lantern to try and read the writing on the obviously old sign. The problem was that the sign was so worn from not just age, but from the elements, the words were just to faded to read, it didn't help the signs themselves were splintering a little down the middle.

Hefloot also tried to read the poorly maintained signs, looking back and forth between the two for a moment before shrugging and began to go right, only for Clawdeen to pull on the reigns to stop him. "Hold it Hefloot, I think we should go that way," Clawdeen said motioning to the path on the left.

Hefloot frowned at her before actually looking at the path she wanted to go and did a double-take, blinking. The path Clawdeen wanted to go down was no better than the one they were currently on, only the trees were completely barren, there weren't even bird nests and the path itself was barely visible beneath the leaves and the thin blanket of fog that rolled along it. The bushes were all bare and thorny like briars and the tree branches seemed to stretch out above the path like a boney arch, blocking out most of the sky and moonlight. It honestly looked like something out those Normie horror movies his master loved to watch.

Hefloot blinked once more before looking at the other path which was much more open and inviting. He glanced between the two only once before shaking his head with a snort before trying to go right again. But unfortunately, Clawdeen decided to be stubborn as she yanked on the reigns again.

"Ah, cut that out Hefloot, it's a short cut!" She frowned, "We'll be there in no time!" Though she sounded more like she was trying re-assure herself more than him, making him roll his eyes but reluctantly go left.

As Hefloot slowly went down the path, his ears twitched with every little sound, sending his eyes back and forth to the two sides of the road, Clawdeen was trying to read her map. When a strange roar echoed around them, Hefloot stopped dead in his tracks, frightened as the noises seemed to increase around them.

"Hey, this can't be right!" Clawdeen said as she turned the map upside-down, then looked around again, "Where did you take us Hefloot?" However, at noticing the sounds and distinct lack of light, she too grew nervous, "Maybe we should turn around…"

Hefloot gladly obliged but backed so far he banged the back of the cart right into a hallow tree, causing a little group of bats that hissed like snakes with forked tongues and spider-eyes to fly out from a hole in the trunk and swarm around his head. "Oh! Shoo! Shoo!" Clawdeen shouted as Hefloot let out a frightened neigh, "Whoa Hefloot!" However, the horse made a mad dash off the road and into the woods.

Poor Clawdeen shrieked as she held on for dear life while begging Hefloot to slow down. Hefloot finally did only when he nearly ran right off the edge of a cliff.

"Back up, back up, back up!" Clawdeen screamed in fear and slowly, Hefloot managed to back away from the cliff but was still nervously fidgeting, "Steady now, steady now."

But then a very loud roar suddenly rang through the air, scaring poor Hefloot so badly he reared up and threw Clawdeen right off his back, causing the lantern to shatter at his hooves. Free of driver, Hefloot charged into the woods with the cart, disappearing quickly from view.

"Ow…" Clawdeen whimpered as she rubbed her backside before sitting up and notice her lack of horse, "Hefloot? Hefloot!" She quickly stood and looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

Just as she dusted herself off she heard a strange snarling sound and slowly turned in its direction. Moving in a slow creep-like crouch was strange slim creatures that were a complete dark indigo color, an almost black color that was just barely see-able in the lack of moonlight. They had a distinct human shape, but moved on all four in a sort of crouch almost like a gorilla or an ape, but they had large feet with distinct talons that glowed like silver and their hands had five distinct sharp points. Their teeth shimmered in the faint moonlight, sending shivers up Clawdeen's spine and what had her momentarily frozen where their eyes: a cold, malicious and hungry shade of blood red on each creature save for one, which had icy blue eyes with a little crest shape on its forehead that was a slightly lighter color compared to the rest of its body.

At louder snarl snapped Clawdeen out of her trace as she realized what they were and became panicked as she shouted, "Demons!" Knowing she badly out-numbered and out-matched, Clawdeen turned and ran, the demons hot on her trail.

Clawdeen gasped and panted for breath as she ran frantically between the trees trying to loose the demonic hunters that have been preying on both monsters and Normies alike, but they didn't seem to be losing her as she shoved and pushed branches out of her way. She was about to turn to see if she had lost any of them yet when she fell over a small ledge and rolled down a small hill head over heel.

Once she landed, Clawdeen groaned as she rubbed her head before looking up and gasped. Just barely a few feet away from her was a tall iron gate. Pushing some hair out of her face, she looked up to see the demons appearing at the top of the hill and quickly rushed to her feet, and to the old-looking gate, frantically trying to pry it open.

"Help!" She yelled desperately and very afraid as she momentarily looked back to see the demons advancing towards her, "Is someone there? Help!"

But then, one of the gates swung open causing Clawdeen to fall in. Quickly rolling over, she slammed the gate closed just as the demon with the blue eyes tried to pounce her, the force causing the latch to fall into place. Pausing for breath, Clawdeen tried to crawl away only to gag when something pulled on her scarf. Looking back, she saw one of the demons had grabbed onto her scarf. Kicking the demon in the face with her heel, Clawdeen never noticed the scarf ripping in half as she quickly scurried out of reach.

Seeing their prey out of reach, the wolves went back into the woods, leaving Clawdeen to rush to her feet and run further from the gate, never realizing she left the ripped halves of her scarf behind. After catching her breath, Clawdeen looked up and breathed in with a gasp of shocked-amazement at what she saw.

At the end of a spacious, yet brownish-looking and dried courtyard, towering high above the trees was a very large, yet dark stone castle that put Monster High to same in size alone. Non-animate gargoyles lined almost every inch of every rooftop with dark purple and magenta drapes in every window, which were big and mostly rectangular in shape. The doors were just as large and dark, giving a very heavy sense of intimidation and fore boarding, creating a pit of uneasiness in Clawdeen's stomach as she could just barely see it's tallest tower against the dark cloudy sky.

But just as she began to consider going back into the forest, thunder clapped high above as lightening streaked across the sky soon after and heavy rain began to beat down. Seeing very little choice as she hated being wet, Clawdeen raced across the stone pathway up the courtyard and quickly up the steps of the patio and, after a moment's hesitation, banged the heavy brass door knockers. After barely a moment, they opened on their own.

Nervous, Clawdeen stepped inside what she head to guess was the main hall/foyer and looked around. The entire inside was just as dark and dreary as the outside and she could see the distinct choice of a indigo, dark blue and violet color scheme in what wasn't dark grey stone. Cobwebs and dust was almost everywhere. Curtains and tapestries, which had night-time sceneries, were worn and damaged, while paintings damages in various way. The only sign someone lived here was a lit pale cyan candelabra, which sat beside an orange table clock with straw yellow designs and a tawny-brown crown-top that looked oddly like a cowboy hat. Sitting on the candelabra's rim was a little mark that resembled a white cloud with a single, striking thunderbolt that was rainbow-coloured, while the clock had a similar mark on its left leg that resembled three red apples.

"Hello?" She called out as nervously walked around, playing with the edge of her coat out of habit, "Hello? Anyone home?" As she made her way near the grand staircase, she spotted an open door and went through it.

As soon as she was gone, the candelabra seemed to shiver for a moment before revealing a pair of strong rose-coloured eyes as one flame turned orange and yellow, while the other turned green and blue, and the one on its head turned indigo and red. It leaned out a little on the mantle it was on with the clock, curious, before jumping down to the ground and hopped over to the door.

It peeked in to see if Clawdeen was gone before hopping back over to the mantle. "All clear!" It whispered in a female voice.

Immediately, the clock stirred and revealed a pair of irritated emerald eyes before carefully getting down from the mantle. After quickly double-checking, the clock frowned deeply before waddling back over and slapped the candelabra upside the head.

"Ow!" The candelabra yelped rubbing its head, "What was that for?"

"Ya really did it this time Rainbow Dash," The clock shouted in a female voice that had a distinct Southern accent, "Now we have ta hide in our own castle! Ah told ya not to let her in!"

"Aw, c'mon Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said, "You saw her out there! She would've been torn to shreds if I didn't let her in, you know sometimes you take things too seriously."

"Too serious…!" Applejack repeated in a disbelieved, yet annoyed tone, "Ya let not just any stranger inta this castle, but a _monster!_ Why do ya always have ta be so problematic?"

"What do you mean problematic?" Rainbow Dash asked confused and looking a bit lost, "You know I'm horrible at math."

"Ah mean yer always causin' some kind of problem!" Applejack explained still frowning, "'Member when ya set the Princess' drapes on fire?"

"Hey, I wasn't used to these things yet!" Rainbow Dash protested as she gestured to her front hooves, which were now two stubby candle holders, "That can't count!"

"Okay, how 'bout when ya set da kitchen on fire?" Applejack asked. "I was hungry!" Rainbow Dash said crossing her arms, "And daisy and apple sandwiches sounded good at the time…"

"'N' let's not forget…" Applejack said growing more and more steamed as she said, " _ME_ on _**FIRE!**_ "

Rainbow Dash was silent for a moment before smirking in a smart-aleck way as she said, "Now that was just funny."

Applejack just crossed her arms and looked away with an angry huff. "Look, all that aside, you're missing the big opportunity here!" Rainbow Dash said as she hopped into Applejack's view, "It's been ages since we last had a guest!"

"Dat ain't a guest!" Applejack retorted heatedly with a matching look, "Dat is a _werewolf_ from da _woods!_ She could be a robber or a convicted felon for all we know!"

"Oh don't be silly," Rainbow Dash said with a dismissive roll of her eyes, "Besides, she could also be the mail-girl."

Applejack stared at her incredulously for a moment before almost screaming, "ENCHANTED CASTLES DON'T GET MAIL!" They then heard heavy footsteps heading their way.

"She's coming back!" Rainbow Dash said. "Quick, act natural!" Applejack hissed as they quickly jumped back onto the mantle and resumed their previous stiff positions just as Clawdeen walked back into the hall as Rainbow Dash's fire reverted to 'normal' fire.

"Hello?" Clawdeen called as she looked around, "Is someone here? Hello?" She could've sworn she heard two ghouls arguing in here, but then she heard the two voices whispering to each other quietly.

"We can't just send her back into the woods…" The first one said only to be shushed be the other. "Keep quiet!" The second voice hissed, "Maybe she'll just leave on 'er own."

"Is someone there?" Clawdeen called out into the darkness but she couldn't see anyone, just the oddly coloured candelabra and clock.

"Not ah word, ya hear me?" The second voice whispered again, "Not one word!"

Getting a feeling she might have disturbed something, Clawdeen took a cautious step as she said, "Look, I don't mean to intrude but…I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night, I promise, first thing in the morning I'll leave!"

"C'mon, Applejack, have a heart," Rainbow Dash pleaded softly and in response, Applejack sharply shushed her and clapped a brass hand over her mouth.

Rolling her eyes with a muffled, irritated groan, Rainbow Dash held one of her candles under Applejack's mouth until she yelped and pulled away to blow on her burning palm. "But of course miss!" Rainbow Dash called out to Clawdeen with a smile, "You are welcomed here!"

Clawdeen nearly jumped out of her boots at the unexpected voice. She quickly grabbed the candelabra and whirled around, searching the darkness for the source of the voice as she said, "Seriously who said that? Show yourself!"

"I'm over here!" Rainbow Dash replied making Clawdeen whirl around again, but once again saw nothing. "Where?" Clawdeen asked with a clueless shrug.

Seeing this wasn't getting her anywhere, Rainbow Dash gently tapped Clawdeen's ear as her flames regained their odd coloring. Clawdeen's eyes widened at the tap as well as the change in light colour. Straightening up, she looked at the candelabra only to come face-to-face with a pair of highly amused rose red eyes as the first voice spoke from the candelabra, which smirked, "Hello!"

"AH!" Clawdeen shrieked startled as she dropped the candelabra from shock, causing it to land with a hard clank on the floor.

"Ow…" Rainbow Dash groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head, glancing up at the shocked werewolf in annoyance, "Was that necessary?"

"Y-You…you can talk!" Clawdeen shouted as she pointed at her. Of all her years living with all sorts of strange, yet amazing creatures, not once had she ever seen walking, talking objects. Even for her part of the world, this was just impossible.

"Now yah up 'n' done it!" Applejack shouted as she spun down the mantle leg and Clawdeen watched in pure shock as the clock waddled over, a fierce glare on its face as it shouted at the candelabra, "Just splendid! Wonderful! Absolutely peachy!"

"You're a talking clock!" Clawdeen shouted pointing at Applejack. "Really? Ah haven't had da chance ta notice," Applejack snipped sarcastically, before trying to push Clawdeen towards the door, "Now will ya leave already?"

"Applejack, I'm shocked!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she got between the two, "What happened to that Apple Family hospitality?"

"Rainbow we 'ave ta get 'er outta 'ere!" Applejack hissed through gritted teeth, "Before the-" She cut herself off with a yelp as she was suddenly picked up by Clawdeen, "Hey!"

"This is incredible! Jackson would go ga-ga over this!" Clawdeen said as she turned Applejack around, trying to figure out how she was talking, "How in the world is this accomplished?"

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" Applejack shouted, "Put me down!"

"Maybe some kind of new gadget or something?" Clawdeen wondered. "Ah am not a gadget!" Applejack shouted indignantly as Rainbow Dash watched all this snickering, but when Clawdeen opened her compartment to fiddled with her pendulum, Applejack yelled out in alarm before saying, "Ah say, young lady!" She then slammed the door on Clawdeen's finger, before shooting the startled werewolf a pointed frown, "Do ya mind?"

"Oh geez, I-I-I beg your pardon!" Clawdeen said as her mind caught up with everything and she quickly set Applejack down, "It's just, well, it's not every day you a talk-a talking cl…" Clawdeen suddenly let out a big sneeze that nearly sent the two flying, while kicking up dust right into Applejack's face.

Applejack looked at this in surprised-irritation before her two face hands began cleaning the area around her eyes like car-wipers. "Sorry again…" Clawdeen said as she sniffled, clearly embarrassed.

"Holy Celestia, you're soaked to the bone," Rainbow Dash said deep concern as she took in Clawdeen's wet clothes and matted fur, "Come, warm yourself by the fire."

"Oh, thank you," Clawdeen smiled gratefully as she allowed Rainbow Dash to lead her towards a different room.

"Yeah-wait, WHAT?" Applejack shouted in alarm before quickly following, "No, no, no! Rainbow ya know what the Princess will say!"

As the group of three walked began to disappear into the room, they were unaware that up in a dark, shrouded walkway, partially hidden behind a column; a single figure watched with softly glowing, yet angry, greenish-blue eyes that shimmered with malice. For a brief moment, a sliver of moonlight caught pale bluish-purple mist that had silver sparkling in it like stars before the clouds blocked out the moonlight. The figure gave a soft growl before vanishing.

"As head of this household, ah demand dat ya stop…" Applejack began as she pulled on Clawdeen's skirt in effort to stop her, but lost her grip at the edge of the little staircase and started falling down the steps, pausing when she hit her head, "Right…dere!" She then landed at the bottom face-down.

"Just sit here miss," Rainbow Dash said as she gesture to a fancy, slim armchair that was made of dark, almost black wood and dark indigo cloth to match the dark violet walls and silver decorations, and the rooms deep blue and indigo objects.

Applejack looked up just in time to see Clawdeen sit in the armchair and gasped with wide eyes, "Oh no! Not the Princess' chair!" Once she was on her feet, she started walking around in little panicked circles, "Ah'm not seeing this, ah'm _not_ _ **seeing**_ this!"

But then, a purple blur sped by as a young male voice called, "Excuse me!" Spinning Applejack around at an alarming speed when it rushed by her, before she fell face first into the ground again.

Clawdeen look down in surprise to see that the blur was actually an amethyst purple footstool with green legs and designs standing on its hind-legs like a dog to get a better look at her. "Hi!" It greeted her in the same male voice that sounded around her sister's age, maybe younger, "I'm Spike, what's your name?"

"Well, hi Spike, I'm Clawdeen," She said instantly finding the footstool cute despite the fact that it was, well, a footstool and scooped it up like it was a puppy and cooed, "Aren't you just the cutest little thing I've ever seen!"

"Ah, sucks," He said the end that looked up at her gained a red hue, before he jumped back onto the floor, "Oh, you must be tried, here!" He then used himself to prop up Clawdeen's feet.

"Ha-ha, oh, Cleo would go boo-listic if she ever found out about this," Clawdeen giggled at receiving such treatment, "But seriously, Spike, ya don't have to…" She was cut off by a bright pink coat-rack with three little balloons on its topper (guess who) placing a nice, warm blanket around her shoulders, "Oh my Ghoul, what service! Thanks!"

"No probs!" The coat rack giggled with a little bow, "I'm Pinkie Pie by the way."

"Clawdeen," The werewolf smiled in response, feeling much more comfortable despite the walking, talking furniture. Made her wonder if the chair was alive too.

"Alright, dat's it! Dis has gone on long enough!" Applejack shouted now back on her feet and she pointed to herself and started to walk forward, "Ah'm da pony in charge 'ere 'n' ah-" But she was cut off by a teacart suddenly bursting through the doors and running her over as another male voice said, "Oops, sorry!"

Clawdeen blinked before looking back one way, then the other as the tea cart came to a stop beside her. The tea-set on it did not match at all and were moving around making a cup of tea on their own. The sugar holder was a pale orange color with deep blue designs with a mark by its left holder that resembled a blue shield with a single yellow lightening bolt over it. The milk holder was pale yellow with three pink butterflies by its handle and pink rims.

The tea pot was by far the most peculiar, it's spout had the distinct shape of a horn with what looked like a spiral engraving going in an upward spiral. It was white with a pair of warm, friendly light blue eyes and three little yellow crowns next to its handle with blue and black designs on its rims and lid. Next to him was a little white tea cup with pink, fuchsia and violet curve-designs for its rims.

"Hello, miss, my name is Fancy Pants," The teapot said in a kind, polite male voice, not the voice that spoke to Applejack, "How's a nice cup of tea? Should warm you up in no time at all."

"No, no tea…" Applejack mumbled into the carpet before pushing herself up with a glare, "She'll be 'ere all night; no tea!" But of course, no one was listening to her.

"Oh, I'll have jasmine if you have it," Clawdeen said with a grateful smile. "Excellent choice," The milk holder said in a soft, meek, yet feminine voice as she and the sugar holder helped make the tea.

Once it was done, Fancy Pants filled the cup to the brim and Clawdeen gratefully accepted it. But when she started to take a sip, she heard a very young female voice giggle as the teacup shook in her paws. "Heh-heh!" The voice giggled, "That tickles!"

Clawdeen nearly spat up her tea as she quickly pulled away to see a bright, innocent pair of pale blue eyes looking up with her. "Hi!" It chirped at her in the same little girl voice, "Hope I didn't scare you!"

"No, no, not at all," Clawdeen smiled taking silent note that she didn't have any peculiar marks like all the other objects seemed to have, "And what's your name?"

"Sweetie Belle," She smiled in response, "Nice to meet you!"

As Clawdeen conversed with the tea-group, Applejack too the chance to grab Rainbow Dash and pull her away to an area close to the stairs. "What?" She asked noting the orange clock looked more agitated then usual.

"We need ta talk," Applejack said in a firm, yet stern voice. "Look if this about Soarin and me fooling around in the pantry, I…" Rainbow began to say, but Applejack interrupted.

"Ah mean about 'er!" Applejack said motioning to Clawdeen, before growing rather frightened as she said, "Rainbow, do ya 'ave _any_ idea what da Princess will _do_ if she finds out we let a _stranger_ in?"

"Oh, cool yer gears, AJ," Rainbow Dash said smirking confidently, "The Princess will never have to know, besides, she spends most of her time in her room brooding anyway, how's she going to find out?"

"Yer're missin' da point!" Applejack said anxiously as she glanced around nervously. As they argued, Clawdeen sat comfortably sipping her tea, much more relaxed then she was when she arrived here.

"So, where exactly are you from miss?" Fancy Pants asked. "Yeah, and how'd you get here?" Spike added from his spot on the floor, "This isn't exactly out of the way."

"Well, I live a little beyond the forest and I go to a school called Monster High for monster like me," Clawdeen said, "I go there with my eldest brother and younger sister, and all of my ghoul friends. I was on my way to New Gorleans when I got lost in the woods and lost my cousin's horse. Then some demons chased me till I ended up here."

"How awful!" The milk holder gasped in shocked-horror.

"You certainly had a rather rough day," The sugar holder added, "I…" He was cut off by the doors suddenly bursting open, slamming loudly against the walls, startling Clawdeen so badly she nearly dropped Sweetie Belle, who quickly jumped back into the cart as a sudden ominous wind blew in, causing the fire to go out as every object gasped.

"Uh oh…" Sweetie Belle said as she hid behind Fancy Pants, who along with the sugar holder, was shaking to the point they were making rattling sounds. "Oh dear!" The milk holder yelped as she too hid as the tea cart moved to one of the corners of the room, a terrified Spike following, leaving a Clawdeen sitting nervously in the chair.

Against the faint moonlight, a single figure stood at the top of the stairs in the doorway. It was clearly female by its slim, curvious body and was just a good head taller than Clawdeen, while still a bit shorter then Clawd, not counting the long, sharp-looking, slender horn that sat on her forehead, glowing dangerously with dark indigo magic. Her cold, angry greenish-blue, slitted eyes locking menacingly on a now very nervous Rainbow Dash.

"There's a stranger here…" She spoke in a dangerously low, seething and cold voice as she glanced around, the mist flowed around her head one way like hair, while another cloud flowed another way in a sort of tail.

"M-Milady, l-let me explain," Rainbow Dash said nervously with a small step forward with a nervous smile on her face, "The girl was lost in the woods and was set upon by demons and I-"

"Who let her in here?" The strange ghoul shouted in interruption her voice gaining a strong echo that nearly sent Rainbow Dash flying, but the Pegasus-turned-candelabra was smart enough to quickly join her friends.

They watched as the ghoul slowly sauntered down the stairs before calmly circling a shaking lump in the carpet, before using her dark indigo magic to pull the carpet back to reveal Applejack, who was reasonably scared out of her wits. "Princess!" She greeted with a big, nervous grin, "Nice ta see ya up 'n' about, ah just like to start off by sayin'…" At this point her voice cracked before she broke and blurted hurriedly, "Ah was against dis from da start! Ah tried ta stop them, but would they listen ta me? No, no, no! They just had to-"

"You dare to disobey me!" The ghoul interrupted in the same strong echo, scaring Applejack so badly she retreated back under the carpet.

"You're Majesty, please!" Fancy Pants pleaded, "No one meant any-!"

"I'll deal with you later!" The supposed princess interrupted once more before her eyes narrowed on the chair; her chair, "But right now…"

Clawdeen took a deep breath as the strange female voice stopped talking and tried in vain to stop shaking. There was just something about that voice that truly shook Clawdeen to her core and made her sure this was defiantly not the type of ghoul you wanted to meet in an alley. Taking a deep breath, Clawdeen look back one way and didn't see anything, but when she turned to the other side, she came face-to-face with a face that left her terrified and in shock.

The ghoul had a rounded, heart-shaped face of a young woman just about Clawd's age with skin so black she seemed to almost blend into the darkness around them, her teeth bared, revealing the shark-like sharp-points within a tiny jaw, which was pulled back in a very angry sneer. She had dark violet mist for hair that had dark silver sparkles in it resembling the twinkling stars in the clear night sky and it tumbled down around her down to past her tights and she had equine ears. But what had Clawdeen afraid was the still glowing horn on her head.

"Who are you?" She demanded beginning in a calm voice which grew into an angry yell as she backed Clawdeen out of the chair, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"M-M-My name is Clawdeen and I l-lost my way in the woods," Clawdeen stuttered as she backed away, "And I-"

"YOUR NOT WELCOMED HERE!" The strange ghoul bellowed in anger, the echo returning. "I-I-I'm sorry…" Clawdeen whimpered out unable to tear her eyes away from that face, which the ghoul seemed to notice.

"What are you staring at, wolf?" She asked in an eerily calm voice. "Nothing!" Clawdeen fibbed instantly eyes widening as she caught the shadowed shillouettes of two large wings appearing from the woman's back. "So…" The ghoul said malice dripping from her voice as it slowly began to rise, "You came to stare at…" She then lit up the room with her hair and tail as her eyes flashed angrily as she yelled, "THE DARK ALICORN!"

Now very frightened, Clawdeen tried to run, only to hear wing beats before the self-proclaimed dark alicorn blocked the doorway, while finishing, "HAVE YOU?"

Now very afraid, Clawdeen took a wild swipe at the alicorn, who cried out in surprised-pain as she was nailed in the shoulder. Clawdeen burst past her, dashing for the front doors. However, the dark alicorn re-appeared before she could get very far and fired a pale white beam at her, forcing Clawdeen to jump out of the way.

Clawdeen tried to pounce the strange ghoul, who easily dodged by taking flight. Her horn lit itself up with dark blue almost black magic before firing it at the doors as Clawdeen dashed for them. The beam got there first and created a wall of black flames. Taking the werewolf off guard, the dark alicorn tackled Clawdeen to the ground and showed a much stronger physical strength by effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Please…don't kill me," Clawdeen whimpered in fear as she stared up at the shrouded alicorn, the only features she could still see was her glowing eyes and horn, "I have two sisters and ten brothers waiting for me back home. Please, just let me go, I won't tell anyone about this place, I swear!"

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," The alicorn said as her horn slowly died of power, "You said you wanted a place to stay, didn't you? Well, now you have one!"

"No, please!" Clawdeen screamed her pleas heard all the way back in the room where all the guilty servants listened sadly, "No, NOOO!" At the loud scream, Rainbow Dash winced with tears as the werewolf vanished from sight.

* * *

 **Dun-dun-da!**

 **Or however that goes;).**

 **Well, we've meet our main trio as well as a few others, even Luna…Nightmare Moon…whatever.**

 **Just clear things up, I think Rainbow Dash would make a better Lumiere then anypony else cause she obviously gives little concern about the rules or what somepony might say or do at first and clearly gets nervous at this sort of confrontation.**

 **As for Applejack I think she's perfect for Cogsworth, even if she doesn't get all self-absorbed, she is a stickler for the rules, even if she can tend to bend a few every once in a while, I still thinks she's perfect for everyone's favourite clock.**

 **As for Fancy Pants, I just think he has a rather kind demeanour and it was a shame that Hasbro didn't really go much into his character in the show and if they did, then I missed it (LOL!) I just think then when Clawd spends time in the castle, he'd have an easier time talking to someone who doesn't judge like Fancy Pants does compared to someone who isn't really all that understanding.**

 **And of course Sweetie Belle, don't worry I'm going to bring Applebloom and Scootaloo into this, just later on. And as for Spike, I just couldn't resist! And of course the others, everyone's going to try and be in here.**

 **Coming soon; Clawd is unaware that his sister has been taken prisoner (again;)) and is suddenly aware of how far ghouls are willing to go for popularity when Lucifeena shows up during free period at his 'spot' and asks him out.**

 **Though there's a few things I'm still debating about: should Deuce or/and Heath or/and someone else join Clawd during his time as Luna's prisoner? Or should he trek it alone and try to survive her by himself like in the actual plot?**

 **Oh and I'm still not sure if I should have Lucifeena sing a female-revised version of 'Me' from the musical because I don't know how to make it fit with not just the gender-reversed but as well as in an mostly monster-ized world.**

 **If you have suggestions and opinions, I'd love to hear them…err…read them…oh, whatever!**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Rejected Offers

**Hey, guess who's back! I realise that no one reviewed, but hey, no biggie for me, I'm the type who continues even without reviews I just wait a while to see if they'll be any.**

 **Anyways, I finally made up my mind about this little scene where Gaston asks Belle to marry him or in this case Lucifeena asking Clawd to be her boofriend. Let's see how that goes in three…two…one…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rejected Offers

The following morning at Monster High was rather peaceful, though you could spy a certain excitement in the air as a certain topic remained hushed in low whispers, though it was evident to a certain group of ghouls and their boofriends that whatever was going on was a pretty big thing. All the ghouls were giggling, eyes glowing with both excitement and a bit of envy, while the boys, while also somewhat excited had a trace of jealousy. Even Toralei was keeping the topic under wraps.

"Okay, what the ghoul is going on?" Frankie asked from the back row where she and her friends (Abbey, Heath, Jackson, Cleo, Deuce, Ghoulia and Draculura) were sitting, keeping her voice low enough so the teacher wouldn't hear her. "For the love of the Nile River, I have no clue as to what has everyone's bandages in a knot," Cleo said clueless, yet also frustrated that she didn't know what the big scoop was about.

Cleo was their age with bronze-tanned skin and turquoise eyes with the traditional Egyptian eyeliner, her long black hair had thin, golden streaks. She wore a gold one-piece under a bluish-green top with bandages on her arms and legs with greenish-blue high-heels.

"Yeah and call me paranoid, but I think it has something either to do with us or someone we're pretty close to," Deuce said. "What make you say that?" Abbey asked as they were also keeping their voices down. "Are you sure you aren't exaggerating?" Draculaura added with a perplexed expression on her face.

Draculura was also their age with a pinkish-hue to her skin with knee-long black hair with deep pink highlights her eyes being a garnet red in shade. She wore a black shirt under a light pink, short jacket with a plain pink skirt with black leggings and pink shoes. She was Clawd's ex and while they had their awkward moments they were still good friends, much to everyone's (especially Clawdeen's) relief.

"I'm with Deuce," Heath admitted, "Whenever we go by, they'd stopped talking suddenly and, like, seem to laugh a little." The ghouls had to admit that was true.

" _Do you think it has something to do with Clawd?"_ Ghoulia asked in concern and it made sense to them, as he was the only member in their usual group that wasn't present aside from Clawdeen, who had a valid excuse. Unfortunately, second period was the only one they didn't share with Clawd today. It was his free period, while they were stuck in Freakia.

"Ghouls!" Came an excited, yet hushed exclaimation that made them all yelp a little and nearly jump out of their seats. Thankfully, the teacher never noticed as it turned out to be Spectra, who had her phone up.

"Spectra, not know!" Heath said. "But this is the biggest scoop, I promised not to but I can't keep this in much longer!" Spectra exclaimed again in another hushed tone.

"What?" Draculura asked curiously. "Well, you know that I posted on my blog that Bloodgood approved a dance for later night, right?" Spectra whispered literally shaking with anticipation and they nodded, it was fresh off her blog-page and it had a little details, but everyone was excited about it nonetheless.

"Totes we know about it!" Draculura replied with a fanged-grin, "I'm still considering what to wear!"

"But that's the thing, Lucifeena organized it!" Spectra informed making them gasp, while Cleo looked a bit more angry at the fact her arch rival had planned the party, "And I know why!"

"Well, why?" Cleo asked with a snort, "To top off my party last week?" They all hummed in agreement save for Spectra, that was the only reason they could think of that the angel and fallen-angel mix would throw a party so suddenly.

"No," Spectra replied hastily, shaking her head, "It's to celebrate Clawd becoming her boofriend."

"Oh, well-" Cleo began before they all registered what she just said, "Wait!" They all looked at her in shock, eyes wide.

"WHHAAAT?" They all yelled at her earning a loud, stern clear of the throat from the teacher.

They all blushed as a few students snickered quietly. "What did you just say?" Jackson, who had been quietly working while listening up till now, asked clearly in disbelief to what he just heard.

"It's true, she's going to ask him," Spectra nodded. "So he isn't already?" Frankie clarified and she nodded again.

"Clawd won't actually say yes to the tart…will he?" Abbey asked uncertainly. _"Heck no!"_ Ghoulia said, _"He's much to smart to go out with a ghoul like her; besides, he cares less for her attitude then we do."_

"When exactly is she going to ask?" Heath asked the ghost who shifted nervously. "Some time…well…about…now," She answered with a nervous smile. "WHAT?" They all shouted again though not as badly as before. "Ah man, and the dude likes to enjoy his free period reading…" Heath groaned, "All the way on the other side of the school!"

Meanwhile, in the Home Ick classroom, well, the more secluded part of it anyways, Clawd was enjoying himself in his usual comfortable spot. Being a werewolf from such a large brood, especially being the eldest, Clawd taught himself all the basics of home care, so this was the one class he literally had to do no effort in, so he was aloud, free period or no, to just lounge about and do whatever he wanted when he had no work to do.

He was taking advantage of this as he snuggled into one of the many comfy chairs he pulled from the more open part of the classroom. Unlike the other classrooms, the teacher had Home Ick more cosier and home-like to make the students more comfortable. Cup of warm hot coco next to him, Clawd was enjoying his book when he heard a knock on the divider door. Another thing was that the teacher put up dividers around the different work sections so the students would feel all the more comfortable and not feel like looking over their shoulders.

Thinking it was the teacher, Clawd set his book down and marked his place before going over and opening the door, only to wince inwardly at seeing who it was. It was none other than Lucifeena, who leaned suggestively against the doorframe in what was no doubt a brand new dress, wings folded neatly against her back.

It was white, ironically, with thin straps that hung onto a gold band that encircled her neck. It was loose, hanging down to her just a little above her knees. At least she had some sense of modesty. It had a thin gold trim with a matching belt around her waist. However, he cringed ever so slightly at how…un-modest it was with her ever impressive chest. It was complemented with a pair of white go-go boots that had gold wings on the heels and simple gold bangles on her wrists. All in all, it painted a rather nice picture of innocent beauty…

Too bad Clawd knew better.

"Lucifeena…what a pleasant surprise…" He smiled nervously trying to keep his eyes off her chest, "I…your new dress…um…it's rather…revealing…" She just laughed in response oblivious to his discomfort.

"Oh Clawd…you flatter me," She giggled in her most enticing voice and he winced as she promptly entered and made herself at home, without waiting for an invitation of course. "Don't you have Dead Languages right now?" Clawd asked a little confused as to how she was here.

"Hall pass," She smirked in response. "So…Lucifeena…how can I help you?" Clawd asked in effort to be polite, a bit confused why she was here pacifically of all places in the school.

"Well, you see Clawd…" Lucifeena began while innocently batting her eyelashes at him as he sat next to her, "Surely you're aware a girl like me isn't exactly expected to remain single for, well, forever."

"Of course…" Clawd said not liking where their conversation was likely heading. "Well, I was thinking of ways to fix my current status," Lucifeena said.

"Well, I know plenty of boils who are willing to sweep you of your feet," Clawd rebutted uneasily knowing exactly where this was heading, "Um…the vampire with blonde hair in our Skullastic class perhaps?"

"Oh Gore-ge?" She asked with a laugh, a predatory gleam in her eyes, "He's a darling, but he's not for me…I prefer…" Without warning, she pretty much literally threw herself onto a mortified Clawd, "I want you as my boofriend Clawd!"

This made Clawd wince, not wanting to believe this was actually happening to him as he said in disbelieved-shock, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" She answered insistently, almost aggressively.

"B-But Lucifeena…I…I...I just don't d-deserve..." Clawd stuttered as he tried to bring up a few names from her long list of actual male admirers, "How about...how about...um..." Yet for the life of him, he couldn't think of someone.

"Who?" Lucifeena demanded, "Neightan? Killian? Wailliam?" Her voice rose to a near shrill level, "THEY'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! I WANT YOU CLAWD, JUST YOU!"

Her declaration made him sigh, either Lucifeena was just plain thick-headed or she just stubbornly ignored what he was trying to oh so politely hint at. How he wished he was with his friends right now. This was defiantly going to hurt him more than it was going to hurt her.

"Lucifeena, don't get me wrong, you flatter me," Clawd said as he stood, "But...I am sorry, but I just don't deserve you." He mentally braced himself as Lucifeena's face contorted with rage.

"What?" She asked in a dangerously low voice. "You heard me," Clawd said firmly, trying his best not to sound too harsh. What he didn't expect was for his head to snap to one side, the sting of the slap fresh in his mind as he said, "Lucifeena..." All he got in response was a loud wail followed by the brutal slam of the door.

Clawd heaved a heavy sigh as he flopped back into his chair, before giving an irritated grunt, "Girls..." He'll never understand them.

Never had, probably never will.

* * *

 **Yeah, decided not to go with the broadway song, to much a of a hassle in my opinion. I mean, it'd be near impossible to translate it over to a female version, then try to fit in Monster High lingo as well as the general cultural ideal in the movies. So, this is what I came up with, I got the idea from reading a genderswitch version of Beauty and the Beast.**

 **Hope you all like it!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Deal with a Nightmare

**Guess who's back with another The Wolf and the Alicorn chapter! Me! That's who!**

 **Where we last left off, Lucifeena tried to ask Clawd out, only to be rejected and left in an angry huff after slapping him.**

 **Now, where's going to be getting back to Clawd's friends and soon the castle. Will we be seeing Nightmare Moon again?**

 **Well…read and find out.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Deal with a Nightmare

When the bells rang to end the period, the students found themselves having to jump back against the bare walls or the lockers to avoid getting hit by the stampede that was Frankie Stein, Abbey Abominable, Heath Burns, Jackson Jekyll, Ghoulia Yelps, Deuce Gorgon, Cleo de Nile and Draculaura Tepes Dracula. They all had to come a bit of a screeching halt and act somewhat natural when they saw a highly upset Lucifeena a bit ahead of them with a clearly confused, yet concerned Tremor.

"So…um…how'd it go?" Tremor asked nervously, which peeked their interest. "HOW DO YOU THINK?" The angel-demon hybrid all but roared in his face, making everyone in the hall wince.

"Oh…he turned you…" Tremor began before realizing what he was about to say and gained a look of disbelief on his face, "He turned you down?"

"For now!" Lucifeena snarked defensively, "But one way or another, a Fallen always gets what they want; make no mistake about that!" That said, she stalked off, trying to preserve what little dignity she had left from her episode.

Glancing at each other as Tremor quickly ran after the blonde, they quickly made their way to the Home Ick class. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Clawd was still there despite everyone else being gone, speaking with the teacher uneasily, upon hearing the door open, he looked over and was really relieved to see it was them.

"Hey guys," He said with a weak grin, before craning his neck to look behind them through the still open door, "Is she gone?"

They didn't need him to elaborate who he meant. Ghoulia and Jackson peeked out the door just to make doubly sure that no one under Lucifeena's thumb was watching the door. _"She's gone,"_ Ghoulia confirmed as they walked over. "And so are her goons," Jackson added.

Clawd let out a sigh of relief, he just didn't need this stress right now. It was bad enough his father was talking about leadership classes, now Lucifeena wanted to be his ghoulfriend? This was just too much in one week. His father, as immortal as werewolves were in comparison to Normies, didn't live forever, they just aged slower. They were one of the few monsters that were able to die of old age or some other natural cause. As such, all leaders of a pack where to start training their eldest to take over should the time come.

Draculaura could sense where the stress was mostly coming from and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, after all if she hadn't broken up with him, he wouldn't be getting chased after by Lucifeena. "Clawd…I…" Draculaura said attempting to apologize. "Don't bother, Laura, you know I don't blame you for anything," Clawd smiled at her, "I'm just glad your happy." She smiled back at this.

All the same, Clawd heaved a heavy sigh, running a paw through his hair before getting slapped in the back by both his close bloodies. "Dude, you so have to tell us how you got Fallen so crazy-upset!" Deuce grinned. "I have to admit, it is nice to see her put in her place," Cleo smiled deviously, clearly pleased with how Clawd's rejection had put Lucifeena downhill. "It's about time someone gave the brat a spankin'!" Heath whooped earning a stern clear of the throat from the still present teacher.

As they headed out, Clawd carefully explained how he rejected Lucifeena and not to mention how she asked him out. "More like demanded," Frankie scoffed as they walked outside, now that the tiredness of it all was dwindling away, anger was starting to rear its ugly head and it was clear that it was starting to show as his pace started to pick-up.

Of all the mansters in the school, heck, in all the world, Lucifeena had to pick to be her boofriend, it just had to be him. "It's just…ugh!" He grunted in annoyed-irritation, yet there was a tiny bit of disgust in his voice, "She wanted me to 'date' her! _ME!_ Date that…crude…hoyden…conceited little…"

He trailed off in an irritated growl, blowing a stray bang out of his face, before sparing a glare behind him at the school, well, it was more directed at Lucifeena, but the school would. He then put a big mock grin as he put on a mocking voice, while pretending to be all excited, which amused his friends as he started to sing:

 _ **Dating Lucifeena!**_

 _ **Can't you just see it?**_

 _ **Dating Lucifeena!**_

Dropping the act, he growled darkly, **"Yeah, right!"** He then brutally kicked one of the benches, so hard the leg broke, startling them. The only time they've saw him so mad before was during the whole Valentine-incident, but then again, that wasn't even close to how mad Clawd was feeling. He just couldn't stand it when monsters tried to tell him what to do when it came to his personal life, outside family of course.

 **No way! Not me!**

 **I can guarantee!**

 **I want so much more than this provincial life!**

Without warning, Clawd ran off into the open field behind the school, his friends right behind him, following out of concern. He just wanted to get away from it; from the judging students, from the arrogant Lucifeena, from his stoic and overly-predictable life.

He finally came to a stop beneath a lovely, yet old oak tree, one that had been standing since Clawd first started Monster High. It sat on a bit of an upward slope on the school grounds, giving a truly breath-taking view of how the sun seemed to almost disappear behind the trees and distant mountains. It was one of Clawd's favourite places in school. Seeing it now how it was, his friends could only remain silent in awe, seeing why as they allowed Clawd to have his moment of longing.

" **I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!"** Clawd sang out wistfully before leaning against the old trunk, **"I want it more than I can truly tell…"**

As he slid onto the ground, his friends all sat down around him, enjoying one of the rare, genuine quiet moments at Monster High. It was peaceful and all around contending as a soft, late breeze blew by. Despite being surrounded by his friends, ex included, Clawd still had this odd emptiness clinging to him as he picked a lone dandelion.

 **And for once it might be grand**

 **To have someone who could really…understand…**

Molten-gold eyes watched as the seeds were gently, yet slowly blown away in the wind.

 **I want so much more than life has planned…**

As they sat in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet, they jumped at hearing a loud, frightened neigh from nearby in the forest. Looking around the tree, they saw Hefloot running towards them, leaves and twigs in his mane and no Clawdeen on his back.

"Hefloot?" Clawd said in confusion as they rushed over to see what was wrong, grabbing onto the reigns, Clawd used most of his strength to get the zombie horse to calm down, "Whoa! Easy Hefloot! Steady!"

"Wait…why is he here?" Cleo asked confused, "Didn't Clawdeen leave yesterday for her contest?"

"Yeah, these are the clothes we helped her make," Frankie said as she and Draculaura examined the cart. It was then they noticed the distinct lack of said werewolf, which Ghoulia voiced, _"Wait, if Hefloot's here, then…where is Clawdeen?"_

"Yeah, where is she?" Jackson added confused, "She wouldn't just leave without her designs, let alone Hefloot."

Cleo managed to pull out all of the leaves and branches when something came loose from the wagon. Bending down to pick it up, she gasped. "What is it Cleo?" Deuce asked.

"Look," She said revealing a single claw that shimmered and glowed in the faint light. Draculaura and Clawd hissed and growled, backing away, signalling it was in fact actual silver.

"Is that…demon claw?" Abbey asked in horror. "It has to be, they turn into actual silver when dislodged over the demon is killed," Draculaura hissed keeping her distance, "And you know how Clawd and I act around that."

Dread then filled Clawd, if that was a genuine demon claw, that meant Clawdeen encountered at least one or two demons on her way there and must've lost Hefloot somehow during it. This idea created many disturbing images in Clawd's head and he shook it furiously.

"Deuce, help me un-hitch the cart!" He ordered suddenly. "Ugh, okay!" Deuce said doing so, "Why?"

"I have to go find Clawdeen!" Clawd said as he climbed up onto the saddle, making them protest, "If that's an actual demon claw, she could be badly hurt!" Kicking Hefloot's sides, Clawd had the old zombie horse break into a gallop, while calling back, "Tell Miss Bloodgood!" They could only watch in worry.

"Okay Hefloot…" Clawd murmured to his cousin's horse, "Let's find Clawdeen!" Hefloot, no longer scared neighed before charging even faster into the woods.

Soon, through vivid memory, Hefloot was able to find the area where he last saw Clawdeen. Clawd was terrified at seeing the broken lantern and all the claw marks in the dirt and a bit on the trees, but he didn't smell blood thankfully, so that meant his sister was okay at least.

It took him a few minutes to figure out which way to go, but Clawd finally picked up on Clawdeen's perfume as faint as it was. Following it, Clawd and Hefloot soon found themselves staring up at the imposing iron gates and the large castle that was within its grounds. Clawd was awestruck at the fact such a castle of such size and design could exist so close to Monster High yet he never heard of the place before.

"What is this place?" He murmured mostly to himself as he took in its dark outline against the now dark and cloudy sky.

But then, a sudden wind blew, rattling the gates and spooking Hefloot, who started to fidget. "Steady Hefloot, steady…" He soothed, but then spotted something familiar in the corner of his eye and upon looking up at it, gasped.

Hurrying off Hefloot, Clawd found it surprising that the gates were unlocked as he opened them easily, but pushed the thought away as he ran into the courtyard. Bending down, he picked up the somewhat torn remains of the scarf he had given his sister.

As Hefloot trotted up to his side, Clawd looked up at the ominous building as he whispered, "Clawdeen…"

Meanwhile, inside the castle, more pacifically, in a familiar den atop the coffee table, Applejack was venting out all her agitation out on Rainbow Dash, who had the decency to look guilty. As the orange clock paced back in forth in front of her, all Rainbow could think about was the poor werewolf rotting away in the prison tower.

"Ya just couldn't keep quiet, could ya?" Applejack nagged, "Just _had_ ta invite 'er ta _stay_ , didn't ya?" She then began to make sarcastic gestures, "Serve 'er tea; sit in da Princess' chair, pet the dragon!" However, when Rainbow Dash didn't respond, she let a frustrated groan and snapped, "Rainbow, are ya even listenin'?"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked looking at her, "I'm sorry, you sayin' something about a wagon?"

This response made Applejack face-palm, before shaking her head in disbelief as she asked, "Ah know yer feelin' real guilty 'n' all Rainbow Dash, but hindsight, ah _did_ tell ya not to let 'er in."

"Well, excuse me for trying to hospitable, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash huffed defensively, "But can you blame a girl for trying to maintain what's left of our pony-quality?"

"What rubbish are ya spoutin' off about now?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow. "Look at us!" Rainbow Dash nearly shouted gesturing to herself, then Applejack, "Look at you!"

"What about me?" Applejack asked sounding a little insulted as she frowned at the other female. "You always were a stickler for the rules," Rainbow Dash explained, "But ever since we came to this world and took on these forms, you've gotten even worse!"

"Ah don't know whatcher talkin' about," Applejack huffed turning up her nose, "Dere ain't nothin' wrong with simply being on time 'n' somepony has to keep things organized around 'ere."

"Yeah, but all that aside, you always knew when to loosen up and have fun," Rainbow Dash retorted, "But now? It seems that with every day that goes by, each year you get more and more…" She paused looking for the right word before a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes as she did a little gesture, "Inflexible…a little more…tightly wound…a little more…" She flared one of her candles, while snickering, " _Ticked_ off!"

"Okay, okay! Ah get it, ah get it!" Applejack all but shouted in an annoyed tone, "Ah know ah've changed since we came 'ere, we all have…" She started to trail off, emerald hues widening as realization dawned on her, "Ah'm becomin'…more like a clock."

"See? And its happenin' at different rates for the others," Rainbow said with concern in her eyes, "You remember what happened ta Sunny Flare, right?"

This made Applejack wince before replying, "Yeah, well…ta be fair, she always was vain about 'er looks…worse dan Rarity…'n' dat's exactly what she's become now."

"A vanity," Rainbow Dash said a blunt, yet soft voice, nodding. "Litt'e drawers, mirror, whole works," Applejack shrugged along.

"And poor Bulk!" Rainbow Dash said sadly, much to Applejack's confusion. "Who?" She asked.

"Bulk Biceps," Rainbow Dash clarified, "White Pegasus, on the Hurricane division, really small wings, lot of muscle…dumb as a…"

"A…brick?" Applejack asked raising an eyebrow.

Rainbow Dash just gesture from one side to the other as she said bluntly, "The whole wall."

"Bulk Biceps is a brick wall?" Applejack asked in shocked-disbelief. "That's him in the kitchen behind Granny Smith," Was Rainbow Dash's answer as she pointed at the doors that led to the kitchen, making Applejack tsk her tongue, while shaking her head.

"And…you remember Jet Set…" Rainbow Dash said with an air of hesitance in her voice, "Upper Crust's husband."

Applejack's mouth fell open in realization before her face turned into a scowl, "Dat no good, loud-mouth, saddle-cuddlier! Ah never liked 'im! 'im or his wife! Puttin' da lot of us down! Always grovellin' at da Princess' hooves!"

After tapping the Earth pony-turned clock and getting her attention, Rainbow Dash leaned in and said, "They're both doormats."

A positively evil smile appeared on Applejack's face as she rubbed her hands together, "Perfect…"

"It's happening to the others, too…" Rainbow Dash said in distracted-seriousness, getting Applejack's attention, "Slowly and surely, with every year that passes…we will all raggedly become…" She gave a weak shake of her arms, "Things…"

"Ugh! It ain't fair!" Applejack said with a mix of a pout and a sad frown, "Why did we get involved in all dis 'banishment 'n' curse' business? It's ain't like we attacked Celestia!"

"But aren't we responsible for it happening in the first place?" Rainbow Dash reasoned, "For siding with her and making her jealousy and rage grow instead of trying to cure it?"

"Ah…ah guess yer right about dat…" Applejack sighed before frowning, "But how is she suppose ta find someone when all da males in dis world is either an object or a creature dat ain't a pony! On top of dat she doesn't even leave the castle!" She gestured to the open den doors, "It ain't like a guy's gonna just waltz right in 'ere and go-"

She was then cut off by an unfamiliar, male voice call out, "HELLO?" The two froze in shock, before whirling around just in time to see the end of a cloak of sorts flutter past the door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The voice continued as they quickly jumped off the table and rushed to the door, "Clawdeen? Hello?"

Upon peering out the door, they saw it was another werewolf, a male from the look of it with darker fur then the female in dark jeans and a black leather jacket with odd print on it. Once he rounded the corner, they started to talk, starting with Rainbow Dash, "…it's a boy…"

"Yes, ah can see it's a b…" Applejack began to retort before realization dawned on her. Looking at each other with wide eyes, Applejack in shocked-disbelief and Rainbow Dash in excitement, they shouted together for the same reasons, "IT'S A _BOY!"_

"Thank holy Celestia above!" Rainbow Dash cheered happily. "He must be lookin' for da girl-wolf da Princess locked up…" Applejack said numbly as she stared down the hall.

"Forget about her! Don't you know what this means? He's the one!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly around her, "The one we've been waiting for! HE'S COME TO BREAK THE SPELL!"

"Now, now, Rainbow, let's not be hasty about dis…." Applejack began. "Oh happy, happy day!" Rainbow Dash shouted not paying attention, "Oh sir!"

"Now wait a hay-pickin' minute, Rainbow Dash," Applejack said quickly stopping her before she could go after the unknown male, "Maybe dis time ya should let me do all da…" She then yelped when she noticed Rainbow Dash gone and looked behind her to see the Pegasus-turned-candelabra was heading down the hall, "Talkin'!"

"Monsieur!" Rainbow Dash called trying to get the boy-wolf's attention. Applejack immediately followed, "Rainbow Dash, as da Head of dis Household ah say, ah do most of da talkin'!"

"Yoo-hoo!" Rainbow Dash called turning the corner.

Right behind her, Applejack also turned the corner as she shouted in exasperation, "A _word!_ Just one hay-bitin' _word!_ Dat's _all_ ah'm askin' for!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Fancy Pants had refilled himself with hot water and was sitting comfortably atop one of the stove-toppers of a old-looking light green stove that had an apple pie mark in the upper-left corner of the oven. It was actually Applejack's grandmother, Granny Smith, the castle cook.

"So she's just sittin' up dere in da tower?" Granny Smith asked in disbelieved-sadness, "Oh, da poor dear!"

"Yes, and nothing anyone says will change the Princess' mind, unfortunately," Fancy Pants sighed as the sugar pot, Flash Sentry lifted his lid, allowing the creamer, Fluttershy to toss in some tea leaves, "Miss Smith, would you please turn up the heath a little."

"Oh, sure," Granny blinked before adjusting her knobs so her stove-flames went up a bit higher. "Aah…much better…" Fancy Pants sighed in content, "My new raspberry and honey combination should be done in no time."

"How does that work exactly?" Fluttershy asked meekly, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not, you just…" Fancy Pants started to explain only to be cut off by sudden clicking noises, which made them all look to see Sweetie Belle and two other teacups rushing in through the door.

One was orange with purple groves like Sweetie Belle and had tiny wing designs on its sides with light purple eyes. The other was a light yellow color, a different shade from Fluttershy, with red groves and orangey-brown eyes, a pink bow tied to its handle. They were Scootaloo and Apple Bloom respectively; Scootaloo was one of the orphan girls who got caught in the cross fire of the fight and was taken under Rainbow Dash's wing. Apple Bloom, however, was Applejack's little sister. The three were best friends.

"Fancy! Fancy Pants!" Sweetie Belle cried as they hurried up some open drawers to get to the counter. "Fluttershy! Flash!" Scootaloo cried. "Granny!" Apple Bloom added, "Yer never gonna guess what we just saw!"

"Not in a trillion years!" Scootaloo said excitedly, "Not-not in a million billion years! You guys won't believe it!"

"Yes, girls," Fancy Pants chuckled well used to their antics, "What is it?"

"It's the greatest thing!" Sweetie Belle said with a little twirl, "It's the thing every ponies' been waiting for since…"

"Since…" Apple Bloom said also excited, "Ah don't even remember when!"

"Out with it, girls!" Granny Smith said, "What is it?"

"There's a boy in the castle!" The three exclaimed enthusiastically at the same time with twirls. "A boy?" Fluttershy and Flash gasped in amazement.

"Wouldn't that have be lovely…?" Fancy Pants said in absent-minded-wistfulness as he hopped into his tea cozy, followed by Fluttershy and Flash. "Yea…wait, huh?" Apple Bloom said in surprise at Fancy Pants' response.

"But it's true Fancy Pants!" Sweetie Belle insisted, "We all saw him!"

"Now girls, I won't have you lot making up such wild stories!" Fancy Pants frowned sternly, "Getting every ponies' hopes up for no good reason."

The girls frowned at this and opened their mouths to retort, only to be cut off by a loud, excited yell. Blinking, they all looked over to see a really light blue feather-duster with indigo tips on the feathers. On the bottom of its handle was a yellow thunderbolt through a dark grey, heart-shaped symbol that resembled a double-cresting wave. He was the Head of the Cleaning crew and a former Wonderbolt called Soarin.

"Fancy! Flash! Shy! Granny!" He shouted as he rushed in, "Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Flash asked his old friend. "There's a _boy_ , a _normal_ _boy_ in the castle!" Soarin nearly yelled in excitement in reply, before literally breaking into an excited dance, "I saw him myself walking down the east hallway just a few minutes ago!"

As the others looked at each other in shock, the girls just smirked smugly as Scootaloo said, "See? We _told_ ya!"

Applejack then added, "And he's really handsome too…for a wolf…"

That got Soarin's attention made him stop dancing with a pout on his face, "Well, I don't know anything about that…" They just shared amused looks as Granny rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, as Clawd continued to search for his sister or anyone really, he was starting to get the impression he was going around in circles as he was pretty sure he passed this particular moon-themed vase already, twice. But the castle was just so large and dark, with its long, twisting halls, he was quickly forgetting which way was what and was quick to come to the conclusion that he was lost.

Just as he was about to call out again, when he heard and faint creaking noise that was a door that hadn't been used in a while opening and closing. "Clawdeen?" He called hopefully as this place was starting to get to him, though all he saw was a door he had passed partially opened.

Opening it a bit more, he peered in and saw nothing but a tall, spiral-staircase made of stone. "Hello?" He called out squinting in the darkness, "Is anyone here?" He blinked at seeing multi-coloured lights seeming to dance up the wall and up the stairs, vanishing from view, "Wait! I'm looking for my sister, I…" He trailed off at not getting a response and followed the rainbow-coloured light up the stairs.

Once he reached the top, he shivered at how cold it really was and looked around to find no one but a cyan-blue candelabra that was creating the rainbow flames. Looking around the barely lit chamber, he could only guess it was some kind of prison tower from the bars on the door windows.

"That's funny…I could've sworn there was someone…" Clawd mused as he looked around a bit unnerved at not seeing anyone, Normie or Monster, before calling out, "Is anyone here?"

After a moment, a faint cough was heard followed by a very familiar, hoarse voice calling back, "C-Clawd?"

"Clawdeen!" Clawd shouted at recognizing the voice, unaware of the candelabra smiling as he grabbed a torch so he could see. He raced to the middle cell and knelt down as his sister's smiling face appeared in the barred opening at the bottom of the door.

"Clawd? H-How did you find me?" She asked reaching through the bars so she could gently touch her brother's face. "Clawdeen, your paws are cold as ice!" Clawd said with worry as she coughed again as he grasped it, only to gasp when he saw her clearer. Her face was considerably bruised and her wrists were red with healing cuts that showed through her fur, like she been bound. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying a while.

"What happened?" Clawd said with wide eyes, anger lacing his voice but he kept it down as he reached in so he could gently touch her face, "How did you get these?"

"Clawd, listen ta me…" Clawdeen said grasping his arm before letting out another cough, "I want you to leave this place…"

"Who did this to you?" Clawd repeated more insistently, his anger more present then before as his eyes flashed darkly. "There's no time to explain!" Clawdeen insisted her eyes wide with fear, "You have to go, now!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Clawd argued. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A different, angry female voice roared suddenly as Clawd felt a hand grab him by his collar and with amazing strength tossed him aside.

Startled, Clawd threw the torch, but it landed in a puddle as a faint outline rushed to the opposite end of the room, hidden in the shadows as moon light filled the room from a window. Taking a defensive crouch, Clawd scanned the darkness anxiously for whoever grabbed him as he growled, "Who's there?" As he tried to calm his roaring heart, he tried to see some kind of sign of life, "I know someone's here, who are you?" However, all he caught was a faint, dark purple shimmer and greenish-blue eyes as the figure hid.

"The ruler of this castle…" The ghoul finally replied with some hesitance in her otherwise dark and intimidating voice, "Nightmare Moon…" A shiver ran up Clawd's spine at such a name, "What business do you have here?"

"I came for my sister," Clawd said as he slowly stood in a half-crouch, not lowering his guard, motioning to Clawdeen's cell, "You have to let her out, can't you see she isn't well?"

"Then she shouldn't have trespassed here!" The ghoul bellowed from the dark, her voice seemed to come from all directions and it honestly scared him, "She entered my home uninvited and now, she pays the consequences!"

"But she could die in here!" Clawd protested as he threw his guard out the window in desperate for his sister's well-being, now on his knees, "Please, I'll do anything if you let her go!"

"Don't bother pleading," The woman scoffed in disinterest at his desperation, "She's my prisoner and there is nothing you can do about it."

"But…" Clawd tried to protest, only for her voice to echo again as it raised in volume, making him wince. "I _said_ ; there is _nothing_ you can do!" She repeated firmly, "Now leave!" The outline then turned to move for the stairs.

"But there has to be something I…" Clawd began before getting an idea and quickly called, "Wait!" This made the outline the so called Nightmare Moon pause in the doorway and turn, dark aquamarine eyes watching expectantly.

Clawd stood fully and timidly stepped out into the moonlight and said in an almost timid voice, "Take me instead."

"No!" Clawdeen shouted in horrified-shock.

All that they were met with was silence, before Nightmare Moon slowly turned, all her features hidden in the darkness as she asked in a low, hesitant voice, "What…did you just…say?"

Clawd swallowed the lump in his voice before repeating in a more controlled and confident voice, "Take me in my sister's place as your prisoner…"

"No Clawd!" Clawdeen shouted scratching at the door and floor. "You would do that…for her…?" Nightmare Moon asked with slightly disbelief in her voice as she moved just close enough that Clawd could see a more define outline of her, but not close enough he could see any actual features, "You'd be willing to take her place?"

"Clawd!" Clawdeen protested, "You don't know what you're doing!"

Ignoring her, he answered the other ghoul, " _If_ I _did_ …would you let her go?"

"Yes," Nightmare Moon answered steel in her voice, "But only on one condition."

"Which is…?" Clawd asked dread in his chest. "That you promise to remain here…forever," Nightmare Moon said.

"NO!" Clawdeen screamed increasing her attempts to get up and free. "Forever…?" Clawd repeated in shocked-horror.

"Forever!" Nightmare Moon repeated firmly, "Or she dies in the dungeon!"

"But that isn't fair…" Clawd said more to himself as he thought over his choices. But the glare of metal caught his attention as he glanced up and took in the outline more thoroughly. It was clearly female with long hair, but it made him squint when he saw it seemed to flow in a non-existent wind one way and another long bit of hair went the other. Narrowing his eyes, he momentarily wondered just what exactly he was making a Devil's Deal with.

"First…" He said softly motioning her forward, "Come into the light." The figure hesitated, clearly unsure as the aquamarine shine disappeared, but slowly she complied and stepped into the moonlight.

First thing Clawd saw, was a metal boot, it was layered in dark indigo plating, traveling up a long, slender leg up to the knee, where a black, upside-down crescent moon on a dark blue background rested. The rest of the leg was black as night, smooth and ended at a narrow, yet round hip. As the other followed, he saw that she wore an armoured, sweetheart bodice made from the same plating as her boots, a thin, midnight-blue skirt placed over the waist for a skirt and fell just barely covering her hips and thighs.

In the center of her chest was a normal, white crescent moon connecting two metal platings that formed off-shoulder sleeves with dark indigo swirl patterns along the edge. Two arms then came into his view and wore arm guards that only covered her wrists diamond patterns that matched the rest of her armour-like attire.

What caught his attention was the black crescent moon that sat on her right hip over a purple cloud and the sharp claws on her human-like hands as a dark purple mist shimmered with starlight-sparkles in the moonlight behind her, following to the right.

Clawd felt the dread and the fear slowly escalated as he forced himself to look up at her face. Her slender neck was held in a bracer-like neck-piece that almost looked connected to her sleeve-plates. Her pure black, narrowed-face would've been attractive had it not been for the skin-tight helmet that matched the rest of her armour that curved around her dark purple-painted eyelids in a way that creepily remained him of the crescent moons she wore.

His eyes widened as another purple mist that sparkles like the night sky appeared around her helmet like hair, following ominously to the left. Jutting out of her helmet through a hole was a long, black horn, along with a pair of equine ears. He watched, paralyzed as a pair of black wings slowly rose from behind her before she suddenly opened her eyes, revealing a pair of bluish-green eyes that had slits that resembled a lizard's.

Clawd was barely able to let out a small gasp of fright as he fell back on his butt from the sheer shock of her appearance. He backed up a little when she stood a step forward and revealed her razor sharp teeth as she said, "Make your choice!" Forcing him to look away.

Reaching out, Clawdeen made him look at her as she said with wide eyes, "Clawd, no! I won't let you do this!" But Clawd, however, realized there and then, that he had no real choice and leaned in with tears threatening to fall as he lovingly placed his forehead against hers, despite the bars.

"Tell the others…" He whispered to her, "I'm sorry…"

Clawdeen was confused as he pulled away, before realization dawned on her and she started to cry as she tried to free herself again. Standing up, Clawd bravely approached the strange ghoul, finding that despite her horn, he was still taller then her by a few inches, but as she stared up at him, he found that a little comfort.

Steeling his nerve, his gaze steady as he stared into those dark bluish-green eyes, he said, "You have my word." Clawdeen broke down sobbing, while Nightmare Moon grinned.

"Done!" She said in a semi-loud voice as she walked past a now frozen Clawd. Her wing brushed against, snapping him out of it as the weight of his decision finally came down on him, causing Clawd to fall to his knees and cover his face as he heard the clanking of metal behind him.

But footsteps made him look up to see his sister kneeling next to him. "Clawd, you need to listen to me," She said wrapping her arms around him, "The pack needs you; you're alpha!"

But before Clawd could reply, Nightmare Moon intervened as her horn glowed, tearing them apart as the magic engulfed Clawdeen and pulled her away. "No!" Clawdeen cried as she struggled, "Clawd!"

"Wait, just let me…" Clawd began as he went to grab Clawdeen's paw, only for his eyes widen as his he was lifted off the ground by the same magic. He looked in time to see Nightmare Moon wave her hand before he found himself flying backward into the same cell Clawdeen had been in.

"Wait!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. "Clawd!" Clawdeen shouted as Nightmare Moon grabbed hold of her.

"Wait, please!" Clawd yelled running to stop her, but she slammed the door on him before he could get out.

Nightmare Moon dragged a kicking and screaming Clawdeen all the way down the tower. When they entered the familiar halls, the poor she-wolf resorted to begging and crying for her brother to be spared, but her words fell on deaf ears as they got outside where she was dragged to what looked like an old-fashioned coach with what looked like statues of young male horses attached to it.

"Please! Spare my brother!" Clawdeen cried in her final plea as the alicorn opened the door via magic, "Please, he's our only choice for a future leader! Do what you want to me, just let him go!"

"He's no longer your concern!" Nightmare Moon snarled as she roughly shoved Clawdeen inside before slamming it before she could get out, she then whispered harshly, "Take her to the nearest town…and make sure you aren't seen!"

Without a word, the two statues came to life as they shook off the moss that had gotten all over them, before trotting off down the stone path that lead to the woods. The two ponies-turned-stone listened with heavy hearts as Clawdeen banged the door, begging to be let out and crying for her brother, while Nightmare Moon simply walked away.

From his cell window, Clawd sadly watched as the carriage carrying his sister exited the gates and disappeared beneath the trees. His only constellation was that she was safe.

This in mind, he finally broke down and began to cry, knowing he'll never seen anything he cared about again, never noticing Rainbow Dash watching from the opening in the door. Having witnessed the whole thing, while holding respect for the he-wolf for standing up while clearly scared of the Princess, Rainbow still felt much pity for him and his sister, and could only imagine how it must've felt, and she couldn't help but feel partially responsible for letting Clawdeen in, in the first place.

Making up her mind, Rainbow Dash decided then and there to make the boy's stay at the castle as bearable and comfortable as she could. Now came the hard part, trying to convince said princess to move him to a much more comfortable sleeping place. To do this, she nervously waited in a hole in the hall near the top of the stairs for her princess to make her wavy back up.

When she did, Rainbow Dash had been a bit hesitant in speaking and had almost let her pass, before steeling her nerves and said, "Um…Princess?"

"What?" Nightmare Moon snapped as she turned sharply towards her, making her flinch a bit. "I was just thinking that…well, since the boy is going to be staying here…well, quite a bit of time…" Rainbow Dash said trying to pick her words carefully, since she knew she was trotting on thin ice, and gave a nervous grin, "I just thought that maybe you could consider offering him a more…comfortable room?"

Nightmare Moon just blinked at her, a slightly baffled look on her otherwise blank face before snorting in the candelabra's face and continued her trek up the stairs, leaving a still grinning Rainbow Dash behind, "Okay, maybe not…"

Opening the cell door, Nightmare Moon stepped inside to find Clawd still crying. At hearing the door open, Clawd looked up to see her and rubbed his tears away, golden eyes full of hurt, anger and above all sadness.

"You never let say goodbye!" Clawd managed to choke out as his tears renewed, "I'll never see any of my siblings or friends again!" Immediate understanding and, surprisingly, guilt rushed through her as she glanced away, "Why couldn't you just let me say goodbye…?"

Pity and regret ran through Nightmare Moon, recalling how she never got the chance to say goodbye to her own sister or anyone else she truly cared about before she was sent here. Now she may have just caused the same thing to an innocent person. Monster or no, no one deserved the feelings such actions can cause.

She immediately reconsidered Rainbow Dash's thoughtful advice and turned towards the door as she said, albeit awkwardly, "Come…I'll…show you to your room."

"My room?" Clawd said in surprise as he looked up, "But if this was good enough for my sister…I thought…"

"Look," Nightmare Moon interrupted as she turned and gestured around the cold, stone room, "Do you _want_ to stay in the tower?"

Clawd immediately shook his head, "No!"

"Then follow me," Nightmare Moon said simply as she waited for him to pick himself up before leading him down the stairs, grabbing Rainbow Dash along the way.

For her credit, Rainbow Dash was surprised she had taken her advice after all, but knew it would be far too much for the boy to know she could talk, so remained quiet for now as she retained her stiff posture. As they made their way through the dark, empty halls, Clawd couldn't help but notice all the night-themed portraits and tapestries as well as the dark and demonic statues that aliened the walls everywhere he looked. Despite the open drapes, the moonlight only accented just how dark and depressing the whole castle was inside and out.

Quickly catching up when he noticed he was lagging behind, the realization he would be spending the rest of his life here came crashing down on Clawd. Missing his real home terribly already, his now silent tears renewed once more.

Meanwhile, while amused at how Clawd took in her choice of interior design, Nightmare Moon was still rather unnerved by his tears. Every time she'd glance back, he'd still be crying silently and that twinge of guilt was just grow. She knew she cried for a long time after Celestia sent her here, unable to actually communicate and tell her how sorry she was. She knew for a fact it take a while for the tears to stop, but that didn't mean she wished for a break from seeing them, but she had no clue how to make that happen without making it worse.

Sensing her distress and guessing what it was about, Rainbow Dash made sure Clawd wasn't looking before leaning over a bit to whisper into Nightmare Moon's ear, "Say something to him…something comforting…try to make this place sound less like a prison…" She then quickly regained her stiff pose as Nightmare Moon blinked in acknowledgement.

Looking back, she said to him, "I...hope you like it here..." Upon no response, she looked to Rainbow Dash for help, the she motioned for her to continue, "The castle is your home now just as it is mine, so you can go where you wish...except the West Wing, that is."

This got Clawd's interest as he looked up and started to ask, "Why? What's in the West...?"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Nightmare Moon instantly exploded as she rounded on him, her mane and tail flared out around them like a thick fog, "You are never to go there, am I understood?" Too shocked to answer, Clawd flinched as she stepped forward, blocking almost everything but herself from view with her extending hair as she all but screamed in his face, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Too scared to argue, he just nodded quickly and almost squeaked out of fear, "Yes!"

A low clear of the throat made Nightmare Moon glance at Rainbow Dash, who despite her own fear, was making a cutting motion with both arms, telling her to stop. It was then she realized what she was doing and quickly took a few steps back from him. Clawd blinked as he watched the dark alicorn take a few deep breathes, and as she did, her mist-like mane and tail shrunk back towards her, resuming their previous, calm state.

Once she recovered from her outburst, she motioned Clawd to resume following her. After a mental debate, he slowly did and they silently walked down the rest of the hall to a pair of dark indigo doors with open wing patterns on them. Opening one, Nightmare Moon stepped aside, allowing Clawd to silently walk in and take in the dark blue and black themed room; the only thing that was out of place was its large, snow-white wardrobe with purple designs and three pale blue diamonds on one of its doors. Other than that, everything in the room was a perfect match and seemed to fit in with the rest of the castle.

"I hope you find everything...comfortable," Nightmare Moon told him as she watched him take in everything, "And should you need anything, anything at all, my servants will tend to it; all you need to do is call." To show he understood, he nodded slightly, almost stiffly and it left her a little awkward about what to do next, until Rainbow Dash hissed in her ear, "Dinner! Invite him to dinner!"

Nightmare Moon a stiff nod at the candelabra, before returning her attention to the male werewolf. "Also, just one more thing...Clawd, was it?" She said and he nodded stiffly again, "I except you to join me for dinner this evening and..." His eyes widened when he felt the feathers of her black wings brush against his shoulders as her body just seemed to ghost over his back as her ice-cold breath tickled his ear as she spoke low into it, "That isn't a request."

And like that, her presence was gone and he turned just in time to see the door close. All he could do for the next three to five minutes was stand there from the shock of her sudden bold move, before he finally snapped out of the trance she seemed to have put him under as his anger came back with a very blood-thirsty vengence. Unable to keep it in, Clawd let out an angry, yet pain-filled howl as he grabbed a pillow and began punching it into the wall. As much as Clawd knew it wouldn't help his situation, it made him feel somewhat better as his hurt began to flow from his mouth:

 **Yes, I made the choice**

 **For my little sister, I will stay**

 **But I don't deserve**

 **To lose my freedom in this way**

 **You...**

Letting out his pain at the door, he howled again, "MONSTER!" From the end of the hall, Nightmare Moon looked at up hearing the second howl and her ears flattened themselves against her head as her eyes shimmered with hurtful tears, regret clear on her face. Slowly she disappeared behind the corner until her tail disappeared from sight, knowing better then to try and confront him right now.

 **If you think that what you've done is right, then...**

 **You're the Devil's Fool!**

 **Think again...**

Unable to take pounding the pillow into the wall anymore, Clawd slid against it as his tears renewed as he looked up at the high ceiling. It was filled with spiderwebs and cobwebs that were caked with dust from age, stretching all the way across to and down the dusty curtains. A mound of dust and dirt actually piled up in one corner. It was hard for him to believe that were any servants at all with how dirty they let the place get.

 **Is this home?**

 **Is this where I should learn to be happy?**

 **Never dreamed**

 **That a home cold be so dark and cold**

He feebly wiped at his tears, but did little good his many centuries of long, happy memories with his large family flooded many, along with the memories of meeting all his friends and the times they've had.

 **I was told**

 **Every day of my pup-hood**

 **Even when we grow old**

 **Home should be where the heart is**

 **Never were words so true!**

 **My heart's far, far away**

 **Home is too...**

Standing as he tried one last time to wipe his tears away, Clawd walked over to his new bed and sat down. Its dark blue sheets were soft to the touch but the color itself was worn and faded from age, wrinkled a bit at the edges. The nice side of it did little to distract Clawd from the fact the fancy bedroom was nothing more then a fancy prison cell. One of which he planned to get use to as he had no intention to be anywhere near the dark alicorn; for dinner or any other occasion.

 **Is this home?**

 **Is this what I must learn to believe in?**

 **Try to find something good**

 **In this tragic place?**

 **Just in case**

 **I should stay here forever**

 **Locked in this empty place**

Taking out his ICoffin, Clawd was immensely disappointed to find there was no service whatsoever, so he couldn't call for help, not that he was sure anyone would believe a strange female monster he's never seen before had him trapped in her castle. Opening his pictures, a sad smile stretched across his face as he scrolled through his pictures of his friends and family, lingering on those with Clawdeen in them.

 **But oh, that won't be easy**

 **I know the reason why**

 **My heart's far, far away**

 **Home's a lie...**

Looking out his window, Clawd found he had the perfect view of the forest and courtyard, and he easily spotted Hefloot safe in the stables from the cold, munching on what seemed to be hay and drinking from a trough of water. At least the servants had some common sense to look after his cousin's horse. Yet, that bright side of things made Clawd think all the more of his cousin, who also attended Monster High during the annual exchange-season for the summer, which lead to Clawd actually missing his school as boring and predictable as it tended to be, at least he wasn't under lock and key.

 **What I'd give to return**

 **To the life that I knew lately**

 **And to think, I could live**

 **Without out that old provincial school...**

 **But I know that I can't**

 **Solve my problems by going back...**

As he slid off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair, he noticed the familiar tatters of purple flutter out of a pocket and fall to the ground and he instantly recognized it as Clawdeen's scarf. Quickly picking it up, he noticed it was drying, but still had tiny hairs of her fur on it. Whimpering, he held it close, picking up the faint traces of her lavender perfume on it, as it was the last thing he truly had of at least one of his sisters.

 **Oh, but then...**

 **As my life has been altered once**

 **It can change again**

 **Build higher walls around**

 **Change every lock and key**

 **Nothing lasts...nothing holds...**

 **All of me...**

 **My heart's far, far away**

 **Home and free...!**

Clawd laid down on his side, pulling the scarf as close as possible as he cried all over again

* * *

 **Oh, poor Clawd:(...**

 **But on a somewhat upper note, we've truely met Nightmare Moon...Luna...oh, whatever...**

 **I just want to make it clear as Clawd didn't get an actual singing actor or whatever, I'm just stating as of now that I'm making his in this fic...what for it...Harry Styles!**

 **Well...I can't of anything else to say...LOL!**

 **Well, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Dance of the Fallen

**I'm back! And I'm here to say sorry for the delay, I'm trying to get caught up with my other stories and it ain't easy I can tell ya that much.**

 **Okay, so last time, Clawd has meet Nightmare Moon (until flashbacks or otherwise, I'm calling her that, so there!) and has made his deal with her, him for Clawdeen, who is getting a one way trip back to Monster High. Speaking of, the dance is happening and this is our 'Gaston scene' only there going to be a bit of an obvious change.**

 **And we're starting in three…two…one…**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dance of the Fallen

Deep in the catacombs of Monster High, dark decorative lights were strung up, illuminating the large cave beautifully in what should have been Lucifeena's celebration party for finally choosing a boofriend. Almost all the students were having a grand time, wearing their best clothes, dancing, laughing, mingling happily as ghosts and bats flew about high above with glee.

However, one ghoul wasn't having such a great time as she brooded up on a slightly higher part of the floor in a special chair that was Gothic-themed with silk and frills with touches of white. This ghoul was none other than Lucifeena Fallen herself, who was still steamed about her rejection.

Watching from afar was an amused group of friends; Cleo, Deuce, Frankie, Draculaura, Abbey, Heath, Frankie's boofriend Andy Beast, Jackson, Ghoulia and Draculaura's soul mate, a vampire named Sammy J.

Andy didn't belong to a known species of monster and was able to turn into a more monstrous version of himself that was easily taller then the cave itself. He had light purple skin and darker hair with dear-like ears and minitiature antlers with yellow irises and had a dark purple goatee. Like the other boys he wore formal attire, but due to his lack of knowledge about modern things due to spending most of his life in isolation, his was a bit more old fashion that was indigo with touches of dark purple to match his hair with a dark blue shirt.

Sammy J was short for Samuel Jr. He had short, layered brown hair with small, random light blonde highlights and like Draculaura, he had a more unique skin tone. Like Draculaura, who had a pink hue to her skin, Sammy J had a very light blue hue to his and bright emerald eyes.

"I can't believe she's still actually, like, pouting!" Deuce chuckled. "I can, she's worse then Neferra," Cleo smirked clearly enjoying Lucifeena's misfortune, "When she doesn't get what she wants, she acts like it's the end of the world."

"I just don't get it though," Sammy J said arm around Draculaura, "She has countless admirers," He motioned to the group of mansters that were trying in vain to cheer their 'angel' up, "Why is it such a big deal that Clawd told her no?"

"Because she isn't used to being told no by anyone other then her parents," Draculaura replied having known the ghoul the most since their fathers were business partners, "She's beautiful and she knows it, she just isn't used to the fact a boil that doesn't have a ghoulfriend doesn't want her."

"As much as I'm surprised that Clawd turned down a hot, popular babe," Heath said before assuring Abbey, who was frowning at him, "Just stating a fact!" He then calmed down, "I'm not surprised he did, he doesn't care about popularity; he cares about character."

"And let's face it dudes and dudettes," Deuce nodded, "Lucifeena has the worst attitude in the whole school."

They nodded, silent for a moment, before cringing at a loud, overdramatic cry before Jackson commented, "But does she _have_ to do that?"

" _Hey, did anyone get any word from Clawd or Clawdeen yet?"_ Ghoulia asked worriedly as she checked her ICoffin, _"I haven't heard from either of them yet."_ They all shook their heads, clearly worried for the Wolf siblings.

Meanwhile, unaware of the groups worried for the wolf that caused her upset. "Who does that Wolf think he is?" Eathan frowned to his fellow Lucifeena-admirers. "Yeah, how can he not want to date Lucifeena?" Fangexander added just as in disbelief by the fact but also angered due to the fact that he and the others did what ever they could just to get Lucifeena's attention and yet, Clawd told her he had no interest in her at all.

"And look what he caused her!" Tremor said holding a plate of Lucifeena's favourites, also boiling over what happened, since he hated seeing his best friend/crush cry period.

As if hearing him, Lucifeena practically wailed, "Dismissed, rejected!" As Tremor walked over, carrying the tray, he reached for the second glass of punch he brought for himself, only to blink when she grabbed both, "Practically _publicly HUMILIATED!"_

She threw both glasses at a nearby wall, making Tremor jump back and flinch as they shattered into bits. "I just can't bare it!" She sobbed dramatically. "Um…more punch?" Tremor shrugged cluelessly, earning face-palms from Lucifeena's other admirers.

"What for? Nothing helps," Lucifeena said still crying dramatically, "I don't know how you all can stand to look at me…"

"That wolf is going to pay for this," Draco swore, "That's a promise!"

"What's the point?" Lucifeena pouted at her swooning admirers, "We all know why Clawd did it…I am hideous…that's why he doesn't want me…" Of course she was lying through her teeth, but the only ones who knew that were Clawd's now scowling friends. Her words brought gasps of shock from not only her admirers, but from the whole cave.

As she turned away, acting ashamed, a hint of a smile tugged her blood-red lips as she thought, 'Daddy's Fools…as if I could ever be hideous…'

"I'm disgraced!" She said ashamed.

There were immediate shouts of protests from those who didn't know her true colors. "YOU?" Tremor asked in disbelief being the only one with the courage to run up to an obviously emotionally unstable angel, "Never!" She turned away from him, but he wouldn't let up, "Lucy, you gotta pull yourself together!"

She was actually touched by the genuine concern in his eyes and watched as he started to sing to her with his usual bright smile, **"Lucifeena, please don't look glum,"** He tried to make her smile, **"Or look so down in the dumps!"**

Frowning as her eyes flashed with anger, Lucifeena suddenly punched him in the face, sending Tremor flying into the crowd of admirers. Bouncing back up, Tremor was soon followed by the admirers as he told her, **"Any single guy liked to be with you hon., even if taking your lumps!"**

Even Heath and Deuce face-palmed at the bad pick of words, while Lucifeena fixed a scathing look on the Cyclops. Quickly trying to make amends, Tremor tried again, **"There's no ghoul in school as admired as you! You're perfect in every way!"** Cleo snorted at that, **"Everyone's awed and inspired by you and its not very hard to see why…!"**

Lucifeena just raised an eyebrow, interested in seeing what compliments the mansters had for her this time. At seeing her interest peeked, the admirers all began pointing out her best points and features.

 _ **No one can sing like you Lucifeena**_

 _ **Can dance like you Lucifeena**_

 _ **No one's wings are as lovely as yours Lucifeena**_

 _ **For there's no ghoul in school half as lovely!**_

 _ **Perfect, a pure paragon!**_

" **You can ask any Eathan, Fangexander or Draco…"** Tremor continued as Clawd's friends rolled their eyes, **"And they'll tell you which ghoul's the best of them all!"**

 _ **No…one's…seen places like Lucifeena!**_

 _ **A true queen like you Lucifeena!**_

" **No one can procure true fame like you can, Lucifeena!"** Tremor added smiling at her in admiration making the boils of the group shake their heads in pity.

Lucifeena shrugged, seeing no harm in including herself as she flicked her hair in an attractive way and joined in, _"As a specimen, yes, I'm so captivating!"_

" _ **My, what a ghoul, Lucifeena!"**_ Almost the whole student body joined in. Then, everyone was raising their glasses in the girl's honour, including the group, though they were reluctant.

 _ **Give hive hurrahs! Give twelve hip-hips!**_

" **Lucifeena's the best and the rest is all drips!"** Tremor exclaimed proudly lifting his own glass in the air.

Unfortunately, he lifted it up too fast, causing the punch to go flying into Lucifeena's face. Realizing what happened, Tremor smiled sheepishly as Lucifeena growled at him. Not wanting to get his butt-kicked, Tremor quickly dived beneath the table as Lucifeena pounced on Toralei and her sisters, and began wrestling with them.

 _ **No…one…fights like our Lucifeena!**_

 _ **Douses lights like Lucifeena!**_

 _ **In a cat-fight no one dares top Lucifeena!**_

Seeing it save to come out, Tremor crawled out as a certain vampire trio smiled dreamily at her, nodding along with the song as they added, "For there's no one as curvy and saucy…"

Hearing this made Lucifeena smirk as she made a sassy pose, _"As you see I've got sass left to spare!"_

" **Not one bit of hers scraggly or lanky!"** Tremor added.

" _That's right!"_ Lucifeena nodded before smirking as she flicked her hair again, _"And don't you forget my long lovely hair!"_ Clawd's friends were irritably watching and listening as the whole dance turned into a fest for Lucifeena to bask arrogantly in their praises.

 _ **No one bids like you Lucifeena!**_

 _ **Matches wits like you Lucifeena!**_

 _ **In a match, no one dares to compete with our Lucifeena!**_

" _I'm especially good at expectorating!"_ Lucifeena laughed. _**"My, what a ghoul, Lucifeena!"**_ The crowd of students cheered.

Feeling the need to boast, Lucifeena placed herself provocatively on her chair, making slow, fluid motions to her skin as she sang, _"When I was a small girl I bathed four times in milk, to prevent any blemish or spots!"_ There were gasps of amazement, while Cleo again snorted, knowing she stole that from her when they were friends when they were younger, _"And now that I'm grown I bath six times in milk, so my skin is simply off the charts!"_

Then, Lucifeena's arm gave a brief glow of energy, before she carefully aimed and fired small, bullet-like blasts at a barrel of soda, allowing the nearby mansters and ghouls to refill their glasses.

 _ **No one shoots like Lucifeena!**_

 _ **Makes those beauts like Lucifeena!**_

" **Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Lucifeena!"** Tremor added gesturing to the impressive heels on Lucifeena's boots as she walked towards her chair.

" _I must have red in all of my decorating!"_ Lucifeena cried gesturing to all of the black and red decorations.

" _ **My, what a ghoul!"**_ Almost everyone cheered, _**"Lucifeena!"**_ Lucifeena then sat back into her chair, basking in the cheers.

This time, Cleo and all them snorted, rolling their eyes in annoyance. Everyone jumped in surprise as the doors flew open, followed by a very battered, dirty and afraid Clawdeen, who was practically tripping over herself rushing in. Her clothes were a bit tattered and her hair was a mess, but the biggest thing were the big, dark and noticeable bags under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in a while.

"HELP!" She practically screamed, "SOME BLOODY HELP ME!"

"Clawdeen?" Frankie, Cleo, Draculaura and Abbey asked in shock as Ghoulia did a shit take. "What happened to you?" Cleo asked taking in the werewolf's state with very wide eyes.

"Please, I need your help!" Clawdeen shouted pleadingly to the crowd, before grabbing the nearest monster, which was poor Toralei and shook her as she said, "She's got him! She's got him locked up in a dungeon!"

"Meow!" Toralei said annoyed, yet more alarmed having never seen the middle Wolf sister like this, "Who?"

"Who do you think?" Clawdeen practically yelled in the poor were-cat's face, before shoving her away as she answered, "Clawd!"

"What?" Her friends shouted in shock. "Who's got Clawd?" Deuce asked worried since he knew Clawd was a very strong, young werewolf, so he wouldn't be very easy to subdue.

"We have to go now before she does Lord knows what to him!" Clawdeen yelled running about frantically like a chicken that had its head cut off, worry and fear clear in her eyes as she gestured to the door, not listening, "There isn't a minute to loose!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Clawdeen," Lucifeena said clearly amused and not at all worried as she shifted in her seat, "Who's got Clawd locked in a dungeon?"

"An alicorn! A horrible, monstrous, demonic black alicorn!" Clawdeen practically screeched in answer, not caring how ridiculous the whole thing sounded, "She calls herself Nightmare Moon and she's holding Clawd captive after he gave himself up to free me! We have to get him out now!"

Now no one was a fool, they knew exactly what alicorns were, almost everyone did. Alicorns were an ancient, practically extinct race that hadn't been seen for over thousands of years, even Draculaura's father never saw one. After a brief silence, everyone burst out laughing save for her friends.

Clawdeen, however, lowered her arms in confusion, before gesturing to the door, "I'm being serious here, we have to go help him!"

"Come off it Wolf!" Lucifeena said sceptically, "An alicorn? Really?"

"Yeah, whose leg are you trying to pull?" Tremor asked scoffing. "No one's!" Clawdeen yelled angrily.

"Clawdeen you are sure?" Abbey asked concerned, "Alicorns not seen in over many years, no one know what even look like."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Clawdeen nearly yelled again, "Do you think I'd do all this to myself?" She motioned to her battered body and tattered, dirty clothes, "I'm telling you Nightmare Moon's real, I saw her myself!"

"Oh really?" Toralei asked smirking, "Was she a tall alicorn?" She motioned to how big she meant.

"Just around Clawd's height actually," Clawdeen answered, "That's assuming ya count her horn!"

"With huge wings!" Manny laughed as he flapped his arms like wings. "Believe me, huge!" Clawdeen answered.

"With a big, sharp, cruel horn?" Tremor asked mockingly making everyone laugh save for Clawdeen's friends, who were glaring. "Yes, yes!" Clawdeen shouted before turning to Lucifeena, "Will you help me?"

"Guys, seriously," Frankie said with worry as she eyed all the bruises on Clawdeen, "What if this is real?"

"Impossible!" Manny scoffed, "Alicorns aren't real anymore!"

"BUT NIGHTMARE MOON IS!" Clawdeen now screamed in exasperated-annoyance.

"Okay, okay, Clawdeen!" Lucifeena said winking at her admirers, "We'll 'help' you out."

"You will?" Clawdeen blinked in surprise, before smiling as she started, "Oh thank you, thank…HEY!" She shouted as she picked up by one of Lucifeena's admirers, who turned out to be another werewolf, "Put me down!"

She screamed as she was thrown out of the cave. "That wasn't nice!" Frankie shouted angrily, "What if there really is an alicorn out there?"

Lucifeena didn't care and laughed, "And we care why?"

Huffing, Frankie stormed off, followed shortly by her friends. Not before Abbey froze the werewolf that threw Clawdeen out. "Nice one babe," Heath smiled which the Yeti returned.

"Crazy old Clawdeen," Fangexander laughed. "She always is good for a laugh," Eathan agreed.

At hearing this, Lucifeena's eyes widened as an idea suddenly began to form in her mind as she said to herself as Tremor walked up to her, "Crazy Clawdeen…" Her eyes widened further as she turned a purely wicked smile at her friend, who blinked as she repeated, "Crazy Clawdeen!" Saying it again made her like the idea all the more.

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" Tremor asked raising an eyebrow, "You starting to creep me out…"

Turning to him, she elaborated, _"Tremor, I'm afraid I've been thinking…"_

" **A dangerous pastime?"** Tremor gasped in surprise.

" _I know,"_ Lucifeena smirked deviously before pulling him closer to speak more quietly, _"But that deranged wolf-girl is Clawd's sister and her sanity's slowly becoming so-so."_

 _Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

 _Since I looked at that loony werewolf girl_

 _See, I promised myself that Clawd would be mine_

 _And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

"Now if I-" Lucifeena said not noticing she had gotten the whole cave's attention as she whispered the rest of her plan into Tremor's ear. "Yes?" Tremor asked curiously.

"Then I-" Lucifeena continued to whisper in his ear, smirking as his eye widened in shock. "No!" Tremor exclaimed, "Would he?"

Lucifeena whispered the rest of her plan and then winked with a wide smile, "Guess!"

It then dawned on Tremor what she was getting at and smiled widely, "Now I get it!"

Both standing, they called out, "Let's go!" Lucifeena then curtsied and held out a hand to Tremor, who blushed but took it. Together, the old friends began to dance around.

 _ **No one plots like Lucifeena**_

 _ **Takes cheap shots like Lucifeena**_

 _ **Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Lucifeena**_

" _Yes I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful,"_ Lucifeena smirked smugly. **"As down to the depths you descend!"** Tremor added.

" _I won't even be mildly remorseful!"_ Lucifeena laughed as Tremor spun her around. **"Just as long as you get what you want in the end!"** Tremor smirked as he dipped her.

 _ **Who has brains like Lucifeena?**_

 _ **Entertains like Lucifeena?**_

 _ **Who can make up these endless refrains like Lucifeena?**_

The other students watched this for a moment before immediately grabbing partners. Soon the entire dance floor was filled with dancers.

 _ **And her new status we soon will be celebrating…!**_

 _ **My, what a ghoul…Lucifeena!**_

As the students continued to party and have fun in the catacombs, Clawdeen wandered the school grounds clutching her coat tightly around herself. She tried looking to the teachers for help, but they were either too determined to get home to listen or laughed at her as soon as they heard 'alicorn' and kept on walking.

Clawdeen leaned against the foundation of the school, dejectedly, tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at the moon and wondered aloud, softly, "Will no one help me…?"

"We will," A familiar voice said making Clawdeen gasp and look up to see her friends smiling at her. She smiled back, albeit, weakly.

* * *

 **And is the renewed 'Lucifeena' song!**

 **Yeah…it wasn't easy to put together what with this being more Monster High and everything, and there little sensible rhythms that work with not only this universe, but also the genderswitch. So…yeah, this is the best I was able to come up with.**

 **Also, poor Clawdeen, but at least she has her friends to back her up when no one else will. I just felt bad that literally no one was willing to give Maurice the benefit of a doubt or at least make sure he didn't freeze to death and got home okay.**

 **Also, this put a bit of more background at the beginning about Lucifeena as well as her character. What do you guys think of her? Love her, hate her? I'm just dying to know!**

 **Oh and coming up next: A battle of wills of sorts; its Clawd Wolf VS Nightmare Moon! Who's going to emerge victorious? And who's going to get their tush handed to them in a very humiliating way?**

 **Well…only I know and I ain't spoiling!**

 **Wait for the next chapter to find out! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Clawd VS Nightmare Moon

**Hey guys, I'm back! Well…not all that much to say really…we left off where Lucifeena basked in praise of most of the student body of Monster High, Clawdeen tried to get help but was thrown out of the cavern, but at least she has her friends who are willing to give her the benefit of a doubt.**

 **Now, it's back to the castle and Clawd! Ooh! Let's see what happens!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Battle of Wills: Clawd VS Nightmare Moon

Back at the castle, Clawd laid weeping on his new bed, clutching onto his sister's scarf for what he was sure was at least an hour and a half, maybe a bit longer, he didn't bother to check his ICoffin. He gave a low whimper just as he heard a knock at the door as an unfamiliar male voice called out softly, "Hello?"

Realizing it wasn't Nightmare Moon, Clawd sat up and wiped his tears away as he called back, "W-Who is it?"

"Fancy Pants, sir," The voice replied through the door, "May my friends and I come in?"

Seeing how it couldn't hurt, Clawd got up and opened the door, expecting some other unfortunate monster or Normie that Nightmare Moon had trapped, whilst wondering what kind of name was Fancy Pants. Imagine his utter shock to see a white teapot with an oddly spiralled spout hop into the room followed by a light yellow and pink creamer, an orange and blue sugar pot, three different coloured teacups and a purple footstool with green legs and matching spine designs. Oddly, they all had strange and different symbols except the cups and the footstool.

"Hello there sir," The creamer spoke in a very soft female voice. "Sorry if we're interrupting anything, but Flash here heard you crying down the hall," The teapot said in the same male voice that spoke through the door, motioning to the sugar pot, "And we all thought you could use some cheering up."

"And as Fancy here always says," The sugar pot, apparently named Flash, said in a slightly younger male voice, sounding just around his own age, "Nothing cheers a spirit up like a nice, warm cup of tea."

"Or cups, in this case," The creamer added sheepishly as she looked at the tree cups, who were all peering up at him with different coloured, but very young and innocent eyes.

This was too much for Clawd to take in as he just stared at them silently for a full thirty seconds before cautiously backing away with wide eyes as he stuttered, "Y-You're a…but you're all…all…" He accidentally banged into the wardrobe and gasped when it gave a jolt of its own.

He whirled around in shock when a more sophisticated, female voice shouted in surprise and was stunned further when a pair of deep blue eyes stared back at him the decorative head of the wardrobe. The wardrobe chuckled in the same voice before saying, "Careful there darling, you almost knocked me clean over!"

"Now Rarity," The creamer said hopping closer to the wardrobe, "Be nice."

"This is impossible!" Clawd said as he sat on his bed, trying to make sense of the whole thing, "And I'm a werewolf!"

"Well, I realize this is a lot to take in," Rarity nodded as she leaned next to him on the bed, making her half sink and Clawd's lift up from her weight, "But here we all are," She then smiled at him, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'm Rarity by the way, the royal dresser and wardrobe designer," She then motioned to the creamer, "You've met my friend Fluttershy, here."

"And I'm Spike," The footstool introduced, "I'm something of the page boy, you know running errands and such."

"And I'm Apple Bloom!" The yellow teacup said hopping excitedly. "I'm Sweetie Belle," The white cup added with a twirl. "And I'm Scootaloo," The orange one added grinning, "We used to help Spike out but nowadays we just help with the kitchen duties."

"And I'm Flash," The sugar pot added, "Flash Sentry, I help around the kitchen too."

"It's nice meeting you all," Clawd smiled as he got over his shock, sliding off the bed so he could sit on the ground and gently pet Spike, who actually purred at the attention, "I'm Clawd, Clawd Wolf, I'm from a school not far from here."

"See Fancy Pants," Sweetie Belle said looking shyly up at the smiling werewolf, "We told ya he was handsome."

Scootaloo then muttered out of the corner of her mouth, "For a wolf."

"Alright girls, that'll do," Fancy Pants said pouring tea into Scootaloo, "Remember, move slowly and don't spill."

With practiced ease, Scootaloo slowly hopped over to Clawd who carefully picked her up. "Thank you, it smells delicious," Clawd said gratefully giving a delighted hum when he took a sip.

"Hey, wanna see a trick?" Scootaloo asked when Clawd pulled away.

Seeing she had his attention, she took a deep breath. Realizing what she was going to do, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gasped and shouted, "NO!" But it was too late, cause Scootaloo held it and started blowing large bubbles out of the tea.

"Scootaloo!" Fancy Pants and Rarity scolded as Flash hid a chuckle. "Where are your manners?" Rarity added, "That is not ladylike!"

Scootaloo chuckled sheepishly as the bubbles popped, spilling tea on Clawd's shirt, "Oops, sorry…"

"That's okay, I need to get this washed anyway," Clawd assured shrugging as he set her down gently. "It also gives us the opportunity to pick out the perfect dinner apparel," Rarity smiled eyes twinkling with excitement, "After all, one doesn't get to dine with royalty everyday," She giggled a little while Clawd raised an eyebrow at her, "Let's see what I got in my drawers…"

She flung open her doors, causing tiny, thin clouds of dust to fly out, making the objects on the ground cough a little and Spike sneezed along with Applebloom. Inside were various stylish clothes of both gender ranging for all sorts of occasions next to a series of drawers to hold what Clawd had to assume was jewellery and similar things as he could see shoes beneath the clothes. On the inside of one door was a long collection of scarves and ties of various colours and patterns and on the other was a full-length mirror.

"Now, let's see…defiantly dark colors, light would do no good with your…ugh…natural hair colour," Rarity mused as she looked through the hangers with the male clothes, "Anything you like in particular? Silk, satin, velvet?"

"I always was a fan of satin but…" Clawd began before realizing what was going on and shook his head, "But you don't…"

"Maybe in here…" Rarity said as she opened a drawer and looked through it, then smiled, "Ah, here we are, you'll look just…AH!" She yelled out in shocked-embarrassment when she pulled out a pair of boxers by mistake. Not just any boxers, black silk ones with a dark, dark grey waistband and tiny cross-bone patterns on then bottom of the legs.

Fancy Pants and Flash Sentry gaped that she even had them, while at the same time quickly covering the girls' eyes, save for Fluttershy who turned bright red and turned away. Clawd's eyes bulged out, his blush actually showing through his fur, while Spike looked confused.

Rarity quickly stuffed them back in and slammed the drawer shut, while shouting, "Oh my!" She chuckled sheepishly, "Wrong drawer!"

Everyone on the floor shook their heads/bodies in mild exasperation, while Clawd slowly tried to recover from his shook. Clearing her throat, Rarity looked through her hangers again before pulling out a dark blue suit.

"Here we are!" She grinned in delight, "You'll look just marvellous in this one!"

"Thank you," Clawd said with a strained smile which easily fell, "It's very kind of you but…I'm not going to dinner."

"WHAT?" They all asked in shock. "W-what are you talking about, dear?" Rarity asked a bit nervous as she put the suit back, "Of course you're going, surely you heard what the princess said."

"Yeah, well, she can forget it," Clawd said stubbornly with a frown, "Cause there is no way I'm leaving this room anytime soon!"

"But Clawd," Applebloom protested looking concerned, "Da princess said…"

"Look," Clawd finally snapped growling in the back of his throat, a fierce glare on his face "She might be your princess, but she's not mine!"

They all instinctively stepped back, slight fear on their faces though they glanced at each other unsure how to approach this. Making up his mind, Fancy Pants hopped onto the bed next to Clawd, giving him a comforting look as he said, "Now, I realize its been a rather rough day, but I honestly suggest you just humour her for now…" He grimaced a bit, "The princess…has been prone to a rather…nasty temper lately and if you were to disobey…"

"I'm not some dog on her beck and call!" Clawd nearly shouted crossing him arms furiously, "Besides, I don't care what she'd do; yell, scream, she can tear everything apart and burn the room down, for all I care, I'm not having dinner with her after what she did to my sister!"

Seeing he was still upset about that particular subject, Fancy Pants decided to take a gentler approach. Perhaps he'd feel better if someone was more on his side and actually acknowledge his loss.

"You know…if I maybe so bold…that was a very brave thing you did back there for your sister, sir," Fancy Pants said feeling saddened by Clawd's situation despite the hope he felt, "Taking her place, I mean. Not a lot of people, human or monster would've done that."

"I'm incline to agree," Rarity nodded, "It was very brave. A lot of us think so."

"It was certainly da bravest thin' ah've ever seen," Apple Bloom said. "Yeah," Spike nodded. "Standing up to the princess like that," Sweetie Belle said. "You're defiantly the bravest person I've ever meet!" Scootaloo said.

"I'm sorry you had to be ripped away from your sister like that," Fluttershy said softly. "Here, here," Flash Sentry said sadly.

Clawd smiled a bit, despite his previous feelings, "Thank you…" He sighed as his arms fell to his sides, "I'm sorry for snapping its just…so overwhelming…I lost my family, my friends, my dreams…everything."

"Cheer up lad," Fancy Pants said in effort to cheer him up, "I know things look rather dark right now, but…at least you have some new friends now," He motioned to the others, who smiled in agreement, "Things will turn out right in the end, you'll see."

Clawd smiled more genuinely in response and it made them smiled brighter knowing he was feeling better. Fancy Pants continued to smile as he gave a little tune:

 **Now I hope that we'll be friends**

 **Though I don't know you well**

 **But if anyone can make the most of living here**

 **Then, Clawd Wolf, it's you…**

 **And who knows, you may find**

 **Home here too…**

Clawd smiled immediately reminded of his eldest sister Clawdia, who always went out of her way to make them all feel better. Fancy Pants suddenly chuckled, "Ah, listen to me; singing a tune when there's a supper to be getting on the table!" He hopped off the bed and lead them all out the door, "Come along girls, Flash, Miss Shy."

"See you Rarity," Fluttershy said to Rarity as she followed Fancy Pants out there door, followed by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. "Nice meeting you Clawd," Flash Sentry added as he hopped right behind them, before noticing Sweetie Belle and Spike weren't moving, "Spike, Sweetie Belle!"

"Oh, coming!" Spike said as he hurried out the door, followed by Sweetie Belle. "Bye!" The white teacup added as she literally twirled out the door, Clawd just smiled after them glad to know he had some friends here, despite what they were.

"Are you sure you won't go to dinner, darling?" Rarity asked nervously, "I've seen the princess when she's mad and trust me, you don't want her mad."

"I'm positive," Clawd said before looking at her collection of clothes, "Though these suits are very impressive and so are the dresses, Clawdeen would be really impressed."

"Oh, she designs?" Rarity asked. "Yeah, she often drags me, my friends and her own into modelling them for the whole school," Clawd chuckled remembering Scaris fondly despite the whole Madame Ghostier problem.

"Hmmm," Rarity hummed, "Does she make them all from her own design or does she take orders?"

"It's mostly just her own design, though she does like hearing her friends opinions…why?" Clawd asked though he had a good idea. "Oh, it's just…I don't really get to be creative much anymore," Rarity sighed wistfully, "The only thing the princess likes is dark, night-themed dresses."

"I noticed," Clawd drawled playfully earning a giggle from her. "Ah, still, I remember once when I made her this beautiful gown that reminded me of the sky as the sun was setting," Rarity said sighing before grimacing, "She was so angry with it she tore it pieces before throwing me in the dungeon for a week."

"She threw you in the dungeon just because you tried to put a little color in her wardrobe?" Clawd asked in disbelief. "It wasn't really just because of the colors, it was what those colors represented," Rarity explained but Clawd still looked confused, "The princess…has some very bad memories that involve the sun and anything to do with it just sets her off, that's why I really think you should reconsider going, darling."

"I appreciate the concern, Rarity," Clawd smiled re-assuring which twisted into a purely mischievous smirk, "But trust me, she won't know what hit her."

Rarity didn't know whether to be scared of what Clawd might do or worried for her princess. So she just went with both.

Meanwhile down in the dinning room, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were overseeing the last minute preparations for dinner. "Ah wonder just what Granny has ready considerin' da guy's a wolf 'n' all," Applejack commented.

"Well, whatever it is," Rainbow Dash said, "Let's just focus on makin' sure everything goes off without much incident."

It was then Fancy Pants came in on his tea cozy, his crew and the girls absent. "You asked for me, Applejack?" The head butler asked.

"Dat ah did, Fancy Pants," Applejack said from where she and Rainbow Dash were standing on the table, "How's dinner comin' along?"

"Just so," Fancy Pants replied though a bit concerned, "I haven't the slightest clue what the lad would like to eat aside from the obvious, so I had the girls distract Fluttershy while Granny Smith tried her best at making umm…" He paused trying to remember the right words, "What's it called again…steak and hamburger?"

"Good, good," Applejack said nodding though Rainbow Dash had a perplexed look on her face.

The doors then opened, revealing Nightmare Moon as the servants hastily finished, then left while the three head servants lined up. "Certainly he would've been here by now," The dark alicorn said more to herself then them as they watched her tensely begin to pace, her and tail flickering dangerously, "What's taking so long…" She then turned and asked harshly, "Why isn't he here yet?"

"Just…try to be a little patient with him, you're majesty," Fancy Pants gently reasoned, "After all the poor lad lost his friends, family and his freedom literally all in one day."

"And no offence," Rainbow Dash piped in, "But you didn't exactly let him and his sister part ways in a positive fashion." This earned him a pointed look from Applejack, whilst Nightmare Moon rolled her eyes, despite the brief guilt that danced across her features.

"Not dat ya didn't have every right ta be upset…" Applejack threw in quickly hoping she wouldn't get mad, but of course, Rainbow didn't stop there.

"Uh…princess?" The candelabra spoke, "Have you considered that…maybe this boy, wolf or no, might be the one to break the spell?"

Nightmare Moon gave a silent scoff, before giving her head maid a pointed look as she snapped, "Of course I have, Rainbow, I'm not stupid…" She then continued her pacing.

"Alright then!" Rainbow Dash grinned before motioning with her candles, "All we need to do is get you to fall in love with him, get him to fall in love with you and POOF!" She blew out the candles and threw her arms up as they lit back up, "The spell is broken, we'll be ponies again by midnight!"

"I'm afraid its not that simple Miss Dash," Fancy Pants said shaking his head/body, "These sort of things take time and must be handled in a delicate fashion, else the whole vase will fall apart."

"But we don't have the time to be delicate!" Rainbow Dash protested making a gesture with her candles again, "The rose has already started to wilt!"

"But Rainbow, Fancy's right," Applejack interjected seriously, "People, ponies or nay, just don't fall in love just like dat!" She snapped her fingers for emphasize and at this point, Nightmare Moon couldn't take the wait anymore.

"That's it!" She said as her horn glowed dangerously, "I'm going to get him and I don't care if he's ready or not!"

Just as she was about to storm out the door, Applejack quickly threw herself off the table and got between her princess and the door. "You're Highness, wait!" The cowgirl clock said hastily, but calmed down to seem more professional, "Maybe ah should go get 'im, he may not appreciate ya bargin' in on 'im …especially if he's…" She stressed out her next word, " _Indecent_. 'n' no offence, but ah'm pretty sure ya'll are da _last_ pony he wants ta see right now."

Nightmare Moon mauled this over and realize she did make pretty good points. She was the last person he wanted to see, but the point of this dinner was to try and fix that, if just a little. If she did barge in on him while he was either getting dressed or undressed, she doubted it would help matters…for her anyway.

"Fine," She relented walking back to the table, "But be quick about it!" With a very quick bow, Applejack practically zoomed out of the room.

Sitting down at a very fancy, moon-themed dinning chair, Nightmare Moon sighed in frustration as she held her head in a hand. "Oh, what's the point to all this? He's not going to fall for me; he's a wolf and I'm a pony for heaven's sake!" She said miserably, "He's so…so…handsome and I'm…" She turned to the remaining two and gestured to her black profile, "Well, look at me!"

Fancy Pants and Rainbow Dash shared an unsure look, having never seen her so downtrodden before. Rainbow Dash gave a helpless shrug, unable to come up with anything. Fancy Pants, being the warm, helpful gentlecolt he was, smiled gently at her, "Well, tonight's your chance to help him see past it and…who knows; I hear a lot of the monstrous residents of this word don't really care about race."

"That is true," Rainbow Dash agreed as she hopped up closer. "Well, I don't know how," Nightmare Moon said with a slight frown, trying not to pout or growl at how pathetic and defeated she sounded.

"Well, for starters, you could try to make yourself more presentable!" Fancy Pants stated sounding like a stern father, "Straighten up!" A bit startled, she did so, sitting straight, proper and regal, "Act like a proper young mare!"

"Yeah and when he comes in, hit him with an innocent, cute smile; guys just can't resist that," Rainbow Dash added in as she demonstrated what she meant, "Come on, come on, give me a smile…"

Shrugging, Nightmare Moon tried to follow Rainbow's example, only to end up showing off her gleaming, sharp teeth. This made Fancy Pants shake his head again, whilst saying, "But don't go frightening him off!"

"Impress him with your manners and art of conversation," Rainbow Dash threw in. "But don't overwhelm the lad," Fancy Pants chided as Nightmare Moon rolled her eyes and held her head, feeling a headache coming on, "Make him feel comfortable."

"And above all…" Rainbow Dash began. "YOU MUCT CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" She and Fancy Pants exclaimed together emphasizing their point with great effort.

Just as Nightmare Moon opened her mouth to retort, the door started to creak open. "Talk about timing; here he is!" Rainbow Dash said as Nightmare Moon stood straight, anxious for Clawd to walk in, only to be disappointed when Applejack popped in instead.

"Ha-ha…good evenin' ya'll," The orange clock greeted nervously with a grin, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well?" Nightmare Moon asked gritting her teeth, "Where is he?"

"Who?" Applejack began confused, before it dawned on her, "Oh, da wolf! Ah, yes…da…wolf…um…" She grew nervous, "Well, ya see…yer majesty…he is the process of-of…um…ya see circumstances bein' what dey are he-he…he…" At noticing her impatient glare, the country pony turned clock sighed and braced her nerves, "He's not coming…"

Fancy Pants and Rainbow Dash just looked at Nightmare Moon and saw she was just standing there. Her impatient glare had turned into a blank look of shock. But they noticed her hair and tail were beginning to flicker as her eye twitched.

"Three…two…one…" The two muttered to each other.

Outside the double doors of the dining room, Spike was walking over with a tray on his back and was about to knock when…

"WHAAAAAAATTT?!" A certain alicorn screamed so loudly, the whole castle shook to its core, startling poor Spike in the process. So badly the poor guy hid beneath a chair.

The young black alicorn flew out of the room and up the stairs towards Clawd's room with Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fancy Pants rushing as fast as they could after her as Spike watched. "Yer highness! Yer grace!" Applejack shouted as her, "Wait! DON'T DO SOMETHIN' YER GONNA REGRET!" They could only pray to Celestia that Clawd remembered to lock his doors.

Within moments, Nightmare Moon was landing gracefully in front of Clawd's room and banged loudly on the door before yelling, "I recall telling you to come down to dinner!"

Clawd's answer was simple, yet it had an angered undertone and a note of dismissive in it as it came through the door, "I'm not hungry!"

" _I_ am the ruler of this castle and I am telling _you_ to come down to dinner this instant!" Nightmare Moon ordered. "And _I'm_ telling _you_ I'm not hungry!" Clawd retorted not looking up from his game on his ICoffin despite Rarity's nervous look.

"You're Highness, please, control yourself!" Fancy Pants pleaded once he and the other two caught up, "There's no need to…"

"You're hungry when I say you're hungry, wolf!" Nightmare Moon yelled ignoring him. "You can't just go around ordering people to be hungry, alicorn," Clawd shot back with a deep chuckle that made Nightmare Moon flush red with both anger and embarrassment as her hair and tail flared even more, "It doesn't work like that," She opened her mouth to retort when he added, "Sides, its rude."

All of the servants flinched and looked anxiously at Nightmare Moon who snorted angrily, sending an indigo-coloured mist out her nose. But suddenly she calmed down and gave a rather light laugh, which made them glance between each other nervously.

"Rude, is it?" Nightmare Moon asked in calm voice as if speaking of the weather, "Well, how's this? If you don't come out of the room…" She threw the façade out the window as her horn glowed and her hair and tail flared again, "I will tear down this door and drag you by the _tail_ and-!"

The unfinished threat made Clawd finally look up from his phone, a shocked and angry look on his face before he scowled at the door and marched over, as if going to actually open it and give his captor a piece of his mind. The reason it went unfinished was because Rainbow Dash pulled on her skirt to get her attention.

"Um…I could be wrong here, but…" Rainbow said trying to pick her words carefully, "That may…not be the best way to win him over…" At seeing Nightmare Moon's glare, she quickly hid behind Fancy Pants, while adding hastily, "Then again, that could just be me!"

"Please…just attempt ta be a lady…" Applejack begged. "Quite the task, Applejack with him being so difficult!" Nightmare Moon bit out while baring her teeth at the door. "You're no better yourself," Clawd muttered just loud enough to be heard, while leaning against the door much to Nightmare Moon's anger.

"Now, now, You're Highness," Fancy Pants put in trying not to sound too hasty, "Just talk a deep breath."

Though she was shaking with rage, Nightmare Moon took a step back and took a deep breath, while counting down from ten, trying to calm down. Once the shaking and flaring stopped, Fancy Pants said, "Try more gently."

Trying to keep her cool, Nightmare Moon turned to the door and said, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No," Clawd said simply, making Nightmare Moon slap herself in the head. She was just about to retort when her servants quickly hushed her, followed by Applejack saying, "Politer, soft."

Rolling her slitted eyes, Nightmare Moon took the ends of her transparent skirt, almost tearing it as she curtseyed, hair and tail sweeping elegantly as she said with somewhat gritted teeth, "It would be a…great pleasure…if you would be as…kind enough as to join me for dinner…"

"Ugh, some of us say please…" Rainbow Dash threw in subtly (Not.)

The alicorn just rolled her eyes and sighed out, "Please."

There was silence as if either Clawd was either actually considering it out of her pleasant reproach or was just stunned that she pleaded at all. But just as Nightmare Moon was about to ask if he heard her, he said in a simple, yet slightly harsh tone, "No thank you!" Making the servants shake their heads with Applejack slapping herself in the forehead.

"WELL, YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon yelled as her hair and tail flared about once more, more violent then ever. "OH YES I CAN!" Clawd yelled back. "YOU DO REALIZE YOU'LL STARVE IF YOU DON'T COME OUT AT SOME POINT, RIGHT?" Nightmare Moon yelled.

"ITS BETTER THEN SITTING OUT THERE WITH YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING PULL?" Clawd finally exploded, "YOU LOCK UP INNOCENT MONSTERS LIKE A SAVAGE NORMIE IN A COLD TOWER THEN TEAR THEIR FAMILY UP AND THEN TREAT THEM TO DINNER EXPECTING FORGIVENESS? DO YOU FIND THIS AMUSING? WATCHING MONSTERS SUFFER? IF ANYONE'S A MONSTER IT'S YOU!"

Nightmare Moon practically swelled with anger and the servants honestly expected her to break the door down as they could faintly hear Clawd pant from behind the door.

"That's it! I'm giving you to the count of three to open this door or I'm breaking it down!" Nightmare Moon yelled ignoring the servants as they motioned her not to, "One!…Two…!" But there was no response, "Two and a half!…" Still no response, "You're trying my patience! Th…"

There was a click, cutting her off as the doorknob began to turn. "Ha! See?" Nightmare Moon smirked at her servants, "All it takes a bit of persistence and a commanding tone to-"

She was interrupted once more by a sudden blast of blackness hitting her square in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall. Before she could react, the substance began to spread over her, stretching out onto the wall, covering her stomach, chest, forearms and knees. It then darkened like glue causing her to stick to the wall.

Nightmare Moon looked up at hearing a chuckle and saw Clawd in the partially opened door, smirking, "How's that for a wolf?" With that, he closed the door and locked it.

The servants rushed to help, only to quickly back off as Nightmare Moon's horn glowed darkly with magic. The darkness melted away into the wall and floor like wax, sizzling as it did. Filled with rage, she slammed into the door, hoping to force it open, only to find what looked like black ice forming in the space between the door and the door frame, sealing it. She tried to command it away with her horn only to be stunned when it wouldn't leave.

"Fine!" Nightmare Moon finally relented but wasn't finished with him, "If I'm a monster, then that's what I'll be!" She turned a furious look at her servants, who all flinched back, "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" That said, she stormed off, violently slamming the end door behind her, causing a few ceiling tiles to fall loose, one hitting Rainbow Dash in the head.

The servants stood there in an uneasy silence, their ears still ringing from the unpleasantness that transpired. The sound of another door being slammed made them cringe.

"Well, that went well," Rainbow Dash said sarcastically, brushing off the stone, "I can see them exchanging love letters already."

"Oh dis is hopeless!" Applejack cried in despair, "We'll neva break da spell at dis rate!"

"Well, what would you have us do then?" Fancy Pants asked them unable to believe they were taking this so badly, it was only one day, "Give up? On the first day?"

"Fancy, you heard and saw what just happened!" Rainbow Dash said as she motioned to the frozen door, "He's barricaded himself inta his room and now she's madder a minotaur chasing a fire-truck through Tartarus! If anything things are worse then they were before!"

"Now you two silly fillies, listen to me," Fancy Pants said strictly, "I won't hear anymore of this pessimistic talk; we've finally found the boy we've been waiting for, for the last century and now that he's here you want to give up after just barely one day!" He shook his head, "I won't hear it! I for one am not going to rest until I fulfill my promise to the girls and Spike that they'd be able to run about laughing and smiling again!"

"Fancy Pants is right!" Applejack said her determination returning tenfold thanks to his speech, "We can't give up now, not when we finally got a chance!" She turned to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow, why don'tcha stand watch at da door? At da smallest change, inform one of us immediately!"

"You can count on it!" Rainbow Dash saluted with a serious expression. "'N' no slackin' off either," Applejack added for good measure as she and Fancy Pants started to leave.

"Who me?" Rainbow Dash asked with an innocent, yet somewhat smug expression, "Ah, c'mon AJ, have a little more faith in me, I'm way to awesome to fall back on the job!"

With that, she started pacing the door, never seeing Applejack roll her eyes while Fancy Pants chuckled, leading her away as he said, "Now then Miss Applejack, we better get down stairs and start cleaning up." She sighed and followed. No one was going to like this new development one bit.

Meanwhile, in the West Wing, Nightmare Moon used her magic to violently swing the doors to her chambers open. The room was in a worse state then the whole castle put together. And that was saying something. Though this was because it was where Nightmare Moon retreated to lash out her anger and built up magic, and thus; the ruined room was the result.

The once glorious four-poster, King-sized bed was collapsing in on itself, it beautiful silk curtains ripped in various places in different sizes and dust and dirt piled up in the curtains' folds. Various pieces of dark wooden furniture was either broken to various degrees or just a bit beaten up from her temper. The only thing truly intact was the large violet curtain that covered most of one wall, it was torn a bit at the edges but that was it.

"I try to be polite and he refuses!" Nightmare Moon raged as she angrily shoved away a fancy ornament table, "I try to show concern and acts like this is for my own pleasure!" She then swiped at a plush arm chair of dark blues, causing the stuffing to seep out of the claw marks.

She snorted again, before spying the magic mirror, which sat next to the rose as it floated beneath the bell jar. Its unique colors created a rainbow-coloured light to dance about the jar when the moonlight hit the bud the right way.

She wondered if it would be a bright idea to peek in on the wolf. After all, if he ever discovered the mirror, it would make a big set back on trust, not that was much of it already. Still, it would be nice to know what he was doing.

As she weighed the pros and cons in her head, her curiosity won in the end and she levitated the mirror into her waiting hands. Taking a deep breath, she requested, "Show me the wolfman."

For a moment, all Nightmare Moon saw in its beautiful glass were her own dark reflection looking back at her before an odd rippling effect happened, disrupting her image as a bright, aqua blue light dance across the surface. Nightmare Moon briefly shut her eyes from the light, even if she had done this plenty of times before.

When she opened them, the image in the mirror had changed to show Clawd laying angrily on his bed, tapping his odd little device. Next to the bed was a very nervous and anxious looking Rarity, who seemed to have a thinking moment, before speaking, "Now, Clawd, I realize I'm in no position to be telling you what to do, but…I just really think you shouldn't have done that; you'll never be leaving at this rate!"

"Well, at least she'll be leaving me alone now," Clawd said with a scoff, the smallest smirk on his face, "Besides, it was well worth the look on her face."

Rarity let out a long sigh at this, she took a moment to think out her next sentence before speaking again, "Look, I know the princess can be…" She paused, most likely looking for the nicest words to describe said mare's behaviour, "Rather…temperamental and…" She shook her head, "Well, not very ladylike at all."

"Or much of princess if I've seen any," Clawd added and Nightmare Moon felt mildly miffed. "But my point is, that's all there is to her!" Rarity quickly put in, trying to get her point across, "Once you get past the doom and gloom and anger, there's…there's actually a lot of nice things about her. Heck, I bet if you gave her a chance, she'd-"

"A chance?" Clawd almost snapped at the white wardrobe in clear disbelieved-anger, "Why should I give _her_ a chance?"

"W-W-Well, it's just…" Rarity stuttered off-guard by his outburst, "You can't judge a book by its cover, right?"

"Oh, really, then lets look at this book's table of contents," Clawd almost hissed, "She harmed my sister when all she wanted was a warm place to rest, she locked said sister up in a cold, rundown tower to rot, she pretty much forces me to give up my own freedom so my sister doesn't die! Does that sound like someone who deserves a second chance?"

Rarity remained silent, unable to formulate a response to this answer-turned-rant and looked mildly worried. Nightmare Moon's heart broke with every hurt and hate filled word that left the werewolf's mouth. Every syllable was true and she knew it.

"W-When yo-you p-p-pu-put it th-th-that wa-way…no," Rarity finally said unsure if she should even open her mouth, but gave a weak smile, "But if you got to know her-"

She was cut off again as Clawd threw his arms up angrily, "I don't _want_ to get to know her!" Turning onto his side with a furious expression, he added, "I don't want anything to _do_ with that…that… _nightmare!_ "

Nightmare Moon watched as the image faded away, Clawd's final word echoed in her ears. A nightmare. That's all this probably was to him, all she was. Tears prickled her eyes as she lowered her head, her voice now a mere whisper, "Who am I trying to fool…thinking even just for a moment he could truly…"

Her tears felt like liquid ice as they slowly ran down her face as she set the mirror face down onto the clawed-table, her voice lowering, "He'll never see me as anything…but a nightmare…"

She turned away sadly as she looked out at the slowly setting sun, her tears seemed to gain density as she began to sing, voice never raising or lowering:

 _How long must this go on?_

 _This cruel trick of fate?_

 _I make one careless, wrong decision_

Without warning, Nightmare Moon brought her fist down next to the mirror, her tears falling onto the bell jar, gently slipping down the glass.

 _And then my home was gone!_

 _And I was left in this state!_

 _An object of utter fear and derision_

 _Hated…_

 _Is there really no one_

 _Who can show me_

 _How to win the world's forgiveness?_

For the longest moment, Nightmare Moon, silently cried until a small, pale shimmer of yellow light catches her attention. Looking down at the only source of color in the whole castle, she watched as the rose's yellow petal broke free and slowly fell to the mantle's surface.

Teal eyes widened with horror as they watched the petal's decent, their owner dropping to her knees, "No! No, please, not now!" The fallen petal only glittered in response, "Ooh…I have to do something, Rainbow Dash is right, I am running out of time," Getting back up, Nightmare Moon ran her hands through her translucent mane, "What did they say? Um…be polite…lot of good that did…"

She paced as she continued to rack her brain, "Impress him with your art of conversation?" She thought on it before shaking her head less then five seconds later, "Nah…act like a proper young mare…!" Her eyes widened as she got an idea, repeating slower, "Act…like a proper…young mare…" A smile slowly stretched onto her face, "Act like a _proper_ young mare!"

Casting one last look at the rose, Nightmare Moon whispered, "Don't lose hope on me yet, Tia…" She then turned on her heel and raced back out the door.

* * *

 **Hah-hah-hah-hah!**

 **Oh, Nightmare Moon so got her butt kicked, didn't she?**

 **Here's Rarity's moment! Now tell me, who doesn't think she's perfect for Madame de la Grande Bouche?**

 **So, will Nightmare Moon be able to make up for her behaviour or what? Well, that's what the next chapter's for :P!**

 **Read and review!**

 **Oh! And remember the Golden Rule: NO FLAMMING!**

… **Man, I haven't done that in a while…**


	9. Chapter 8: A Dinner's Muscial

**Hey guys, I'm back!…again not a lot to say, last time, Nightmare Moon got her butt handed to her and Clawd has locked himself away into his room with Rainbow watching the door. Hmm…I do think a certain iconic song is in this part, read and you'll find out what I mean.**

Chapter 8: A Dinner's Musical

It was a little bit past an hour since the incident between Nightmare Moon and Clawd, when said werewolf decided it was safe to venture out past the safety of his door/barricade and changed into a clean, dark maroon shirt curstey of Rarity. Especially when the heavy grumbling on his stomach became too much to ignore.

Rarity blinked as she watched the strange ice-like shadows melt away from the door into the floor with simple flowing motions of Clawd's paw-like hands slithering like ink into the corners from whence they came. She raised an eyebrow as Clawd hesitantly creaked the door open to peek outside and decided now to ask, "Clawd? Where are you going?"

"Oh, just to look around," Clawd admitted, "Despite my earlier comments, I am curious about what might be in this place," He then blushed when a particularly loud grumble came from his stomach, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the wardrobe, "And maybe swing by the kitchen and grab a bite…"

"Oh, _now_ you decide to be hungry?" Rarity asked sounding rather amused in the playfully sense, "That certainly didn't last very long."

"Yeah, well, you're wide," Clawd huffed in a not a mean way, making her giggle. "Well, if you'd like, I can just call Fluttershy or Fancy Pants to bring up a tray-" Rarity began.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Rarity, really," Clawd assured with a small smile at her thoughtfulness, "But I can go myself."

"Well, if you…wait, WHAT?" Rarity began calmly before realizing what he said and shouted in alarm, "No offence Clawd, but have you lost it?" Concern was clear in her deep blue hues, "What if… _she_ sees you?" It didn't take Jackson to figure out who she meant.

"I'll be fine Rarity, really," Clawd said, "Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." While Rarity was still a bit sceptical and worried over the situation, she nodded in reluctance.

Smiling, Clawd once again checked the halls for any sign of the alicorn; a movement of shadow that wasn't natural, a flicker of her semi-translucent hair, something. But, thankfully, there was nothing; not even an object out of place to suggest a servant keeping watch on him. Seeing the coast was clear, Clawd slipped out the door and gave Rarity one last wave before closing it behind him.

Glancing around cautiously, Clawd began to head towards the stairs. However, he failed to notice a commotion going on behind one of the large, deep violet curtains that he past as a familiar multi-coloured lights just barely shone through the thick, dark material.

"Oh no…" An equally familiar female voice giggled from behind it. It was soon joined by a male voice, who said, "Oh yes!"

"Oh no!" The first voice cried as the curtain rustled with rushed movement. "Oh yes, yes, yes!" Soarin almost shouted as he chased Rainbow Dash out from behind the curtains, which she miraculously didn't burn.

"I'd be careful if I were you Soarin!" Rainbow Dash smirked seductively as she wrapped her metal arms around him coyly, "I've burnt you before, remember?"

He just grinned coyly back at her and they both leaned in to kiss, when something caught Rainbow's eye. Humming in confusion, she glanced in its direction only to see Clawd beginning to head downstairs.

Gasping, she moved out of Soarin's arms, causing him to lean so far, he fell flat on his face with a startled shout of, "Whoah!"

"Holy Celestia!" Rainbow Dash panicked, "I was suppose to be watching the door!" An annoyed clear of the throat made her pause when she was about to follow and looked back to see an annoyed-looking Soarin staring up at her from the floor and she grinned sheepishly, "Whoops…sorry Soarin!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Fancy Pants had already tucked Applebloom and Scootaloo in with the rest of the teacups and was now handling Sweetie Belle. "Come now Sweetie Belle," He smiled as he helped her in, "Time for bed."

"Aw, but Fancy…" Sweetie Belle said yawning cutely, "We're getting too old for bedtimes…"

"Sweetie Belle, we both know how cranky you girls can get when you get tired," Fancy Pants smiled patiently. "No we don't!" Sweetie Belle said irritably, but still yawned, "And…I'm not sleepy…"

"Yes, you are," Fancy Pants said. "No, I'm not…" Sweetie Belle argued despite the fact she was dozing off. Fancy Pants just gently closed the door with his spout, looking rather satisfied and fond all at once.

Only to then be startled by a loud clatter of iron that surprisingly didn't wake any of the sleeping teacups up as a familiar aged-voice shouted in irritation, "Dang-nab-bit!"

He turned with wide, surprised eyes to Granny Smith, who was trying to scrap the oil and grease odd a pan as several others, along with a few pots got knocked over. She was having no luck as she muttered, "I can't believe this…"

"Is everything alright, Miss Smith?" Fancy Pants asked in concern as he hopped up onto a counter-top.

"It just ain't stinkin' fair! Ah work 'n' ah slave all day long just to make that boy food he'd like 'n' what happens?" Granny Smith ranted, "It gets called off! Why ah never of all mah days of service ta the royal sisters did ah ever have ta let my hard work got ta waste like this!" She then gestured to the stained pots, "'N' ta top it all off, ah'm stuck with the brunt work!"

"Really now, do you really think you're the only one disappointed?" Fancy Pants reasoned, "Its been a long night for everypony."

"Ya can say dat again," Applejack agreed from below on the floor, where she was cleaning down the silverware, "'N' ah still can't believe dat, dat wolf had da nerve ta say such things ta the princess!" She shook her head, while muttering, "Such manners…"

"Well, I have to say, I like him," Fancy Pants smiled despite what had transpired, he had to admit, he did like the boy's fiery-attitude and defiance, "I really do; especially his spunk."

"Well, if ya ask me, ah say he was just being mighty right _stubborn!_ " Applejack said emphasizing her opinion by throwing the rag she was holding into an open cupboard, which she then closed as the last of the silverware hobbled off to put itself away, "After all, she did say please 'n' how often do ya 'ear _that_ from a princess? _Her_ especially!"

"Huh?" Granny said blinking in surprise as she paused and looked up from the pan, "She said what now?"

Fancy Pants, however, was appalled by Applejack's statement; while it was true you don't exactly get to hear a princess saying please very often, especially when their mad, but that didn't mean their princess didn't know how to use it period. Just what happened to make everypony think so lowly of their princess?

However, just as Fancy Pants opened his mouth to defend said princess, he paused as a thought occurred to him. He closed his mouth to think seriously for a moment before voicing his sudden realization, "You know, I really _can't_ for the life of me remember the _last_ time she _ever_ used that word."

This made both members of the Apple Family pause for a moment as they took in his words. They blinked for the longest moment in thought, before sharing a stunned look as Applejack said the same thing that was on their minds, "Ah…ah 'ave ta agree with ya there Fancy Pants, I can't remember either."

"Heck, ah think that's actually the first time, ah've even heard of 'er speaking so nicely to a foreigner," Granny added in her eyes wide with the realization.

"Oh, but don't you see?" Fancy Pants said in elation, "He's already having such a positive influence on her!" He then gained a mirthful look as he continued as an after-thought, "Now if we can just get her to control that temper of hers," As he continued, he never noticed the werewolf in question walking through the doors nor Applejack's motioning for him to stop, "Then we'd have a real shot at breaking the-"

"Wonderful ta see ya out 'n' about, sir!" Applejack interrupted before a certain word could slip, allowing Fancy Pants to realize what he nearly did. Shaking it off, the teapot smiled at the teen, "Oh, Clawd, how wonderful to see you out of that room."

"Oh, hi Fancy Pants," Clawd said a small mirth in his eyes, having yet to get used to calling someone such a name, object or no, "It's nice to see a friendly face around here."

"'N' quite a surprise ta be seein' ya around 'ere," Applejack subtly interjected as she walked forward, getting Clawd's attention. He blinked at the sight of her, before rubbing the back of his head as he thought, 'Okay, first the tea-set and a footstool, now a clock; what's next a candelabra?'

He mentally shook the thought away as the clock introduced herself, "It's a mighty-swell honour ta meetcha, Mr. Wolf, ah'm Applejack, head of da household."

"A pleasure to meet you too, Applejack," Clawd said as he carefully shook her hand, "And please, call me Clawd, 'Mr. Wolf' makes me sound like I'm as old as my dad!" They all shared a laugh at his joke.

"Alrighty then, Clawd," Applejack nodded before motioning to the stove, "'N' this 'ere is mah dear, old Granny Smith; the castle's chef, oldest resident right after da princess 'n' da most knowledgeable one 'ere!"

Clawd rose an eyebrow at the apparent relation, but shrugged it off as a bond-thing. After all, even though Heath and Jackson were just cousins they were as close as brothers, even if they didn't always show it. He gave the worn, yet large stove a cheerful wave.

"Nice ta meetch-" Granny Smith began only to drop the spatula she had been using with an annoyed shout, "Ah dangit!"

"I got it," Clawd said as he quickly bent down to pick it up, before offering the stove a smile, "Actually, Miss, let me scrub that off for you; that job is far too tough for a spatula."

"Ah, well, that's mighty nice of ya!" Granny smiled gratefully at his kindness, "But ya really don't 'ave ta do that."

"Yes, thank you sir!" The spatula, which had a magenta handle and a pink head, three daisies on the lower part of the handle, said with much relief in a female voice, as it hopped out of his hand, "My head was really starting to hurt from all that scrubbing!"

That said, it bowed politely before hopping off to the cupboard to put itself away. Chuckling, Clawd placed the stained pots and pans one by one next to the sink, before taking out a cloth and began rinsing them clean.

"Youse were right 'bout him, Fancy Pants," Granny whispered with a smile, "Ah'm beginn' ta like 'im too!" They shared a smile.

But they all (Clawd included) jumped when the doors swung open, allowing a frantic Rainbow Dash to rush in, while shouting, "AJ! FANCY PANTS! THE BOY, HE'S GONE!" She then hopped around in circles, while swinging her arms around like crazy as she continued, "I swear my eyes never left that do…" She paused and blinked at Clawd as she finally noticed him and a split second later, asked in surprised-confused, "When did he get here?"

That last part earned an amused chuckle from Fancy Pants and Granny Smith, whilst Applejack face-palmed, shaking her head in annoyance. Clawd, however, had turned around at the outburst and blinked in surprise to see the blue and rainbow-lit candelabra panicking, his initial thought after the shock was, '…I just had to ask about the candelabra, didn't I?' Before becoming amused by the last part of the mini-panic attack when she noticed him.

"Hi," He smirked with a little wave once he dried his hands. "And hello to you too…" Rainbow Dash smiled flirtingly only to be cut off by Applejack, who chuckled nervously at Rainbow's antics.

"Don't mind 'er, sir," The cowgirl-pony turned clock chuckled before throwing a mild glare at Rainbow Dash, "She's just our head maid, who clearly never learned much 'bout manners-"

"Hey, I can introduce myself, thank you Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said a little annoyed as she pushed past her and smiled up at Clawd, "Name's Rainbow Dash, fastest thing in this palace and most awesome girl you're gonna meet…" She then faltered a bit, "Second of course to both after the princess, that is."

"Nice to meet you too, Rainbow Dash," Clawd chuckled more amused then upset at the mention of _her_ at the clearly confident introduction, "Forgive me for saying this, but you remind me of a rather…peculiar ghoul back at school."

"Oh, really?" Rainbow Dash grinned, "A sports' ghoul, I hope." Though, internally, she wasn't entirely sure if what he said was an exact good thing given who he goes to school with.

"Or ah stuck up jerk…" Applejack muttered with a scowl, before shoving Rainbow Dash aside, annoying her, before addressing Clawd, "If there's anythin' we can do ta make yer stay more comfy? Anythin', anythin' at all, just say…" She cut herself off with a pained yelp when Rainbow Dash subtly burnt her backside with a candle, "OUCH!"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Clawd said blushing deeply beneath his fur as his stomach growled loudly for food, much to everyone else's amusements, "I am rather hungry…"

"You are…!" Fancy Pants grinned excitedly before turning to the other members of the kitchen, who had come out to see what the commotion was about, "You hear that everypony? He's hungry!" He then began to bark out orders, which were quickly being followed, "Quick; start the fire! Break out the silver, someone wake the china!"

Suddenly, the cabinets swung open, allowing all sorts of dish plates to come soaring out, while drawers opened to let the silverware and cooking utensils out. All at once, they all got busy, getting to where they needed to be, chopping up whatever had to be cut, boiling water, mixing things together and measuring other things. Clawd watched in amazement as the kitchen literally came to life with buzzing activity.

"Wait, does that mean…" Granny said hopefully. "Yes, go ahead, Miss Smith," Fancy Pants nodded.

"YES!" Granny yelled in delight as turned her flames on full blast, "Now we're cookin'!"

"Hey, hey, hey, everypony, hold it; hold it! Hold everythin' a hay-holsterin' minute 'ere!" Applejack called out in alarm, worried about what a certain princess would do if she found out about this, "Remember what the princess said, Fancy?" She became more panicked at being ignored, "Fancy Pants?"

"Oh, rubbish if I ever heard any!" Fancy Pants scoffed, "I don't care what she said; wolf or no, I'm not going to let the poor lad go hungry!"

"Oh, fine!" Applejack relented with a sigh, "A glass of water, crust of bread, a bit of meat 'n'-"

"Applejack! I'm surprised at you!" Rainbow Dash cut in, looking shocked at the clock girl's words, motioning to Clawd, who was holding his stomach at this point at the smell of food cooking, "He's not a prisoner, he's our guest; and its our job to make him feel at home here, isn't it?"

Applejack looked conflicted at Rainbow's surprisingly good point, clearly torn between her direct orders and her duty. However, she made the mistake of looking at Clawd, who was looking at her with puppy-like whimpers escaping his throat; his eyes were got big and cute, watering a bit with unshed tears. The picture of a kicked, begging puppy.

"Ooh…" Applejack groaned internally squealing at how cute the look made him, whilst trying to resist, before groaning, "Alright, alright, you win!" Rainbow Dash fist pumped while Clawd dropped the look with a happy look, "He can have dinner…"

Rainbow Dash opened one of the doors for Clawd, motioning him to go in as she said, "After you, kind sir!" Smiling, he went into the dinning room.

She then regained her a bit of her resolve as she glared and pointed at Rainbow Dash, "But keep the volume on the low side!" She glanced around nervously, "If the princess finds out about this it'll be our necks!"

"Of course, of course!" Rainbow said brushing off the concern, before smirking as she started out the door, "But, what is dinner without a little…" She then disappeared as the door swung out, causing Applejack to move back to avoid getting hit.

Just as the clock started to follow, she jumped back in surprise when the blue candelabra appeared, her face just inches away from her own, a playful glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face as she finished her own sentence, "…music?" That said, she disappeared behind the door again.

Applejack gasped in horror, "MUSIC?" However, she failed to avoid the door, causing it to hit her so hard, it sent her flying across the room, the surprised servants pausing to watch as she yelled, "RAINBOW DASH!" They cringed as she landed in a bowl of batter.

Meanwhile, in the dinning room, Clawd stood at one end of the long table. Surprisingly, a spotlight shone down to reveal Rainbow Dash, who held a matchstick and a silver cap, standing close to the center of the table.

"Good evening, kind sir!" Rainbow Dash grinned as she hopped forward, "It is with the deepest pride and the greatest pleasure, that we welcome you here tonight!" She tossed in a chuckle, "Now, we invite you to relax, let us pull you up a chair!"

Clawd grunted in surprise when a dark yellow and grey chair came up behind him and knocked him off his feet to have him sit down, but he smiled up at his new friend, who continued, "As the dinning room and kitchen proudly presents…" She then gestured as a set of platters jumped onto the table, "Your dinner."

Clawd's look of surprise slowly melted into an interested smile as Rainbow began to sing:

 _ **Be…our…guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Put our service to the test**_

 _ **Tie a napkin 'round your neck, my friend**_

 _ **And we'll provide the rest**_

Clawd was surprised when the chair held up a napkin for him, but took it and tucked it into his shirt. He gasped as a tray of exquisite d'oeuvres was brought over by the tray itself.

 _ **Soup du jour**_

 _ **Hot hors d'oeuvres**_

 _ **Why, we only live to serve**_

" _ **Try the grey stuff,"**_ Rainbow Dash said motioning to one of them and Clawd did so and grinned in delight at the taste, _**"It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"**_

As if on cue, a nearby cabinet opened, allowing the most dazzling plates Clawd had ever seen to come out onto the table. Each one shimmered like a diamond beneath the lights as they danced across the table.

 _ **They can sing, they can dance!**_

 _ **They can even leap and prance!**_

 _ **And a dinner here is never second best!**_

Rainbow suddenly got a menu out of nowhere and handed it to Clawd, who seemed to have a difficult time choosing when she lowered it.

 _ **Go on unfold your menu**_

 _ **Take a glance and then you'll**_

 _ **Be our guest**_

 _ **Yep, our guest**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

Right then, a bunch of plates and bowls began parading in front of Clawd, who took a bite from each, savouring each strange, yet pleasant taste and exquisite, delicious flavours as they joined in:

 _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese soufflé_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambé"_

However, when Clawd lifted the lid on a pie, he was startled when Applejack popped out of it, looking rather surprised and confused herself, only to yelp when Rainbow Dash set the pie (and Applejack) on fire. Miraculously, the only thing burnt was Applejack, who coughed up a tiny cloud of smoke before fainting back into the pie.

 _ **We'll prepare and serve with flair**_

 _ **A culinary cabaret!**_

Looking up, Clawd gasped to see a beautiful diamond punch bowl. Standing on the rim were spoons, who dove into the pink punch and began to synchronize-swim in it.

 _ **You're alone**_

 _ **And you're scared**_

 _ **But the banquet's all prepared**_

 _ **No one's gloomy or complaining**_

 _ **While the flatware's entertaining**_

A straight stream of punch rose up to reveal Rainbow Dash, who stood on a plate. Clawd blinked in surprise before looking around to where she had previously been. How'd she do that? Rainbow Dash just smirked and started to juggle her candles.

 _ **We tell jokes! I do tricks**_

 _ **With my fellow candlesticks**_

Clawd soon found himself facing a bunch of crystal mugs who all looked virtually identical in appearance save for colour, which all sang:

 _And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!_

Rainbow Dash jumped off the plate, landing on a spoon that was placed over a salt shaker like a seesaw. The mug on the other end was sent flying onto the next 'seesaw' sending the next mug flying as well. This pattern repeated itself as Clawd watched in amazement and Rainbow just continued doing her own type of showgirl-tap-dancing as they all sang together:

 _ **Come on and lift your glass!**_

 _ **You've won your own free pass!**_

 _ **To be our guest!**_

At this point, a now recovered Applejack had pulled herself out of the discarded pie and had cleaned herself off when she noticed what was going on and immediately panicked at the loudness of the commotion. Rushing around the still dancing mugs, Applejack tried desperately to shush them to no avail.

 _ **If you're stressed**_

 _ **It's fine dinning we suggest**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

Applejack grabbed one of the mugs and tried to drag him off the table only for another spotlight to be shone down on her, much to her surprise. It took her so off guard that the mug was able to slip away.

 _ **Life is so unnerving**_

 _ **For a servant who's not serving**_

Applejack then noticed Clawd, who waved at her and gained a nervous grin as she tried to inch out of the limelight, only to be pulled back in as Rainbow Dash hopped over and grabbed her; telling an overly dramatic tale about her life.

 _ **She's not whole**_

 _ **Without a soul**_

 _ **To wait upon!**_

"Smarten up!" Applejack hissed as she slapped the Pegasus-turned-candelabra away only to blink in surprise when she saw what looked like snow falling around them.

 _ **Ah, those good old days when we were useful…**_

However, upon looking up, Applejack discovered it was just the salt shakers adding all the more dramatics to Rainbow's lament. Thus, annoying Applejack further as she groaned and brushed the piling salt away.

 _ **So many years, we've been rusting**_

 _ **Needing so much more than dusting**_

 _ **Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!**_

At this point, Applejack tried to leave, only for Rainbow to dramatically cling to one of her legs and ended up sending her tumbling head-first into a plate of green gelatine, where she got stuck, adding all the more to her frustration. Rainbow Dash, however, just stood on the table edge above, looking ready to cry.

 _ **Most days we just…lay around the castle…**_

Rainbow Dash sighed in depression before suddenly turning her frown upside down so quick it made Applejack nervous and all the more fidgeting to get free before something else happened to her.

 _ **Flabby, fat and lazy**_

 _ **You walk in and oops-a-daisy!**_

On those last three words, Rainbow Dash jumped off the table onto the spoon positioned beneath Applejack's head, catapulting the clock straight out of the jell-o and straight back into the kitchen, where Fancy Pants was over seeing things. Whilst overseeing the cleaning and preparation of the dishes, Fancy Pants couldn't keep his excitement of having someone to serve in as he hopped around to Rainbow's song, adding his own two-cents in:

 _It's a guest!_

 _It's a guest!_

 _Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed!_

He smiled as a group went by with a bunch of fruit.

 _Got plenty of apples and bananas_

 _And thank Celestia_

 _I've got the napkins freshly pressed!_

He spun around as said napkins twirled around him for a moment.

 _With dessert, he'll want tea_

 _And, good sir, that's fine with me_

The girls and the other teacups began to twirl in a line as Fancy Pants skilfully hopped over them, a big grin on his face.

 _While the cups be doing their soft-shoeing_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

He then hopped onto one of Granny Smith's burners, surrounded by large brass pots.

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

He frowned upon noticing something in his reflection.

 _Royal Sisters' sakes! Is that a spot?_

 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed!_

A napkin came down and polished him so the spot was gone, before flinging him into the air and right into his tea cozy where Flash, Fluttershy and the girls were waiting. They then rushed off into the dinning room, stopping by Clawd as they poured the tea into Sweetie Belle this time.

" _We got a lot to do!"_ Fancy Pants and Fluttershy sang together with smiles. _"Is that one lump or two?"_ Flash asked Clawd, who held up two fingers, before helping Sweetie Belle onto the table, _"For you our guest!"_

"Be our guest!" Three vases sang as they danced by, one offering a violet to Clawd, who took, albeit, awkwardly before placing it in his jacket pocket where it could be seen. _"He's our guest!"_ Fluttershy nodded. The girls then sang together, **"Be our guest!"**

Applejack once again tried to get everyone to quiet down, only to notice Soarin and the other feather dusters coming her way and ran in the other direction screaming. All the kitchen servants began parading together across the table in one big kick-line as they all sang together:

 _Be our guest!  
Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we had anypony here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

Two straight rows of candlesticks began to stand straight, creating a tunnel-effect.

 _As the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, we'll keep going_

When the final two candlesticks stood, they revealed Rainbow Dash, who had the candlestick and cap again, up atop some kind of cake. But at this moment, Applejack rushed out in front of them, looking very alarmed as she yelled in one final plea, "NO, NO, NO! NOT DA _KICK-LINE!_ " And of course, she was ignored as Rainbow Dash began doing her own version of the box step, using the match as a dancer's cane and the cap for showman's hat.

 _ **Course…by…course!**_

Lights lit up to reveal Flash and jar of some sort on different cakes also holding matchsticks as they mimicked her, much to Applejack's dismay as the rest of the servants got into it.

 _ **One by one**_

 _ **Till you shout "enough I'm done!"**_

 _ **Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!**_

When Rainbow Dash gestured upwards, Clawd gasped as his eyes lit up in excitement as a gigantic, lavender chandelier descended, its pink and indigo crystals creating an array of beauty. Atop its limps were several more objects dancing along. At this point, Clawd couldn't stop himself as he danced along in his seat, a wide grin on his face. The girls and Fluttershy danced in front of him along with a few plates of food, also enjoying themselves.

 _ **Tonight you'll prop your feet up**_

 _ **But for now, let's eat up**_

Applejack gave one last attempt to stop some of them by chasing two of the mugs again, only to be pulled into a can-can dance with the feather dusters, which were all once the great Wonder Bolts. Applejack was hesitate at first, but upon seeing Nightmare Moon had yet to appear (surprisingly) and the fact the music was getting to her, the clock's resolve finally broke down and she began dance like everyone, she even joined in the last chorus:

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Please, be ooouurr…GUEEEEEESSST!**_

As they belted out the final note, the servants all jumped off the chandelier in one last epic manoeuvre, landing on champagne bottles, bursting them open and sending sprays of foam into the air like arches. Applejack was still doing the can-can with an ear-splitting grin on her face when Rainbow Dash landed on-top of her after jumping off the cake in a flashy, dramatic, finale pose.

Completely and utterly impressed, and ultimately blown away with the whole thing, Clawd was immediately on his feet and giving them a standing ovation, complete with applause and cheerful whistling as the servants took their bows. With that done, they brought out the actual meal and quietly left, allowing Clawd to enjoy himself in the aftermath of quiet.

000000000000000

After enjoying his delicious meal, Clawd was once again joined by Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fancy Pants as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin, followed closely by a burp, much to his embarrassment, "Excuse me…"

"I take it you enjoyed dinner?" Rainbow smirked. "Oh, Rainbow, it was all wonderful!" Clawd exclaimed, "The foot, the entertainment; it was all amazing!"

"Why thank ya, thank ya kindly," Applejack chuckled with a bow, "Anythin' for a guest," She then feigned a yawned before pointing at her face, which displayed that it was half past ten, "Oh, mah good-graces, just look at tha time! Bedtime, if ah do say so mahshelf, so ah'll just escort ya back ta yer room 'n'…"

"Bed?" Clawd said in disbelieved-excitement, "I couldn't even begin to try to go to bed now! It's my first time in an enchanted castle!"

"Enchanted?" Applejack got out sounding both wheezy from shock, while also trying to sound like it were nonsense, "Now who said anythin' about the castle bein' enchanted?" She then glared angrily at Rainbow Dash, while muttering angrily at her, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me?" Rainbow muttered back in disbelieved-anger, "You're the one that always running your mouth!"

"I actually figured it out for myself, girls," Clawd informed before a fight could happen much to their surprise, before standing, "I would really like to take a look around, assuming that's alright."

"Of course it is!" Fancy Pants said as he jumped onto the table, "You live here now after all, what made you think you couldn't?" Clawd just gave him a pointed look, reminding him of why he was still here, "Oh."

"Well…how about a tour?" Rainbow Dash offered while hopping forward, only to be pulled back by Applejack.

"Actually, ah don't really think that would be such a bright idea," Applejack said nervously before muttering to Rainbow Dash, "We can't have 'im pokin' 'round ya-know-where with ya-know-who still in a hoot-in-nanny of a bad mood, if ya know what ah mean." Rainbow Dash nodded serious only to then shake her head in confusion a split second later, making the orange clock face-palm.

"Then why don't you take him then, Miss Applejack?" Fancy Pants suggested, "So nothing like that happens."

"Besides," Clawd added slyly as he leaned forward on his elbows, "I bet you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Applejack's cheeks turned pink, clearly flattered at the smirk-like smile he gave her. She giggled a little as she tried to form a sentence, but in the end had to shake her head in order to get her composure back as she finally said, "Well, ah don't wanna go tootin' mah own horn, but...yeah, ah do," She shrugged, "Ah, what the heck; who can it hurt?" Jumping off the table, she headed off while declaring, "We can start in the ballroom!"

Blinking after her for a moment, Rainbow Dash looked up at the werewolf with a mix of both amazement and admiration as she commented, "You're good."

Clawd smirked in response, "Well...I had a little help." As they headed after Applejack, Clawd turned to Fancy Pants with a smile and winked, which he returned mischievously.

* * *

 **And that is the long awaited (for me anyway) Be Our Guest!**

 **That has to be one of my most favorite Disney songs!**

 **Yes, I went with the movie version cause I don't really like how the show mixed up the verses a little, plus, I wasn't sure how to write out the dancing to fit with the situation.**

 **Well, what did you guys think? And don't worry, Nightmare Moon's in the next one!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Ballad of the Nightmare

**Hey all! Another chapter for one of my personal favourites!**

 **Last time we had 'Be Our Guest' and now, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are giving Clawd a tour of the castle! Let's see where this takes us…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ballad of the Nightmare

There was a reason Nightmare Moon had never appeared during the bright, colourful performance of her servants. For she was all the way on the other side of the castle. She had pulled small scraps from her personal storage to put together a small meal and was now making her way towards the stars that lead to the East Wing, where Clawd's room was.

She intended to use this meal; her best attempt in cooking herself with her bare hands, to make up for the dinner Clawd had missed. Levitated in her magical grip was a tray containing a meaty broth mixed with chunks potatoes and carrots, several slices of bread buttered with jam and glass of cool water and a jug of iced water in case he'd want more. It wasn't much, she knew that much, but it was the best she could do and she just prayed it was enough.

"Okay, Lulu…" She whispered to herself in a form of prep-talk, "Remember, act like a proper young mare; be polite, stay docile…and control your temper…"

Nodding to herself, she made her way towards the staircase but paused at hearing loud voices approaching from the hallway. Nearly dropping the jug, she quickly hid behind drapes as she took the tray into her hands.

Pushing it back a bit, imagine her surprise to see Clawd out of his room. He had replaced his shirt with a wine-red one. And he was being escorted by Rainbow Dash and Applejack. He was taking in the distinct Equestrian design as the country farm mare turned clock motioned and spoke regarding certain points and Rainbow Dash looked rather board.

Correction, she _was_ board. Board out of her speed-crazy mind.

All the while, Clawd took in the foreign designs with a great deal of interest and brought a certain pride to the cursed princess, knowing some aspects of redesigning this place had some use…

Her ear twitched as she caught onto what Applejack was saying, "…'n' this pacific artwork, as well as the starlit sky mural on the ceilin', are all perfect examples of Earth Pony regime in the early, neo-classic Brook period." Nightmare Moon blinked upon noticing all of the suits of armour, her personal guard, were all turning their heads to look at Clawd.

The three, however, were oblivious to it as Applejack suddenly grinned, "'N' as ah always say, if it ain't 'brook', don't fix it!" She let out barks of laughter at her own joke.

Clawd did catch the pun, though all the information about a whole other culture made entirely of pony-based creatures made his head swim a bit. So he settled on a rough chuckle and smile, Rainbow Dash, however, just shook her head in disbelief, which she voiced, "AJ, please, for the love of the earth, sky and everything in between, leave the jokes to the funny ponies."

Clawd covered his mouth to guise his snort as a coughing fit, amusement dancing in his eyes, while Applejack glared at her fellow mare, un-amused, " _Anyhay…_ " It was then she noticed the suits of armour and quickly rounded on them, snapping, "As ya'll were!"

The guards quickly snapped their heads back into their earlier positions, surprising everyone else, Applejack just shook it off and continued on, while saying, "Our next display is the cloud-based buttresses in the armoury hall, this way, please 'n' thank you."

However, Clawd and Rainbow chose to fall back for a moment as Rainbow asked him, "So, what do ya think of it so far?"

"Rainbow, it's all so…so clawsome!" Clawd exclaimed as all the information the two had told him finally settled, his grin just couldn't get wider, "Just imagine it! A whole other culture just waiting out there somewhere!"

This was a painful reminder to both cursed mares that they were trapped in another dimension, stuck in forms that they shouldn't have, even in this world. That they may never see Equestria again. It filled Nightmare Moon with much guilt, knowing she's ripped many innocent ponies from their families, which they might never see again. All because of her petty jealousy.

"And this place…!" Clawd continued snapping the two out of it, "It's just so…so beautiful; I had no idea such a place could exist outside story books!" This brought an odd, but pleasant sense of pride to the hidden princess, but it soon diminished as Clawd's grin fell into a small frown as he added with a bit bitterness, "Now if only _she_ weren't here…"

"Well, that's a bit harsh, even for her," Rainbow Dash spoke up, raising an invisible, metal eyebrow, "Don'tcha think?"

"No, it's the truth and I'm sorry if it stings," Clawd said defiantly, crossing his arms, "But look me in the eye and _try_ to tell me that this place would be much better off if she at least knew how to treat others better."

Rainbow was about to make a response when Applejack called from the next room, "Hey, you two, keep up!"

As Rainbow Dash and Clawd left to join her, they never noticed Nightmare Moon emerging from her hiding spot, a very hurt expression on her face. It felt like someone slapped her, then filled her stomach with ice cold water and called her a demon.

"Act like a proper young mare…" She murmured before looking down at the tray in her hands, she grimaced with shame and anger, "I'm nothing but a fool!" With that, she threw the tray to the ground, not carrying for the stains it made on the carpet and flew off.

After walking through dearly a dozen rooms, they finally reached the start of the western part of the castle. All the while, Applejack was still going on about the unique structure that came from their home that the princess had added in while she was restoring the place. Rainbow Dash threw in her own comments when they would explain certain points about Equestria to Clawd.

Currently, Applejack was rambling about a pacific incident that had recently happened, "…'n' it was thanks ta some quick thinkin' on mah part the disahster was entirely avoided."

"Ah, come of it, Applejack," Rainbow said with an eye roll, "You're so called 'quick-thinking' was tattling to Twilight and the princesses after your hat caught on fire, even then all you did was run around for ten minutes screamin' your head as Pinkie kept chasing you around with a bucket, trying to put it out."

"Ah stuff it, Rainbow!" Applejack snapped back, "Yer just grumpy cause ya got inta trouble with all of 'em for nearly burnin' down the library down with yer stunt!"

"How was I suppose to know I was going so fast the friction caused enough spark to start a flame?" Rainbow retorted huffily, "It didn't happen before when I practiced it!"

Applejack just rolled her eyes, nodding sarcastically while saying, "Uh huh."

"It didn't!" Rainbow Dash insisted, "I'm professional after all!"

"Oh yeah, yer a professional alright," Applejack commented with narrowed eyes, "A professional l-"

"Wait," Rainbow suddenly said blinking as she looked around, "Where'd Clawd go?"

It was then Applejack noticed the sudden absence of the werewolf as well. After making sure he didn't go ahead, they quickly back-tracked to find him and nearly had a heart-attack at seeing he was examining a dark wood staircase and was about to walk up.

Living up to her namesake, Rainbow was the first to get in front of him and block his path. Applejack wasn't that far behind her. Both were wearing large, nervous grins.

"Oh, hey ghouls, sorry for wondering off but…" Clawd apologized which trailed off as he craned his neck to look up the dark, foreboding staircase, "I couldn't help but wonder…what's up there?"

"Up where? There? Nothin'!" Applejack said a tad quickly trying to divert his attention from it, "Absolutely nothin'! Nothin' at all interestin' at up in tha West Wing," Rainbow, not realizing what Applejack said at first, nodded rapidly in agreement, "All very dusty, drafty 'n' plain ol' dull…very borin'." It was then Rainbow realized what Applejack revealed, but the damage was done.

"So _that's_ the West Wing, huh?" Clawd smiled his interest was only more peeked at the revelation.

"Nice going loud mouth," Rainbow muttered to Applejack, who covered her mouth, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

"I wonder what she's hiding up there," Clawd wondered aloud as he gazed up, it idly reminded him of the way to Bloodgood's office.

"Hiding?" Rainbow asked with a scoff, trying to play it off like it was a dumb thing to suggestion, "C'mon, the princess isn't hidin' anything, especially not up there!"

Clawd just shrugged while carefully stepping over them to continue up the stairs, while saying, "Then it wouldn't be forbidden, now would it?" Only for the duo to block him again when he was barely two steps up.

"Um, perhaps, ya'd like ta see somethin' else that'd be more interestin'?" Applejack suggested, "We had exquisite tapestries, made by Rarity 'erself with images of all…"

She trailed off as Clawd went around them again, continuing up as he said, "Maybe a little later." Only for them to block him again.

"Well, maybe you'd like to see the-the garden!" Rainbow suggested hastily, desperately trying to find a way to take his mind off the West Wing, "Or-or-or-or the library maybe?"

Now that got Clawd's attention as he turned to look down at them with a wide smile, "You guys have a library here?"

"Why oh course we do!" Applejack said in instant happiness. "With books!" Rainbow added also greatly relieved to have his mind else where, even if she was mildly surprised for it to be books of all things.

"Gads of books!" Applejack continued as they went back down the few steps Clawd managed to get up. "Mountains!" Rainbow piped in. "Cahscades!" Applejack threw in.

"More books then ya could ever read in a life time!" Rainbow exclaimed with a wide grin, "Twilight made sure of that!"

Applejack snorted lightly in amusement, "That she did!"

Rainbow threw in, in a boastful tone, "She's got books on every subject ya can think of!"

"Books by every author that ever put pen ta paper!"

"Pictures and words!" Rainbow threw in, "Even pictures _with_ words!"

"That sounds great!" Clawd grinned excitedly, "I can't wait meet her!" He then glanced down the two halls, "Which way is it again?"

"Just down that way, three halls down," Applejack replied as she pointed the way they came, "We actually passed it on the way 'ere, right after the art gallery."

"Hmm, I think I remember that," Clawd hummed in thought, before giving the tiniest smirk, "Hey…who's up for a race? Bet I can beat you without having to try!"

"Ha! Fat chance!" Rainbow said pompously, "I wasn't dubbed the fastest in Ponyville for nothin'!"

"Ah, c'mon off it, Rainbow," Applejack scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Besides, runnin' in the halls is filly and colt's pl-"

"Whatcha say AJ?" Rainbow called from down the hall, "I can't hear ya with the wind whistling in my ears!"

"No fair, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted as she took off after him, forgetting all about Clawd, who stood there while crossing his arms, "No head starts!"

Once they were gone, he couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. As much as he hated tricking them when they've been nothing but nice and friendly to him, he just couldn't pass up the chance to explore more free. There was just something about the whole West Wing that didn't sit right with him. If it was like Applejack said and was in no better shape then the rest of the castle, then why was he not allowed up there? Heck, why would they be so desperate to keep him away from it and why would Nightmare Moon be so protective of it?

It was a mystery he planned to solve. And with that in mind, he quickly scanned for more servants before heading up the stairs towards the West Wing.

Once he reached the top, he was meet with a much different site then he was expecting. Instead of a widely lit hallway like all the others, it was like a narrow corridor, dark and dreary. Bits and pieces of marble littered the floor and cracks filled the walls and ceilings. The most creepy looking statues that looked like crosses between gargoyles and various other monsters lined the walls, pieces of them joined the wall and ceiling debris. A thick layer of dust and dirt caked every surface in the hall. All and all, he was pretty sure even the most untouched part of the catacombs were better off then this place.

After passing a shattered mirror, its frame looking as if it had been partially melted, he finally came to a single, large door. It was just as dark in color as the rest of the castle's color scheme and its doorknob resembled something like a cross of a gargoyle and a minotaur, the knob itself being the nose ring. The sight made him pause and recoil, his hesitance rearing its ugly head, but his curiosity won out in the end and while wincing as he grabbed onto the large ring, he pulled the door open.

What he found inside made him wish he hadn't opened the door. It was even darker and all the more drearier then the corridor; it looked like a pack of those awful demons had been let loose inside. Every piece of furniture and décor had been torn or broken to varies degrees, some beyond repair. Only one drape hung up and it covered most of a single wall, even though it was tattered at the edges, while the pieces of furniture were singed, most likely from Nightmare Moon's magic.

As much as the site was beginning to creep him out, Clawd cautiously walked inside, trying with great difficulty to move around the mess of wood, stone and cloth. The sight of a mangled chair brought a sense of uneasy to Clawd, a strange sickness raising up as he remembered all of the servants were household objects; where all of these once servants too?

He nearly jumped out of his fur when he bumped into a small table, but was quick to whirl around and catch it. But something then caught his attention; a small speck of colour, colour that didn't belong in the usual colour scheme of the castle décor, sticking out from under the drape. Approaching, he grasped the drape cautiously and pulled it back.

What he found surprised him, it was a hand-painted mural of two winged horses with horns. Both looked rather young, playing in some sort of garden. The smallest was a dark indigo with a short, dark blue mane that curled at the ends, smiling up with aquamarine eyes at the taller one, which was a pure, snowy white with a long, flowing pink mane and matching tail, also smiling.

But the sight of the smaller one made him narrow his eyes at her face. She looked oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Pulling the drape back further, the next mural showed the same ponies, only a bit older standing atop some kind of golden platform, the older wore a gold, sun-themed crown, while the younger wore a crescent moon-themed one. Both were smiling contently.

He narrowed his eyes more as he leaned in to inspect the younger pony. Her face was so familiar, yet he couldn't for the life of him recall where he's seen her. But for some reason he knew he's seen those eyes before, those expressive greenish-blue eyes.

Just as he turned his head to inspect the image of the older pony, a faint red glow caught his eye. He instantly turned to look and was surprised to find it was a rose placed beneath a thin glass bell jar. What was the most surprising was that each delicate petal was a different color and it was floating at least an inch of the mantle surface.

Upon closer inspection, he was able to could eight colors, including the petal that laid on the mantle, most likely having fallen off: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink and white. Mesmerized by its beautiful, yet exotic, hypnotic glow, Clawd carefully lifted the jar and gently set it on the ground to get a better look. He was just about to touch the blue petal when door suddenly swung open on their own with a very familiar magical glow encasing it briefly.

Filled with panic, Clawd quick dove behind the armchair in the corner, pressing himself as far back out of sight as he could as Nightmare Moon walked in, absent-mindly kicking a few pieces of debris out of her way. But she froze in horror upon noticing two things very out of place: the drape over her murals had been pulled back, too far for it to be the wind, and the rose was left exposed.

In a burst of speed, the dark alicorn quickly pulled the drape back into place and re-covered the rose, letting out a small sound of relief upon seeing no damage apart of the petal it already lost. She looked around the room with narrowed, suspicious eyes, wondering who had the nerve to enter her room without her knowledge and uncover her most precious possessions.

Clawd took the moment her eyes were away from him to try and sneak to another hiding place, but knocked into very old, rusty coat rack, which promptly fell to the floor and broke cleanly in two.

Nightmare Moon instantly whirled around upon the noise, her horn glowing as she held out a hand and Clawd gulped quietly as a very beautiful (and dangerously sharp) scythe materialized in the open palm, which clenched around it as she moved towards his hiding place.

"Who's there?" She demanded her voice echoing, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Too terrified to find out what would happen if he stayed hidden, Clawd took a very shaky breath before slowly crawling out of hiding and stood to face Nightmare Moon. He shivered as her blazing dark, greenish-blue eyes bore into his golden ones, freezing him on the spot.

"You…" She said clearly shocked to see him there but it was quick to turn into anger, "Why are you here?"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Clawd stuttered in fear. "I thought I told you never to come here!" Nightmare Moon almost shouted as she motioned to him with the bladed end of her scythe, making him flinch back in reflex.

"I-" He said in a very low voice, "I-I didn't mean any harm…"

"No harm?" The dark alicorn demanded disbelieved-anger colouring her voice as it rose, "Do you realize what you could've done?" She motioned with the scythe toward the door, all but yelling, "GET OUT!"

"Please, I-" Clawd began but yelped at he stumbled over a stool. As he steady himself, Nightmare Moon advanced, while shouting, "Didn't you hear me, wolf?" She angrily swung her arms as her mane and tail expanded to cover most of the ceiling like a swirling storm, "GET OUT!"

But imagine her surprise when he let out a horrible scream that sounded like it was mixed with a howl, falling onto his knees, clutching his shoulder, a pained look on his face. As her mane and tail flickered back to their normal length, Nightmare Moon stepped back in surprise at his sudden actions. She didn't touch him or cast any magic on him.

At least, that was her thoughts until she saw his shoulder and gasped in horror to see blonde seeping through his paw-like hand to seep into the leather of his jacket and thick chestnut fur. She pulled the blade of her scythe into her view and was stunned to see blood dripping off it. She was so angry she hadn't watched where the blade was going when she swung her arms.

The realization that she had seriously hurt him caused her anger to disappear and instantly, it was replaced with great worry and concern. "No…no, are you…" She quickly dropped the blade as she spoke, causing it to disappear. She moved to help him, but he was quick to move away from her, tears were soaking his cheeks, "It-I…I didn't mean to…I wasn't watching…"

"Don't touch me!" Clawd shouted through his pain as he swiped his blood caked claws at her and she was quick to move out of his range. As shocked as she was, she was more concerned as she said, "Wait, I-!"

But he was already trying to flee the room and she tried to follow, shouting, "Wait! I just want to help, stop!"

"Stay away from me!" Clawd yelled as he conjured ink like shadows to chuck a wooden frame at her. "Please! I'm sorry!" Nightmare Moon pleaded as she dove to avoid the frame, which shattered once it hit the floor, "I didn't meant to cut you!"

But Clawd wouldn't listen, he continued throwing shadows at her and she would avoid them, throwing her own beams of dark moonlight to counter his attacks when they were too quick for her to dodge. Just as she was close enough to grab him, he punched her right in the side of the head, so hard she went flying into the bed, knocking her out as Clawd fled the room.

It wasn't till a few minutes later that Nightmare Moon was able to sit back up and rub where Clawd hit her. Which instantly reminded her of what happened and knew he was probably halfway across the castle by now.

She was ready to chase him down, when she remembered the look on his face after she cut him and when she tried to grab him. It hurt her worse then how he looked when she separated him from his sister, heck, it hurt more then it did when he called her a monster. It also reminded her that chasing him down was pointless right now and would doubtlessly cause more harm then it would good.

Sighing, she used her magic to close the door Clawd had left open in his haste and walked deeper into her room. But as she did, her foot brushed against something soft and looked down to see something familiar. A purple scarf that was badly torn.

There was no doubt in her mind that it was Clawd's, but there was no way for her to return it now. It was then she realized just how badly she screwed up. Not only did she lose her temper once again with Clawd, but she seriously injured him too, possibility scarring him as she wasn't sure how well werewolves healed.

Standing by the mantle, she gently set the scarf down and gazed at her claw-like hands, never noticing yet another petal, the yellow, one, falling from the rose as her quiet voice filled the dead silence of the room:

 _ **And in my twisted face**_

 _ **There's not the slightest trace**_

 _ **Of anything that even hints of kindness**_

 _ **And from my tortured shape**_

 _ **No comfort, no escape**_

 _ **I see, but deep within is utter blindness**_

She blinked back her tears as she slowly stepped out onto her balcony watching the sky as the stars twinkled like tiny diamonds.

 _ **Hopeless**_

 _ **As my dream dies**_

 _ **As the time flies**_

 _ **Love, a lost illusion**_

 _ **Helpless**_

 _ **Un-forgiven**_

 _ **Cold and driven**_

 _ **To this sad conclusion**_

 _ **No beauty could move me**_

 _ **No goodness improve me**_

 _ **No power on power known, if I can't love him**_

She lowered her head as she remembered all the mistakes she made in the past and much time she wasted rotting in her dejected-anger and trapped in this world and form. When she could've helped her sister shape a better future for Equestria, do good, form new friendships. Maybe, she could've still met Clawd, on better terms, but now, she was doomed to spend all eternity alone within her dark, dismal castle.

 _ **No passion could reach me**_

 _ **No lesson could teach me**_

 _ **How I could have loved him**_

 _ **And helped him learn to love me too**_

 _ **If not him, then who?**_

Turning back she used her magic to pull the drape back to reveal murals she had painted of all the good times in her life before her jealousy overtook her.

 _ **There once lived a pony who gleamed like the moon**_

 _ **Looked out on her kingdom and sighed:**_

 _ **Rejected, she cried, "Surely there is no pony,**_

 _ **Who loves me and finds any love in my night!"**_

She turned away from the pictures in shame as tears prickled her eyes:

 _ **So great was her pain, she rose in rebellion**_

 _ **Against those who cared for her most**_

 _ **She let the darkness fall on those that she ruled**_

 _ **And threatened to trap them in permanent cold**_

At hearing a sudden commotion below in the courtyard, she looked down and was shocked to see Clawd there, quickly untying his zombie horse from its rope and managed to pull himself up with little difficulty. With a snap of the reigns, the horse reared before charging off into the forest. Seeing him go back on his word and making a getaway caused a hot fury to build up inside her. But it wasn't just at him; it was also at herself for causing him to flee in the first place.

"Are you happy now Celestia?" Nightmare Moon yelled out to the setting sun that was just barely visible at this point, "This is what you wanted right? Give me false hope? Well, congratulations big sister; I hope you're happy with yourself!"

 _ **No pain could be deeper**_

 _ **No life could be cheaper**_

 _ **Not a point anymore, if I can't love him**_

Without warning, she slammed her fists into the thick, stone railing. So hard, tiny cracks webbed along the surface, as ice cold tears finally slid free.

 _ **No spirit could win me**_

 _ **No hope left within me**_

 _ **Hope that I could have loved him**_

 _ **And he'd set me free**_

 _ **But it's not to be**_

 _ **If I can't love him…**_

Looking up at the setting sun, Nightmare Moon felt a newfound determination suddenly build up within her, slowly filling her with new energy. But it wasn't just to break the spell and return home, no; it was also to prove those who doubted wrong, that she CAN feel. To prove that _she_ controlled her fate and it (and she) _can_ change. But most of all, it was to show Clawd there was so much more to her then what he's seen.

Standing at full-height, she called out to the sun, hoping to all beings that existed that her sister could hear her, "I'll show you! I _will_ break this spell _and_ be free!" She rose her voice, "Do you hear me, Celestia? I _can_ and  will change and if I don't…" Her voice rose to be heard over the howling wind, _**"Let the world be**_ _ **done**_ _ **with meeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!"**_

With that, she turned her back to the setting sun, ran through the room and the door as her magic open and closed it behind her. Never once did she notice the sudden twinkling gleam in the sun as it finally disappeared…nor her sister's conflicted face within the magic mirror.

* * *

 **Oh, poor Clawd!**

 **Poor Nightmare Moon now that I think about, she really blew it this time.**

 **And how about that, a combination of the original Broadway song 'If I Can't Love Her', which is of course is gender bended, and her version of 'Lullaby for a Princess', I think it's called 'Luna's Lament' I could be wrong though, view it and tell me what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue and Forgiveness

**Hey guys, soooo sorry this update took so long, I just got so caught up with my other fics, but now, I'm putting some attention back on this one.**

 **As everyone must remember; Clawd snuck into Nightmare Moon's room (everyone keep your minds out of the gutter, it was pure curiosity!) and when she discovered him, she accidentally hurt him as a result of her temper rearing its ugly head. Now, he's run off and it's up to her to get him back!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Rescue and Forgiveness

After escaping the horrible room, Clawd rushed back to the East Wing, almost becoming a blur as thin tears rushed down his cheeks, partially soaking his fur, feeling nothing but the burning sensation of his wound and the adrenaline that was pumping through his system. He practically tore open the door, miraculously not waking the slumbering Rarity, who was quietly snoring, and made a beeline for his adjoined bathroom.

He almost tore the knob off in his haste to turn on the faucet and all but shoved his shoulder under the cold water, biting back a hiss at the stinging sensation that followed. As he let the water pour over his wound, he took the moment to let what happened sink in; she attacked him, Nightmare Moon _attacked_ him, even when he tried to explain himself. He shook his head as he moved back, sending water everywhere, mind made up; he couldn't stay here any longer if this what awaited him every time her temper reached its peak.

He checked his shoulder in the mirror and winced at little at how slow it was taking to heal, wondering if it was because of Nightmare Moon's unique power or the blade itself. Then, he went back into his room and pocketed his phone, before flinging Rarity's doors open to retrieve the shirt he came in.

This of course, woke Rarity up with a disorientated snort, "Huh? Who-? Wha?" Blinking out of her sleep, she noticed Clawd just as he shut her doors, "Oh, Clawd, darling, you're back, I was wond-" She stopped upon noticing him using the shirt as a makeshift bandage and gasped, "Good gracious, what happened to your shoulder, dear?"

Clawd couldn't stop the growl that escaped him even if he tried, "She happened."

"The princess?" Rarity questioned in utter shock, "But she'd-"

"I'm sorry," He said sincerity smothered by his fear and panic, "But I just can't take this anymore!" With that he ran for it.

"What?" Rarity exclaimed in alarm, "Clawd, wait a moment!" But Clawd was out the door faster than Rarity could blink and rushed down the hallway, almost resorting to running on all fours in how much he wanted to flee.

It didn't take him long to get to the main hall, almost tripping on himself at this point, where he found Rainbow and Applejack at the bottom of the stairs. They turned at hearing his approach and were both surprised and relieved to see him.

"There ya are!" Rainbow called out to the werewolf, unaware of his distress, "We've been lookin' all over the place for ya!"

But Applejack noticed the distress on Clawd's face and his demeanour, which she voiced, "What's wrong sugarcube?"

But Clawd didn't answer, leaping over them at the second last step and making a mad dash for the door, much to their startled-confusion as Rainbow Dash asked, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise; I can't stay here for another minute!" Clawd cried pulling the door open, startling the two with the sudden gust of snowy, freezing wind, "She really is a Nightmare..." He rushed outside, adding without hesitance, "And that's all she'll ever be!"

"Wait, no!" Applejack cried as their first and only chance of freedom ran, "Please, wait!"

Rainbow Dash, however, hopped forward despite how the cold made her quiver with slight pain, "Clawd, WAIT!" But he was gone; their last hope was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

Outside, Hefloot was contently eating a bundle of hay, which only fell onto the floor through the holes in his ribcage, when Clawd, making his way forcefully through the snow, appeared, slicing the rope that bound him to the fence with his claws easily. "C'mon, Hefloot, we're getting out of here," Clawd said as he jumped onto the saddle, gripping the reigns tight and snapped them with a yell, "Heeyah!"

Not needing to be told twice, Hefloot reared with a neigh before charging off down the stone bridge, setting out for the forest. Once the castle was out of sight, Clawd felt his tension ease away, huffing out a relieved sigh, finally away from that prison that the creature that lurked inside it.

However, he didn't get very far when he and Heftloot heard a rather familiar sound. A demon's call. Golden eyes snapped wide, fear renewed as he quickly looked around. This fear increased with a gasp as six pairs of cold, blood red eyes stared back from the ink black shadows around him, each owner slowly creeping out, claws glinting in the faint moonlight, rows of shark-like teeth bared.

Snapping the reigns, Clawd urged Hefloot further into the woods, the demons hot on their heels. As fast as the zombie horse was, the demons were just as quick, soon enough one was right next to Hefloot on the left, its growling sent Clawd's heart beating like crazy, but Hefloot rammed it up into a tree, along with another that tried to leap at Clawd.

Hefloot was just about to outrun them, when they all suddenly fell through the thin ice of a hidden lake that had been buried under the snow. Hefloot, filled with even more fear and panic, desperately swam for it and a quick look back allowed Clawd to spot two of the demons disappear under the water with shrieks.

After a moment of struggling to get out of the water, Hefloot was about to run off again when a demon came out of nowhere, sweeping a claw at the horse, causing him to rear back and kick at the entity to get it away. However, he also ended up throwing Clawd off his back and his reigns got snagged on a branch.

Clawd shook the snow off as he sat up and gasped in horror to see the four demons circling Hefloot, who was unable to run away. Although still able to kick, Hefloot barely had room to move and was just about to get bitten when a long tendril of inky shadow struck the demon in the side, knocking it away thanks to Clawd, who used the chance to try and get the reigns free, but was soon had to avoid a demon that tried to bite his arm, forcing him to back away.

Steeling his nerves as he reached out to the energy he spent a good amount of time trying to suppress, Clawd armed himself, summoning more ink like shadows that flowed off his paws like whips and moved like them as he lashed at the demons, forcing them away from Hefloot.

He was soon forced to change tactics shooting small, solid shadows like throwing knives, nicking the demons with swallow cuts while dodge one that tried to claw at him. Just as he started to feel like he was about to win with another shadowy whip at another demon, one had somehow snuck behind him and grabbed him by the bottom of his jacket, yanking him to the ground hard, making him loose his concentration.

Clawd tried to twist around and get out of its hold, but froze in fear at seeing another loom over him, silver claws raised. Clawd squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the burning strike, when a cold scream of rage suddenly filled the air, which was then followed by a pale beam of sizzling light, which knocked the demon away with its own agonizing sound as the beam seemed to burn it.

With an elegant spin in the air, Nightmare Moon appeared, scythe in hand and horn glowing with eternal power as she glared venomously. Without a word, she swung her scythe, sending a large blade-shaped attack at them, forcing them away enough for her to land beside a stunned Clawd.

"Don't just sit there like a nitwit!" She snapped at him, eyes seeming to glow in the light of her own magic, "Get up!" She then dashed forward, speed defying logic as she threw herself into the battle.

Clawd could only watch with wide eyes as the alicorn used her blade both to cut at the demons and to vault herself into the air so she could kick them away with the pointed ends of her heavy metal boots and used her wings a shields against their claws. The demons decided to change their tactics, attacking in pairs from all angles, biting at her weapon and wings, even landing scratches on her. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed when she felt something cold and thin grab her wrist and pull her out of the ambush.

Clawd got in front of her and resumed his fighting stance, shadows clinging and flowing around parts of his body. "Don't be stupid," He told her brandishing a whip of shadow at one of the demons, "I can fight too, you know."

Both insulted and impressed, Nightmare Moon watched him for a moment before barely having time to avoid another that made a swipe at her face. She summoned another arch of magic from her blade, slicing it in half and caused claws and fangs to fall to the ground, the body disappearing into the ground.

Clawd deflected another demon that tried to slash at him, before using the shadows of his feet to get it off its own, allowing him to hoist it up and toss it into the three demons that were about to gang up on him from behind. He shot more shadow knives at them, making them screech.

Soon Nightmare Moon and Clawd were fighting back to back with moonlight and shadows being thrown in every angle as the screeches began to attract more demons. Suddenly, a larger demon lunged at Nightmare Moon as she began to go forward in a vault, catching her by surprise before sinking its teeth into her shoulder, ripping a blood-curdling scream from her.

Clawd gasped upon seeing what was happening before the demons he was fighting went past him, intending to help their apparent leader finish off what he had to guess they thought was the bigger threat. Just as he was about to move forward and help, but froze upon seeing one of Nightmare Moon's eyes; the pupil was dilated even further then before and he didn't think that was possible and the color was glowing with pure fear, panic and pain, her horn lighting up with dark purple light.

Without warning, Nightmare Moon let out the most horrific scream as her entire eye glowed a dark blue and the light of her horn shot out. The light formed a gigantic beam of pale navy blue light that up into the sky, engulfing the demons and Nightmare Moon. Clawd could only watched in shocked-awe as the light consumed everything, burning branches, the stumps smoking as the contact remained. When it finally died down, all the demons were gone, the only signs they were ever there were their claws and fangs, and in the middle of it all was Nightmare Moon.

The woman looked as bad as she felt; bloodied from her scratches and the bite, clothing torn and she looked as if her own magic had singe her, well, the metal she wore, anyway, and completely drained from whatever she just did. She slowly stood, stumbling and had to use her scythe in order to stay up as her tired, exhausted gaze locked with Clawd's utterly shocked ones.

She started to step toward him, but let out a gasp as she fell to the ground, scythe disappearing as she hit the ground, unconscious and hair flickering and receding into a short form of hairdo, reaching her shoulders, reminding him of a flame as her tail followed suit. Clawd could only stare at her fallen form in disbelief, trying to comprehend what just happened, but was snapped out of it when Hefloot whinnied in distress.

Clawd instantly made a rush for him, freeing him of the branch and paused as the events caught up with him. She saved him; Nightmare Moon just _saved_ him. He looked back at the alicorn, who laid unconscious and bleeding into the snow from her wounds, unable to walk, let alone fly. Yes, it did seem like the perfect getaway, but that meant leaving her here, without a chance for medical care and dying from her injuries. As much as he disliked her, he couldn't allow it to happen, even if she did attack him earlier, to him, defending him and Hefloot made up for it.

Mind made up, he gently pulled the zombie horse over before carefully turning her over so he could assess her wounds; dozens of scratches and cuts marred her slender arms and thighs, the bite was already turning an ugly color against her pure black skin. He paused as his eyes took in the mark on her hip. Unable to help himself, he carefully touched it, the feeling of his fur causing her to shift. His eyes snapped up to her face, but she remained unconscious. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he returned his attention to the mark. He gently and lightly traced the crescent, it didn't have the ridges of a tattoo or skin paint, which left him to wonder how someone could be born with such a mark.

He was snapped out of his musings by an urgent sound from Hefloot. Clawd felt the heat burning on his face upon realizing the intimacy of his actions and shook his head; he then carefully picked her up being mindful of her bite wound and carried her onto the saddle. He felt his blush worsen as her head slid against his chest, hair flickering against his chin, before snapping the reigns, heading back for the castle.

Meanwhile, back at aforementioned castle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fancy Pants and Soarin were all gathered in the courtyard, watching for any sign of their princess and Clawd. Though, Rainbow and Applejack were also pacing a bit, worried about their future.

"Oh, dis a disaster!" Applejack bemoaned in grief, running her brass hands over her face in misery, "If only we kept a betta eye on 'im, maybe 'e wouldn't 'ave ended up in da West Wing!"

"How? How could I let myself get distracted like that again?" Rainbow Dash berated herself, "I feel so...stupid and upset with myself right now!"

"Now, now, Rainbow, you're not stupid," Soarin tried to comfort her, "You're just..." He paused looking for the right word to say, "A little...spazzy...?" Though the last sounded more like a question then anything else. It didn't help as Rainbow Dash shot him an unimpressed look that said, 'really?'

"Now, now, no need to blame yourselves girls," Fancy Pants consoled, "Maybe we've should've just explained why it was forbidden to begin with," He returned his gaze to the gate, "For now, we just have to wait and hope that Luna can convince him to come back and that they both return safely."

"Look!" Soarin cried and sure enough they saw Hefloot coming towards them.

They let out gasps of relief and excitement to see Clawd had come back, but that soon turned to concern upon seeing all the scratches on Hefloot's legs. Clawd then carefully got off the saddle, carrying Nightmare Moon in his arms, bloodied and unconscious.

"Oh no!" Applejack gasped in horror, "Yer Majesty!"

They rushed to Clawd's side as he walked towards him, meeting him halfway there. "What happened?" Soarin asked in worry.

"We were attacked," Clawd reported a determined look on his face as he moved with long, quick strides toward the door, which they quickly opened, "Demons ambushed me and Hefloot and she joined the fight."

The servants were horrified by the news, the dots connecting in their heads as they escorted him to the lounge where Clawd carefully placed her on a loveseat, being mindful of her bite wound. He immediately turned to the concerned servants, his instincts as an Alpha directing him as he spoke, "I'm going to need some disinfectant, a cloth and hot water, and fresh bandages, quickly!"

"We're on it!" Applejack replied disappearing out the door with Rainbow Dash and Soarin as soon as Clawd finished saying 'bandages'. Fancy Pants, however, hopped onto the table next to the loveseat, gently touching the alicorn's forehead with his spout with a caring expression on his face as he spoke softly, "Its going to be alright, Little One, I promise." Before hopping off to get the hot water.

Clawd was surprised by the display of what he could almost call fatherly if not brotherly display of affection. After all he had seen and heard of her, he thought all the servants were more or less afraid of her, but apparently he was wrong, making his sigh, remembering this was partly his fault. He returned his gaze to the resting face of his captor, if he could really call her that anymore. Somehow, she looked so much more peaceful when she slept.

It didn't take long for the servants to return with what he requested, steam seeping from Fancy's lid, a brilliant orange bowl with a dark fuchsia trim and a purple exotic flower mark hopping in right behind him. Wasting no time, Clawd carefully picked Fancy Pant's up by his handle and poured the water into the bowl, then took a towel and soaked it, allowing him to properly clean Nightmare Moon's wounds. As he carefully dabbed at the wounds, the servants all gathered around, watching anxiously for their mistress to wake up.

Soon enough, Nightmare Moon began to regain her senses and take in her surroundings. Imagine her surprise to find herself back in castle, one of the dens, and was even more surprised to find Clawd next to her, a damp and bloodied towel in hand. Clawd was quick to notice she was awake and smiled in relief, "Nice to see you awake," Putting the towel aside, he picked up another and soaked it in the still steamy water, "Just hold still, this is only going to take a minute."

When he went to continue cleaning her wounds, the memories came rushing back to her. The demons, fighting along side Clawd, then the sudden pain in her shoulder, then a brief nothing followed by great pain and exhaustion, then all was blank. The suddenness of the returned memories caused aqua-green eyes to snap wide as their owner shot up, only to immediately regret it as her body wrecked with pain, pacifically from her neck-junction wound, which was still bleeding, bringing out a loud gasp of pain, frightening the servants (the bowl included) into backing up nervously, sensing her emotions (and magic) ready to blow.

Clawd, however, was oblivious to the impending danger as he held out his free hand to stop her as he frowned, "Hey, ghoul, don't do that; you're going to make it worse!" But Nightmare Moon refused to listen and kept avoiding his attempts to help, much to his irrigation, "Will you...just...hold...still?" When he finally managed to get the towel on one of her wounds, the dark alicorn let out the most blood-curtling screech of pain, mane shooting out like a flame along with her tail, causing her servants to jump and quake in fear all at the same time, before rushing out the door in a blur of color, the bowl leaving a little trail of puddles in her wake.

Shoving his arm and the towel away, hair returning to normal, Nightmare Moon glared venomously at the werewolf as she yelled right in his face, "THAT HURTS I HOPE YOU KNOW!" The sheer volume and strength (as well as her closeness) of her voice caused some of his fur to fly back. While this would cause anyone to cover their ears in pain, Clawd was well used to high-pitched noises so close to his ears.

Unfazed, he simply frowned at her as he reprimanded her, "Well, if you'd stop moving and stopped acting like a spoiled pup, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Spoiled-?" Nightmare Moon questioned indigently, her glare unwavering, "You realize this is all _your_ fault, right?" She motioned with her good arm to her beaten and bloodied state to show what she meant.

"MY fault?" Clawd demanded face twisting into his own angered glare, teeth baring, "How in the _world_ is this _my_ fault?"

"Well, if you didn't run away for a start," She replied smirking, expecting him to see her point. "Well, excuse me, Miss Gets-so-mad-she-doesn't-watch-where-she's-swinging-a-magic- _scythe_ ," Clawd retorted much to her surprise, "But maybe if you didn't attack and scare the living spooks out of me, then I wouldn't have run away!"

Now Nightmare Moon had the decency to blush and look away sheepish-shame. During this, the servants all peeked in through the still open door, curious to see what would happen. She had to give the wolf points where it was deserved, he had a point, but her pride as a royal and as an alicorn refused to let her openly admit it.

"Well...well..." The dark princess stumbled for a worthy retort, "Alright, maybe I did over-react a bit..." She paused when she noticed the pointed look he was giving her and sighed, "Fine, I over-reacted too much...but in hindsight, if you hadn't been in my room when I told you not to, then I wouldn't have reacted like that," She then huffed, carefully crossing her arms as she asked, "Didn't your mother teach you its rude to enter a lady's room without her permission?"

"Well, if you knew how to control your temper, maybe you wouldn't have reacted that way," Clawd said in retort despite the sting of both hurt and embarrassment the question made him feel; hurt because of the reminder he'll never see his family again and embarrassment because she had taught him that.

Now getting made, Nightmare Moon stood on her knees, despite the pain she felt, wings spread and mane and tail flaring uncontrollably in her anger as she tried to tower over him and intimidate him as she all but screamed, "WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN MY ROOM TO BEGIN WITH!"

Clawd replied to her challenge by standing, trying not to seem fazed by her attempts to intimidate him as he glared back, his own voice raising to meet her own, "WELL, IF YOU JUST TOLD ME WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT ME UP THERE, I WOULD'VE LEFT IT ALONE!"

"WELL, YOU SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED IN YOUR ROOM LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!" Nightmare Moon shot back as the servants looked back and forth between her and Clawd nervously, wondering if they should interrupt before a physical fight could start. "WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FORCED YOUR SERVANTS TO STARVE ME JUST SO I'D EAT WITH YOU!" Clawd replied his own anger swelling up as the shadows around them flickered madly.

"WELL IF YOU JUST ACCEPTED MY INVITATION I GUESS NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" Nightmare Moon yelled back not willing to get beat. "AND IF YOU DIDN'T LOCK UP MY SISTER I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Clawd all but roared back eyes darkening.

"WELL, YOU-!" Nightmare Moon started to retort but her back jolted as she gasped out, her body catching up with her brain, causing her to fall forward as she jerked.

This was enough to snap Clawd out of his angered-haze with a horrified gasp as he remembered the pain she was in and rushed forward catching her just in time before she could fall off the couch, "Careful." Nightmare Moon blinked hazelily through her pain, blushing as she leaned against him, feeling just how warm and soft his fur was.

With great care, Clawd re-adjusted her onto the couch and looked her over, finding that she had reopened a cut on her leg. With a much gentler frown smoothing out his face, he picked up the once discarded towel to clean it, "See, what I tell you?"

Nightmare Moon just looked away, mostly to hide her blush, which was growing from his gentle touch as he cleaned the wound, crossing her arms as she leaned away from him, "Oh hush up and just leave me alone..."

Now, Clawd was just getting frustrated with her childish-stubbornness and just sighed through his nose, before speaking once more, "Look, its clear you and I aren't on the best of terms, but if we're going to spend..." He paused, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think of the best words to say, "An indefinite amount of time under the same roof together, the least we can do is try to be on more...respectable terms."

Nightmare Moon just looked at him, blush gone and replaced with an unreadable expression same for the calculating gleam in her greenish-blue eyes. Clawd had to repress the shiver that wanted to run up his spine as he looked into her slitted gazed as it regarded him in cold-indifference, but managed as he fought to keep his voice firm, "I want to help you, but I can't do squat if you keep fighting me. So, how 'bout it?" He held out his hand to her, noticing how she didn't flinch from his claws as she looked at it, "Truce?"

The dark alicorn looked back up at his face with suspicion in her eyes, wondering she should really trust him, but as she thought on it, she realized he must've brought her back instead taking the chance to run. Sighing, she took his hand, noting it was just as soft as the rest of him, and shook, agreeing, "Fine, truce."

Behind the door, the servants let of soft sighs with Rainbow nearly hitting the floor as they sagged in relief that a fight had been avoided. "Good," Clawd smiled more a little more genuinely as he held up the towel, "Now try to hold still, cause I won't lie when I say this might sting a bit."

Seeing the towel heading for the junction wound on her neck, Nightmare Moon braced herself as she held still. As soon as the (miraculously) still hot cloth touched it, she let out a gasp and ground her teeth together as she allowed him to clean her shoulder, doing her best to keep her magic from lashing out from her pained reaction.

There was a small silence as Clawd continued to clean and bandage her wounds, until Nightmare Moon decided to ask a question, "You're rather skilled at the basics of healing, magic or no."

Clawd looked at her in surprise at the compliment and gave a small smile, "Thanks, with nine little brothers and an equally young little sister, you pick things up I guess."

"Are all werewolves this diverse with their skills?" Nightmare Moon asked genuinely curious. This made Clawd pause in his work for a moment and continued when he finally answered, "No, most focus more on making pack-life easier and despite it, they all think that being better warriors is the key then being able to treat things," He gave her a small shrug and a lopsided smile, "I'm just the black sheep though."

"So, all werewolves can fight?" Nightmare Moon asked masking her surprise at his previous answer with more curiosity of his kind. "Yeah, the older generation teaches the new as soon as they come of age, older brothers, uncles, fathers, even grandfathers throw in a bit of what they know," Clawd explained trying to focus on his work.

"And females aren't taught and can't teach?" The dark princess asked. "No, no, they are, its more comfortable learning from the same gender for the first part of it," Clawd answered a fond expression appearing on his face as he remembered his own training, "Or at least, that how it usually goes."

She seemed to catch on and guessed, "It was different for you?"

"How'd ya guess?" Clawd asked rubbing the back of his neck as he paused in bandaging her neck, "Being born with abilities that set you apart...causes others to put some distance between you...even with some family."

"You mean your ability to control shadows," Nightmare Moon guessed once again, surprised by the similarity between them, her own unique power over the dark had caused many ponies to put much distance between themselves and her, no matter what she did to show she meant no harm. "Yeah, both my parents had to teach, mostly my mom since my dad's the Head Alpha," Clawd nodded returning to carefully bandaging her worst wound, "But once I started learning to be the next Alpha, he got more into my lessons, since there were things my mother couldn't teach me about it."

"I see," Nightmare Moon said having been silent to listen to his explanation, "They both must've been excellent teachers then, since you handled those demons rather well."

Once again, Clawd's head snapped around to stare at her shock at yet another compliment, while she just turned her head further away to hide the furious red that spilled over her face. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he continued with the final knots to her bandage, "Thanks and you aren't so bad yourself with that magic of yours," He rotated his shoulder as he added, tone tensing a little, "Or that scythe...when you're using it properly, anyway..."

Nightmare Moon was surprised by his sincere compliment and grew confused at the last part and his trailing off, until she noticed the rotation of his shoulder and actually looked at it. The part where the sleeve of his jacket and shirt that was supposed to be sewn to the rest of the articles was ripped, the loose threads hanging off the frayed ends limply, revealing the dirty bandage he had thrown together in his rush to flee. It was then see took notice of the rest of his body, she could just barely see the dark, dried stains of blood against his fur where he had taken his own damage.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have attacked you," Nightmare Moon apologized with the up-most sincerity, since he had given it to her, it was only right she gave him the same, she looked down to hide her watery eyes, "I really didn't mean to actually hurt you, its just...my magic is more in-tune with my emotions then anything else and...and..." She trailed off, her shame growing as she was at a lost of how to fully explain it and settled on, "I should have controlled myself better."

Clawd was silent for a moment, leaving her fidgety as he tied the final knot. The deep thought look in his eyes had her a little unsettled, but he deserved a chance to actually think since he didn't have to accept her apology and she really didn't expect him too, so image her surprise that once he sighed through his nose again, he gave her a genuine, warm smile, eyes glowing in a friendly light, "I should be saying sorry too, I had no good reason to be snooping in your room in the first place anyways." She looked at him surprised, but couldn't help but give a small smile back, making her wonder if his smiles were simply contagious.

From the door, the servants all shared looks of both utter shock and pure joy. Clawd and Nightmare Moon were actually making amends with each other, heck, their princess was actually the one to apologize first! Which was something in and of itself in their opinions.

"Oh and..." Clawd said while picking up another towel, which the bowl took as her cue to return to the room so he could soak it, "By the way...thank you."

That made Nightmare Moon blink in surprise and turn to look at him, asking, "Whatever for?"

Wringing the towel just slightly, he smiled at her in answer, "For saving my life back there...if you hadn't showed when you did, I'm pretty sure Hefloot and I would've been as good as done for."

Dark aquamarine eyes widened at the confession. Never once did someone actually thank her before...or at least, no as genuinely and as heart-felt as Clawd just did, nor did anyone act so humbly around her before either. It was quite the change and it brought a rather nice feeling to her chest, as strange as it was, she couldn't bring herself to complain. So she settled on nodding at the werewolf, replying, "You're welcome."

Clawd smiled at her again, such a warm, friendly and sincere smile, it brought that pesky warmth back to her face, making the dark alicorn look away once again as he continued to clean and dress her wounds.

From the other side of the door, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fancy Pants and Soarin were all silently cheering, doing happy dances and high-fiving each other. As slow as the rate may of seemed, it was better them starting it out as newly made friends then anything else. It made the servants truly feel like they had a real chance at breaking the enchantment once and for all.

* * *

 **And that is that for that chapter!**

 **Whew that was intense, no to mention my first detailed fight scene! I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to limit both Clawd's new shadow-control and Nightmare's magic but I think I did pretty well, since most of it was winging it.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Deal and Developments

**Here's the long awaited update to one of my first stories. I know this isn't exactly the most popular of my stories, but, that doesn't I shouldn't update it. Last off, Clawd and Nightmare Moon finally came to a truce and are no longer captor and prisoner.**

* * *

The sun had long set back in town; monsters and humans alike were either in their homes or were making their way home as businesses were closing for the night. All businesses, save one, a night club by the name of 'Crimson Sin', its lights, while dim, were still on, when a sleek, expensive black car rolled up to a parking spot next to the building.

The driver of the car, a young human man in his early twenties, quickly exited the vehicle and opened one of the back doors, allowing a tall, hooded figure to step out. The figure briskly walked away from the club carpeted doors and down the alley to a side door, which he knocked hard on, eyes on the slider that was near his eye level.

After a moment, the sound of a slider opening was heard, but the one he was watching hadn't moved as a young male voice said timidly said, "Yes?" The man blinked in confusion, "Down here," He looked down to see a much lower slider, which was open, a single green eye peering up at him, "Can I help you?"

"Wailliam T. Bones of Bloodmoon Asylum," The figure replied, voice deep and smooth, "I believe you sent me a request to meet with a Miss Fallen here this evening."

"Oh, right!" Tremor said quickly unlocking and opening the door, "Right this way, Mr. Bones, Lucifeena's been waiting for in the booth near the back."

Mr. Bones removed his hood to reveal he was a tall, bald, slender skeleton with a sharp, angular face and shrunken eye sockets with glowing poisonous green orbs for eyes. He followed Tremor through the club and along the tables and booths to the far, red-velvet-lined booth that Lucifeena was sitting at. The blonde had more or less draped herself across the bench-like seat.

"Ah, Mr. Bones, welcome," Lucifeena said straightening up a little, "So glad you could come on such short notice."

"Just so you're aware, Lucifeena, if it weren't for the respect I hold for your father, I wouldn't have responded to your request at all," Mr. Bones stated matter of factly as he sat down, "Since it's not a very good idea for me to go gallivanting off in the middle of the night, besides, your friend here said you had something that would make it worth the trip."

"I'm aware," Lucifeena began curtly, before smirking, "And I can," She then snapped her fingers, "Tremor." The Cyclops immediately rushed for his schoolbag, which was sitting on one of the bar stools. He took out a medium-ish sized bag and handed it to Mr. Bones.

Mr. Bones opened it and gave a tiny smirk-like smile that could rival a shark as he took in the amount of pure gold coins inside. Taking one out, he gave the ghoul his full attention, "I'm listening…"

"Here's the thing, I have my heart set on this boil at school, the next Head Alpha of the Wolfman clan, Clawd," Lucifeena explained as Tremor brought them drinks, including one for himself.

"The heir of the Wolfman," Mr. Bones said with a raised eyebrow, "You certainly have taste, Lucy," He smirked a little at the annoyed look she shot him, "Even the wolves in the asylum have…interesting things to say about him, certainly a smart one."

"Don't call me that…" Lucifeena growled under breath, fully aware he could hear her, but shook her head as she straightened fully and continued to explaining, "I'm even thinking of making him my perma-mate," Now Mr. Bones looked mildly surprised, "However, Clawd hasn't been the most cooperative with my…affections…"

"More like he turned you down flatter than the bottom a minotaur's hooves," Tremor muttered to himself as he started to take a sip of his drink. Overhearing this, Lucifeena glared at him and clopped him upside the head, making him splash his drink in his face and swallow too fast.

As Tremor coughed a little and wiped his face, Lucifeena continued to explain to Mr. Bones, "Anyways, I believe that a little…well devised… _persuasion_ is required, to get Clawd to see things my way."

"Careful there, Lucifeena," Mr. Bones advised cautiously, "That sort of attitude could cause you more problems than it can to solve them," Lucifeena just rolled her eyes at that, "Besides, what part do _**I**_ have to play any of this."

"Look, everyone knows that his middle sister, Clawdeen, is slowly becoming more of a lunatic with each passing full moon," Lucifeena said adopting a serious tone of voice, "Just last night she burst into my party, ranting and raving about a dark alicorn, of all things, in a castle in the nearby woods!"

"Raving, you say? Alicorn?" Mr. Bones inquired curiously, "Interesting, but all the same; Clawdeen is harmless, apart from being a little over imaginative, which comes with her interests in being a fashion designer, she's perfectly sane."

"Her mental state isn't the issue here!" Lucifeena said getting fed up as she stood up, trying to get her point across, before stating, "Look," She then leaned, "Clawd just adores his sisters, to the point he'd be perfectly willing to do _anything_ to protect any one of them!"

"Yeah, even dating, and marrying, her," Tremor added with a small hint of distain. Lucifeena threw him a dirty look, which had Tremor's eye widening in fright, before miming zipping his mouth shut with a nervous grin.

"Let me see if I'm following this correctly," Mr. Bones said as he rubbed his long, slender bony fingers against his forehead, face more or less blank, "You want me to lock up a perfectly sane, harmless werewolf girl in my asylum, unless her older brother agrees to be your boofriend and perma-mate?" As he was talking, Lucifeena nodded seriously as Tremor remained silent, watching him with a nervous gaze.

Lucifeena adopted a smile that would've made her father proud as she held out a slender hand to him, eyes glinting like sharp shards of glass as she asked, "Is it a deal?"

Mr. Bones didn't make a response for a good long moment as his fazed shifted back and forth between them and the bag of gold. Lucifeena took out a little box from her dress pocket and slid it down the table a little. Once sure she had his attention on it, she said, "I'll even throw this in once you have Clawdeen save in a padded cell…" She opened it to reveal an assortment of little, shiny jewels; rubies, sapphires, opals, emeralds; at least one of every precious gem was nestled inside, making both Tremor and Mr. Bones to go a little eye-wided.

After another, minute or so of silence and serious staring on Mr. Bones' part, the skeleton said in a simple, serious and matter-of-fact voice, face still blank, "Lucy, this is by far, the most despicable, rotten, dirty, malicious and the most under-handed plan I have ever heard of…" He then flashed them a wide, shark-like grin of greed as picked up the bag and said, "I love it!" He then shook hands with her, "Your father would be proud…"

Lucifeena grinned back in response, too satisfied with his agreement to care he had called her 'Lucy' again.

00000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in the Wolfman residence, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie, Gil and Cleo were rushing about the house packing what they deemed as necessities into whatever bags they had on them. For Gil, that meant extra food, warm blankets, lots of water bottles, an extra compass, download a map app and getting an actual, hand-held map. As for the ghouls, that meant as much clothes and accessories their bag could fit, though, Clawdeen was actually being realistic by grabbing extra of what Gil was grabbing.

The rest of the she-wolf's friends were loading all the stuff in Draculaura's car.

"Stubborn jerks," Jackson was mumbling as he and Frankie jumped up to sit on the hood of trunk, using their combined weight to force it to close, "You'd think with all the things they see on a daily basis, an alicorn in general wouldn't be that hard to believe."

"Can you really entirely blame them, Jackson?" Deuce questioned watching the figures of his ghoulfriend, friend and the other two ghouls rush about through the windows, "An alicorn hasn't been seen in the last four millennia."

"That long, huh?" Frankie mused idly. "Remind me," Abbey suddenly said, "What is alicorn again?"

"Basically its kinda a human with horse ears, insanely physically strong, like more so than any werewolf and vampire combined," Heath explained as he shoved a few bags into the space between the backseats, "But has a pair of feathery wings and a magical horn." Abbey crossed her eyes in a comical fashion as she tried to picture such a thing as the voices of the four MH students got louder.

"...and I don't care if we're trekking through the woods or a five-star hotel!" They picked up the end of Cleo's shout, "I'm taking them!" As she, her two ghoulfriends and Gil came out of the house.

"Okay, Howleen's staying over at Twyla's, dad took Clawson, Howlie and Dain hunting," Clawdeen said as she and the other three hurried over, trying not to stumble or lose anything, "And the rest of the boys are at Aunt Hellen's."

"Okay, everyone," Draculaura said as they all started to pile in, with her in the driver seat, "We got a werewolf to rescue!"

While they were all maneuvering and squishing around, Jackson could not help but quip, "Now there's something you don't hear everyday..." But once they were all fitted, Draculaura slammed her foot on the gas pedal and they sped down the road. It was mostly a silent trip until they reached a fork in the road with a path that disappeared down into the woods, which Clawdeen pointed to, "That way!"

Without hesitation, despite the road being considerably bumpy and closed in from the trees, Draculaura turned onto it and drove into the woods. The bumps made it a little hard for the little vampire to keep a study grip on the wheel and made the car weave side to side a little, often bumping into the nearest trees as a result, making the other monsters uncomfortable. They all held in their complaints save for the occasional yelp or whine, mostly from the ghouls, but they kept it down for the most part, reminding themselves that they were all doing it for the same cause, rescuing Clawd from Nightmare Moon.

But without warning, they hit a particularly nasty bump, making everyone in the car yell out as Draculaura tried to keep the car steady, but accidentally banged one side a little too hard into a thick tree. "That...did not sound good..." Abby commented as she and Heath peeked through the back window to look at the tree they had hit as they kept driving, eliciting a whine from Draculaura. "I'll pay to get the damages fixed, Draculaura, promise," Cleo offered without hesitation.

This made Draculaura send the mummy a strained smile through the rear-view mirror, eyes still a little red from the crying she had done after Clawdeen explained what Clawd had done to set her free, as she started to say, "Thanks, Cl-"

But Gil, who had been sitting up front with one of the maps in hand, looked up just in time to see a shadowy shape jump in front of the road, just barely outlined properly in the headlights. "Draculaura, LOOK OUT!" Gil yelled in horror making her snap her eyes back to the road in time to see it and shrieked, quickly jerking the wheel out of reflex, forgetting where she was, causing the car to go off the road into a narrowed path between the trees.

Everyone started screaming and yelling in panic, fearing and anticipating colliding into a tree as Draculaura desperately tried to avoid it. The vampire gasped as they started to approach one, a really big one and realized with dread she couldn't go around it and slammed her foot into the brakes as she turned the wheel. The car slid in response, trying to stop before it hit the tree, kicking up dirt as it skidded to one side, but the momentum sent it tumbling, causing everyone to scream as they clung to their seats before it finally stopped on one side, leaning up against the tree.

Everyone groaned in relief that it finally stopped, a little bruised from the seat-belts, but otherwise, miraculously fine.

After carefully maneuvering around, Deuce kicked the door open, making everyone cringe as it flew off its hinges at the force. Deuce helped Clawdeen climb out first and the she-wolf carefully scanned the surrounding woods for any sign of whatever jumped in front of the care or worse, demons as she asked shakily, "Everybloody alright?" Before swinging her legs around and sliding down the car to the ground.

"We're still animated and talking," Cleo replied as Deuce lifted her up next, followed by Lagoona. "You okay in there, Gil?" Lagoona called through the driver window. "I'm good," Gil replied as they all climbed out one by one.

Once everyone was safe, outside and checked by a fussie Clawdeen for any cuts, Draculaura looked ready to bawl again at the sight of her completely totaled car, whimpering, "My...car..."

"We'll all chip in to buy you a new one," Frankie tried to console her friend, "Right, guys?"

"Yeah," Heath said. "We'll even let you get a custom job," Jackson added.

Cleo let out a sound of disbelief mixed with a whine, "Don't tell me..."

"Yep," Abby replied, "We walk to castle." She and Gil pulled out everything necessary for the trip: that being mostly everything Gil had packed along with a few other bags.

"Argh!" Cleo growled reluctantly following them deeper into the woods, seeing she had few opinions otherwise, "Clawd had better be at least bruised up when we find him and very grateful for this, or so help me Ra..." Deuce merely wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close and she ceased her angry mutters.

00000000000000000000

Not too long after they had left town, a sleek, blood red and black 1961 Jaguar E-Type pulled up to the Wolfman residence. Termor getting out of the passenger seat and running around to open the driver's door for Luficeena, who briskly walked up the little porch of the house. Without hesitation, she banged on the door, shouting, "Clawd! Clawdeen! Open up! Howleen!"

She paused to wait for an answer; an immediate opening of the door by one of the thirteen Wolfman siblings, a shouted response to know it would be opened in a moment, to hear feet moving around or someone calling for the three werewolves she had called for, but there was nothing. The fallen angel frowned at this before backing up and calling again, louder this time, "CLAWDEEN!"

Tremor looked at the door curiously before giving the knob an experimental twist and gave a little push and to his amazement, it opened. "Hey, Lucifeena, its open!" He told her.

Luficeena immediately pushed past him and threw the door open, stalking into the house as if she owned it, whilst calling out, "CLAWD! CLAWDEEN!"

"Everyone must've went on a trip or something," Tremor mused as he looked in a cabinet to find it empty, "There's usual one of the Wolfman siblings here," But he shrugged with a grin, "Well, looks like this plan isn't going to work after all, may as well-"

"Wait until they get back, wonderful idea," Lucifeena interrupted, grabbing the last set of keys that had been in a basket next to the door, "Which is exactly what you're going to do."

"Yeah, I'll-" Tremor started to agree as he went to follow her out the door, only for it to close on him, "Wait, what?" He heard the door lock and immediately panicked, "Lucifeena? Lucifeena! C'mon, this isn't funny, open the door!" He tried in vain to get the door open, "Lucifeena! Let me out!"

"Oh, relax, Tremor," Lucifeena smirked as she looked into the window where Tremor appeared in, "Someone has to return eventually and when they do..." She leaned in with a vicious smile, "We'll be ready for them!"

"But I can't stay in here!" Tremor protested, "I'll get out through a window or the chimney!"

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" Lucifeena roared at him, "UNTIL CLAWD AND ONE OF HIS SISTERS COME HOME!"

"But I have to be at school!" Tremor protested weakly, clearly intimidated, "My parents will wonder where I am!"

"You clearly underestimate my charm, Trev," Lucifeena responded smoothly, "I can just tell your parents you're staying at my place for a project we need to work on together and I can just as easy tell the Headmistress you're sick and that I can bring your homework to you so she won't call your parents."

"B-B-But...!" Tremor said. "If I catch you in town or at school or get wind that you aren't in that house I promise you, Tremor Clops, I will get you kicked out of Monster High and make sure you will never get into another school ever again!" Lucifeena vowed/threatened seriously making him gulp nervously and nod.

Lucifeena instantly smiled, all traces of anger gone as she said, "Excellent, text me as soon as they're back!" That said, she more or less skipped back to her car and drove off.

Tremor watched her go sadly and waited until her car vanished from his view entirely before he started to kick a book shelve out of frustration as he shouted, "Drat! Drat! Drat! DRAT!" But then, without warning, the shelve jerked hard enough to send several books from the higher shelf to fall off and right onto Tremor's head, who ended up tumbling onto his rear as a result.

Rubbing his now sore head, all Tremor could do was mutter, "Ow..."

* * *

 **And THAT took forever, wow! I hope you guys like this chapter, it was a hoot to write! I guess it was about time before I put more of a focus back on the Monster High part of this story. Sorry if this seems a little short, I'm just trying to work around with the new material with the new Beauty and the Beast movie.**

 **How do you guys like Clawdeen having back up when she went back to go save Clawd? I think someone should have at least given Maurice a benefit of a doubt or at least followed to make sure he didn't get himself hurt or worse. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **As for why I didn't use the 'Maison de Loon' song from the broadway show despite using them thus far is actually varied. The new movie actually has me a bit thrown for a loop as to how to proceed with the rest of this and to be perfectly honest, I never really liked the song. I just think it took away from the general creepiness that is the asylum owner (I forget the character's actual name) and the overall seriousness of the scene and gave the overall story a little too much humor, I mean, its a good song, I just don't think it would have generally worked for me. So let me think of what you think of that scene as well.**

 **As for what's up next, well, the truce is still holding strong and Nightmare Moon wants to gift Clawd for helping her in her hour of need when he clearly didn't have to. Not sure I can guarantee it will follow that original movie, the new one or the show since I want to give it twists with the two shows gone into it. So leave me your reviews and let me know what you'd think she'd give him (apart from the library and doesn't send your thoughts into the gutter).**

 **Well, anyways, just leave your reviews and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Till then everyone!**


End file.
